The Second Generation
by Lyla Conners
Summary: Ever wonder what happened to the children of the seven? What happens when the seven are recalled on a second quest nearly twenty five years after the first and their children are all dropped off together at Camp HalfBlood- will sparks fly between the children of the seven most powerful demigods of their generation? *WARNING!* BoO spoilers!
1. Chapter 1

Silena Thalia Grace: straight, choppy, short ice blonde hair. Kaleidoscope eyes. Age: 17 Leonardo Augustus Grace: dirty blonde, almost brown hair with startling dark blue eyes. Age: 15 Robert Damasen Jackson: Light brown hair, short and straight. dark green eyes. Age: 22 Charles (Charlie) Frederick Jackson: Black tousled hair, with pale green-grey eyes. Bit of stubble. Age: 20 Zoe Quinn Jackson: Midnight black hair, wavy, bright grey eyes. Age: 18 Samuel (Sammy) Festivus Valdez: Messy brown hair, with dark brown eyes. Elfish features, but lanky. Age: 17 Esperanza (Essie) Orchid Valdez: Long, straight caramel colored hair, obsidian eyes. Age: 21 Emily Maria Zhang: Curly, black hair with pointed gold eyes. Light brown skin, like caramel. Age: 15 Markus Nicolas Ramirez-Arellano: straight, cropped black hair. mischievous blue eyes. Age: 20 Victoria Hylla Ramirez-Arellano: Long, straight black hair. Dark blue eyes. Age: 15

Silena walked along the beach, thinking about how unfair the Fates were.

Not only were her parents, yet again, on another dangerous, exciting quest, she was left babysitting her younger brother Leonardo. Not that there was much that went into it. At Camp, you really just let the kid run wild and hoped he survives long enough to make it back to the cabin that night. Ever since the two camps had united, half-bloods tended to live longer. Which meant more legacies, as the Romans put it, and Silena and Leonardo's choice of cabin housing: Zeus or Aphrodite. And since Silena wasn't exactly the beauty queen type, she and Leonardo chose Zeus. It was a spacious place, and since the only previous two tenants hadn't exactly spruced up the joint, the task had fallen to her. She had actually done a pretty good job- while staying true to Zeus's character. The electric blue lights hung from the tall ceiling. The beds were all king sized, with stormy grey blankets and pillows. The entire place was lit by glowing neon edged walls, giving the place a very Tron like feel. Overall, it was awesome.

Still, no matter how cool the Cabin was, sharing it with an annoying little brother was bad enough. Then their mom dropped the news on them.

"The Jackson kids?!" Silena exclaimed.

"What?" Her father adjusted his glasses. "I thought you and Zoe were pretty good friends,"

"We were- I haven't seen her in three years! And Charlie? Robert? They're coming too?" she moaned. "Kill me now,"

"Come on, Silena. They aren't that bad. Like you said, you haven't seen them in three years," their mom, Piper Grace, shook her head. "They're sweet kids, I promise."

"So, if they're so sweet, why do they need to come over here to prove it?" Leo grumbled, snapping his fingers. Electricity zapped between them. "Not that I'm against it- Charlie and Robert are chill as Hades-"

"Mouth, mister," Jason Grace looked sternly over his glasses at his fifteen year old son. "And c'mon, guys. Please. I'm asking you a favor. Can you tolerate them, for two weeks?"

Silena rolled her eyes. Leo looked at his sister's cue.

"Fine," she mumbled unhappily. "Two weeks. It's weird, though. Why can't they stay at New Rome? Zoe's the youngest, and she's eighteen!"

"Percy and Annabeth are coming with us on this trip, and they're meeting us here," Piper explained. Silena's heart lifted at that. She loved those two. "The kids are coming with them because they've all been Praetor and it's a good opportunity to show good blood between the camps,"

"I'm down," Leonardo grinned. "When they getting here?"

"Day after tomorrow. Oh and so are..." Jason hesitated. "So are Leo and Calypso's kids. Essie and Sammy-"

"Aw, yes! Sammy's my homie!" Leonardo grinned. Piper smiled. Silena frowned.

"Wait...Leo's going too? And...Frank and Hazel too, I'm guessing?" Silena questioned. Her parents exchanged a look. Silena couldn't help admiring her parents together. Both, though in their forties, were in great shape. Her moms hair was still dark and thick, not a gray in sight. No wrinkles lined her face- though Silena guessed that had something to do with her grandmother, Aphrodite. Her dad's hair had silvered in some places- but with the dark rimmed glasses he looked very distinguished.

"Yes..." Jason said slowly. "Them too,"

"Oh wait, no. The seven? The Giant War seven?" Leonardo jumped to attention. "Rachel's prophecy included all of you for the quest? Am I the only one who's seeing a red flag here?"

"No, you're not," Jason put a hand on his shoulder. "But you know how well it works out when you try to avoid a prophecy,"

"It's in the Sibylline books as well," Piper said gravely. Silena's eyes widened. This was serious.

"So...what do we do for now?" she asked. Piper cocked her head and raised an eyebrow.

"Well now," she said placatingly. "We have guests,"

Silena and Leonardo looked at each other. Guests?

"So it's safe to come in now?" A tall, regal looking woman with dark hair and obsidian eyes entered, smiling.

"Reyna!" Silena ran to her, hugging her tightly. Reyna grinned.

"Hey kiddo. Long time no see," she patted her back.

"RA-RA!" Leonardo wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She groaned.

"You know, I had really hoped your namesake would've let that die out," she ruffled his hair. "You're getting tall, kid. Like your dad,"

"The kids here too?" Silena looked around anxiously. Reyna laughed.

"They're settling down in their father's cabin," she said. "I'm just here to see your parents safe journey to the start of their quest,"

"That being...?" Silena prompted.

"Ah, ah, ah, nice try," Jason steered his children out the door or the Zeus cabin. "Go find your friends. Gods know they'll need rescuing from that cabin-"

"Hey now," Reyna shot a warning glance. Piper pushed him and Jason threw his hands up in surrender. Reyna smiled forgiveness.

"C'mon, Sil, let's leave the grown-ups to their boring grown up talk," Leonardo looped his arm through hers, dragging her away. The sun was blinding outside the cabin, and Camp Half Blood was alive with activity. All around, satyrs, nature spirits and campers roamed around, Roman and Greek alike. The purple and orange shirts had been tossed aside in favor of green- the color of unity. The fauns, who had begun adopting some of the satyr's qualities, playing pan flutes and learning nature magic. The campers were busy organizing the next round of chariot races, capture the flag and war games. The dryads and naiads were busy weaving and flirting. Everything was at peace-

"DIE, GRACEUS SCUM!" Silena was tackled from behind, landing flat on her face. Standing victoriously with her foot planted firmly on Silena's back, was Victoria Ramirez-Arellano. She smirked down. "Ready to surrender, Graceus?"

"Half greek," Silena grunted, flipping herself over, grabbing Victoria's foot and sending her sprawling. Silena slammed down her shoulders in a satisfying pin. Victoria laughed.

"Glad to see you haven't lost your edge," Victoria grinned. Silena beamed back, helping her to her feet. The two girls smiled at eachother- then enveloped each other in an enormous hug.

"It's good to see you, girl," Silena squeezed her friend, who though several years younger, was her closest friend. "It's been too long this time,"

"Three months!" Victoria pouted. "Your last visit to New Rome was so short! And I haven't seen your brother in nearly a year- not that I'm anxious to,"

Silena laughed, rolling her eyes. Those two were always at odds, since they were little. Victoria, the dark haired, blue eyed commander who dominated the room, and Leonardo the blonde mischief maker. Especially when their godly lineage was what it was...

"So," Silena looped her arm through Victoria's. "It's been three years since you saw Camp Half-Blood- let me give you the tour,"

"Um, excuse me- are you forgetting someone?" A voice called behind her. Silena closed her eyes and grinned. Markus.

She spun around to face Markus Ramirez-Arellano, Victoria's older brother. With his close cropped black hair and startling eyes, he was exactly what Silena expected the perfect Roman to look like. His eyes always glinted with a slight hint of humor, like he was enjoying a joke you would never get to hear. Silena hugged him.

"Ay, kiddo. How you been?" he looked down at her. He was three years older than her, and sure, he was attractive- but he was also the one thing Silena couldn't stand. He was just so...stoic. Nevertheless, the two had remained close throughout the years.

"Oh, you know. Questing, electrifying people, asking the impossible- the family business," Silena smirked. While it was true she had inherited her father's ability to conduct electricity, her brother could actually summon it from nowhere. Silena had to have a preexisting source. On the other side, while Silena could usually talk anybody into doing whatever she wanted, Leo had gotten the Aphrodite ability to change his appearance- and he had gotten pretty damn good at it, too.

"Sounds like you got it all figured out then," he nodded. "Where did Leo run off to?"

"Oh, probably trying to find a way to enhance his superhuman abilities to the point of godly potential," Victoria rolled her eyes. Silena shrugged. She probably wasn't wrong.

"C'mon, let's go," Markus looped his arm through Silena's other side. "Didn't I hear something about a tour?" 


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Emily Zhang was throwing a fit.

"Dad! Please, don't make me go there!" Emily pleaded in the backseat of her parent's Honda. "You know what it's like! Why can't I stay in the Big House?"

"You know the rules, Emmy," Hazel Levesque Zhang turned back to her daughter with a disapproving look. "And the Hades Cabin isn't so bad- at least not anymore. And you'll have Bianca!"

"Mom!" Emily brushed her black, curly hair out of her eyes. "I'm a social pariah! Nobody wants to talk to the freaky Hades/Ares hybrid!"

"Well, would you rather stay in the Ares cabin?" her father chuckled, looking at her through the rearview mirror. Emily sighed dramatically. The last time she had tried that Denise LaRue had almost brained her with the stuffed boar outside the cabin door.

"And what about your friends at Camp?" Hazel leaned back. "I know you're friends with Silena and Leonardo. They'll be there too!"

"They will?" she sat up. This was news to her. Leo was one of her best friends, being so close in age. SHe hadn't realized he was already there, it being so early in the year. Wait a minute, it was April. Why were they all at Camp? Unless Jason and Piper were there too. A sinking feeling filled Emily's stomach.

"Oh no," she looked at her parents. "It's the prophecy isn't it? The one you guys refuse to tell me about?"

Hazel and Frank looked at each other. Emily noticed her father's huge biceps flex like they did when he got nervous. Her mom flashed her gold eyes between his and her daughters- which were exact copies of her own, if not more slighted. Emily knew she had guessed right.

"So I'm finally going to meet the Valdez's?" Emily asked excitedly. She had heard the fantastic stories about Leo, Calypso and their kids, but had never met them. Hazel smirked.

"Yes, to your father's displeasure," Hazel took her husband's hand. Frank grunted.

"I don't like the look of the younger one, what was his name?" Frank inquired gruffly.

"Sammy," Hazel said quietly. Frank's resolve softened. Emily wondered what the name meant to them. Her father sighed.

"Then again, I don't know them very well." Her dad smiled, and crease lines crinkled by his eyes. "I'm sure they're all great,"

Emily, who had been dreading the trip, was now practically out of her skin in excitement. Maybe the trip wasn't going to be so horrible after all!

Emily regretted coming as soon as she saw the Hades cabin.

It had been dreadfully neglected since last summer. Cobwebs were everywhere, and moss and vines covered the doorway and windows. Mold grew in every window sill and dead plants littered the yard. The torches still glowed their ghoulish green flame, but it just looked sad and out of place in the decrepity of the cabin. She pushed open the dusty doorframe, and her spirits lifted a bit.

"Emmy!" her cousin Bianca DiAngelo-Solace ran up to her, throwing her arms around her. Emily smiled and embraced her relative back, looking around behind her.

"Oh, I know, it's freaking dismal isn't it?" Biana flipped her curly black hair. "Dad sure did a number on this place when he decorated- not that those freaking dryads have helped the place out- but my friend Chase Gardener from Demeter cabin said he could probably help clean up all the moss and mold. I tried to make the inside a little more homey, but it's a freaking cabin of death, how comfy can it be? And then-"

"Bianca! Breathe!" Emily laughed at her cousin's rapid-fire way of talking. Bianca exhaled and smiled. Emily thought how different she was from her biological father, Nico DiAngelo. Whereas her uncle always looked a little brooding, Bianca could light up a room with a simple smile. While Nico was one for little words, Bianca could talk the wings off a bird, if given the chance. Then again, Emmy suspected her uncle Will had a lot to do with that.

"Okay, okay. But it's so good to see you, Emmy! I missed you!" Bianca squeezed her hands, and she squeezed back. "Now if only I can do something about this place- did anyone ever tell my father black is a depressing color?!"

Emily laughed.

"I'm actually just setting my stuff down and then going down to the Mess Hall, they're about to serve dinner. And I guess there's going to be some big farewell for our parents or something," Emily rolled her eyes. Bianca nodded thoughtfully.

"Okay, I'll be down there in a few. Got a few more things to wrap up!"

"'Kay, see you!" Emily walked out the door and started heading to the stone pavillion that served as the mess hall. It was spring, and dark storm clouds surrounded the borders of the Camp, but no rain fell. It was part of the enchantment that protected the boundaries. Still, it gave Emily a rather ominous feeling as she headed down to the pavillion.

Her uncles used to tell her stories of their days here, and how the Mess Hall used to be a simple arrangement of a few long tables with a bronze brazier for burnt sacrifices. Now it was huge. With all the amount of gods, goddesses and legacies having children, the place had had to grow. The Mess Hall was easily the size of a football stadium, with assigned tables to each godly parent. Of course, legacies like herself had a bit more freerange, having two godly ancestors or sometimes more to choose from. Demigods like Victoria and Markus Ramirez-Arellano weren't so lucky. Emily spotted them with the rest of their cabin, looking out of place and unhappy among their siblings and distant relatives. Emily waved, and Victoria had a moment of happiness waving back- but the loud chatter of her table mates quickly soured her mood once more.

Emily smiled and walked on. Invisible servants floated to and fro, and Emily remembered how good the food here was. She inhaled deeply at the scent, and found the Hades table at the far corner- her mother and uncle sitting at it, waiting for her.

"Emmy! Did you find Bianca?" Hazel smiled at her daughter warmly and Nico gave her a shy smile.

"Yes I did," Emily gave a knowing look at her uncle. "She is less than pleased at your decorating abilities,"

"Tell me about it!" A new voice sounded, and a fit, tall blonde man came over to them. His green eyes sparkled, and he had a little blonde stubble on his face. He sat down, kissing Nico's head as he did. "It's black here, and, 'Oh, but don't you think a skull would look nice there?'"

"It would!" Nico looked hurt, but only jokingly so. Emily grinned ear to ear. She loved these guys.

"Hey uncle Will," she nodded. "You get to sit with us? I thought there were rules against that,"

"Ah, well they extend a little courtesy to us war vets," he winked. With his easygoing personality and calm demeanor, it was easy to forget Will Solace had fought in both the Titan and Giant War. Bianca bounded toward them.

"Hey Dad! Dad! What's up?" she kissed both their cheeks before rounding the table to sit beside Emily. "My ears are ringing- were you talking about me?"

"As a matter of fact," Hazel teased. "We were! And your father's dismal taste in decor,"

"Oh, tell me about it!" Bianca exclaimed in the same voice as Will. Though she obviously inherited her father's biological aspects- black hair, dark eyes, olive complexion- she definitely took after Will's good sense of humor. Emily looked around.

"Where's dad?" she asked. Hazel rolled her eyes.

"Oh, the Ares kids dragged him away to regale some of his famous war stories again," she looked over to one of the Ares tables- Frank was seated at the head, engrossed in his own story Emily made out something about Venice. "You're welcome to join them,"

A piece of food went flying from the table, and a collective cheer rang out. Emily grimaced.

"Pass," she decided. She picked up her goblet. "Cherry sprite, please,"

Bianca lifted hers too.

"Martini, very dry, extra olives!" she said expectantly. Her fathers frowned at her, but she made a face. "Joking. Sweet ice tea, per piacere,"

Nico smiled at his daughter's Italian.

"So mom," Emily said as food was brought before her. "You ready for this big doomsday quest?"

"The concern is touching," Hazel smirked, teasing. "And I don't know. It's been a long time since all seven of us were together. And I know Leo hasn't even gotten here-"

An explosion behind her in the woods cut Hazel short. She whipped her head around to see the billowing smoke rising from out of the tree line. She sighed.

"And...that would be him," she shook her head. The rest of the campers were on their feet, looking around to see what had happened.

"What was that?!" Denise LaRue shouted. "How did they get past the borders?!"

"It's an old friend, I'm afraid," Chiron, the centaur trainer, stood. He was frowning, but his eyes glittered. "Shall we send a recovery party?"

"I'll go!" Leonardo Grace jumped to his feet. "If that's Sammy, I want to meet him there!"

"I'll go too," Victoria stood. "About time I earned my keep among the Greeks,"

But even as she said so, it was pretty clear Victoria simply wanted to get as far away from her table as possible.

"Very well," Chiron said, satisfied. "Still, three is the normal number. A last volunteer?"

Silence. Emily guessed nobody was especially anxious to go chasing after the strange son of Hephaestus who had just caused a massive explosion in the woods.

"Me," Emily surprised herself and her family as the word passed her lips. She was too excited to miss out on this, and at the moment, she didn't even care that the entire camp had stopped to stare at her. Chiron looked pleased.

"On your way, heroes," he pointed his sword. Leonardo flashed her a smile, and she grinned back. She was about to leave when Hazel grabbed her arm.

"Be...be careful, okay sweetheart?" she sounded a little worried. Why would she be concerned? It was Leo, her friend! She rolled her eyes.

"Sure, Mom. Now let go!" she tore away and chased after Victoria and Leonardo, already halfway to the trees.

"Hold on, wait up!" she called. Leonardo turned and laughed.

"Keep up, will ya? We only got until sunset tomorrow!" He laughed. Sunset tomorrow. The start of the quest. She ran up to them. He smiled down at her. "Long time no see, huh Emmy?"

"Seriously!" she gave him a side hug. Victoria smiled, but said nothing. Emily cocked her head. "I don't even remember the last time I saw you. What, two or three years ago?"

"Is that all?" Victoria frowned. "I always lose track of time."

"Probably because she's Miss High and Mighty back in New Rome," Leonardo teased. Victoria glared.

"Being centurion for the first cohort is an honor," she snapped. "It's duties are of the highest prestige-"

"Yeah, yeah, save me the stoicism, honey." he smiled sarcastically. "I get enough of it from my dad. 'Back in my day, there was honor in rising to the top," blah, blah, blah,"

"Yeah, tell me about it," Victoria mumbled, then caught herself. "I mean, there is! It's...it's definitely an honor-"

"Guys," Emily interrupted. "Look,"

Up ahead about twenty yards was a man made crater, with fire spewing from whatever wreckage was inside. A few dryads were frantically putting out the tiny flames and shooting the trio dirty looks, like it was somehow their faults.

Great, Emily thought miserably. Another reason for the nature spirits to hate the Hades kid. Perfect.

Through the smoke, coughing and talking could be heard. A huge bronze sphere seemed to be the main part of the wreck, glowing hot and dented badly. Silhouettes were visible through the white smoke. Emily heard the voices clearer now.

"I don't see how it went wrong, dad. it should've worked fine!" A younger voice, a boy in his teens. An older girls took over.

"Obviously, you miscalculated! I mean, I know it wasn't the hinges, I bolted them myself! You probably programmed it wrong!" She sounded more upset about the sphere than angry at the boy.

"C'mon, guys, it's not so bad," An older man's voice started consoling them. "A little polish, a little elbow grease, it'll be good as new!"

"Still, I can't believe-" the voice froze. The trio stopped in their tracks. The sound of footsteps rushed toward them, and a young man ripped through the smoke. "Come out! I know you're there! We come in peace! Take us to your leader!"

Emily slowly stepped into the clearing, getting a better look at him. The kid was probably about sixteen or seventeen, and lean but his arms were well muscled. He had on a red mechanics shirt, loose with black suspenders on his khaki pants. His hair was a caramel color, wavy but short. His features were elvish, ears almost pointed. He had his hands raised, but a smirk on his mouth and a mischievous glint in his warm brown eyes. He raised his eyebrows as Emily approached.

"Woah, beautiful," he whistled. "Forget the leader, take me to you,"

Emily blushed.

A girl and man followed through the evaporating smoke. The girl was older, somewhere in her late teens early twenties. She had dark butterscotch colored hair that wrapped around one side of her head in a huge braid. She had a white, crumpled orchid in her hair and was wearing a white tank top with jeans, offsetting her dark tan. Her obsidian colored eyes bored into theirs, and she shared some of the same features as her brother- the almond shaped eyes, the elf ears. The man that could only be their father entered behind them.

He was about five ten or eleven, lanky but obviously well built from hours spent over a forge. A toolbelt hung on his hips, large and obvious. His dark curly hair hung a bit over his raised eyebrows His eyes had the same glint as his son's, and his smile contained some sort of sarcastic happiness. Emily liked him immediately.

"What've we got here?" The man looked down at the trio. "And if you all weren't spitting images of your folks I wouldn't know who you are at all,"

Emily smiled and looked down. The boy was still staring at her, smirking.

"I'm Victoria Ramirez-Arellano," Victoria stepped up. "This is Emily Zhang and-"

"Leo II, ma homeboy!" The young one jumped down, meeting a grinning Leonardo with a huge hug. "What's up man?"

"Nothing much, great to see ya!" Leonardo cackled. He looked over at the girl, who had her arms crossed but a grudging smile on her face. "'Sup, Essie?"

"Nothing much. Just commandeering a crash landing, as usual," she maneuvered her way down the wreckage to where the three were standing. She held out a coppery hand to Victoria. "Hi. I'm Esperanza Valdez. People call me Essie,"

"Victoria," she shook her hand, and then Emily's. Essie had a way about her that Emily warmed to instantly- a comforting feel about her. Like the first bite in a warm, buttered roll, or the first sip of hot chocolate. She smelled like cinnamon.

"Nice to meet you, kids," the older man jumped down, wiping the grease from his hands onto his pants. "In case you didn't guess it already, I'm Leo Valdez,"

"Yeah, yeah, you're so cool and stuff Leo the first," Leonardo rolled his eyes. "You guys should've been there the first time we met. 'Woah, you're my namesake? You're like, a mini Jason! Can you fly- and if so, will you wear the 'Team Leo' shirt? I'm trying to do some promoting,'. I mean, seriously?"

"It's true!" Leo I laughed, holding up his hand, then looking back at the smoking remains of their transport. "Ah, and sorry about the damage. Never was good at making a quiet entrance. Is Chiron mad?"

"I think anxious, is the better word," Emily smiled. "Along with my parents, and Leonardo's."

"Oh, dude. I totally forgot Frank and Hazel were gonna be here!" Leo bounded up the hill toward the camp. "I'm so busy these days- you'd have thought I'd remember who the seven were that are going on this trip with me."

"Dad's been so scatterbrained these past weeks in the forge he hardly remembered our names," Essie leaned down to whisper to Emily and Victoria. They giggled. Leo was eccentric, and his son...kept staring at her. She raised an eyebrow, and he winked, approaching.

"Samuel Valdez, at your service," he held out a hand, which Emily took cautiously.

"Emily Zhang," she said slowly. He grinned.

"Emily. You know something weird, Emily?" he wrapped an arm around her. "If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put U and I together,"

Emily made a face, and removed his arm from her shoulder.

"That's okay, I like it the way it already is," she smirked. "With N and O together,"

Sammy's confident smile faltered, and he fell behind. Victoria flashed her a grin and Essie erupted into a fit of laughter. Emily felt a little bad, but that pick up line was atrocious. She could've sworn she heard Leo laugh and say, 'Just like her mom,' but wasn't sure.

They made it to the Mess Hall Pavilion in a few short minutes. The campers burst to life, everyone crowding around the new recruits. Chiron parted the way.

"Easy, heroes! Give them some room!" he blocked their way. Frank saw Leo first, and ran to meet him.

"Frank! Hey, man-" but Frank picked Leo up in a huge bear hug before he could finish the sentence. "Crushing. Vital. Organs!"

"Sorry!" Frank set him down, and Emily was astounded by show of affection by her father. Apparently, so were the Ares campers. Emily smiled a little at that. Hazel, Jason and Piper rushed their friend.

"Leo," Hazel touched his cheek gingerly, and Leo smirked. "Gods, it's been so long!"

"Sayin' I look old, Hae Hae?" he snickered. Emily's mom punched him playfully, and Piper embraced him.

"It's so good to see you, Leo!" she parted, smiling widely. "You stay away too long!"

"Well, blame the location, Pipes." Leo grinned. Jason hugged his friend too. "But I mean, absence makes the heart grow fonder right? Named a kid after me!"

"In our defense, we thought you were dead," Jason joked, adjusting his glasses. Leo shrugged.

"So, Percy and Annabeth here yet?" he looked around.

"They're getting here tomorrow morning," Piper assured him. "And I guess it was a feat, considering their both on the council,"

"Hey, I'm the head of the council, and I made it!" Reyna spoke up from the back. Leo laughed and tackled the Praetor in a hug. Reyna was surprised, but accepted it.

"Good to see you, Praetor," he said. "By the way, did I ever apologize for blowing up your city? I'm real sorry about that,"

"Water under the many new bridges," she smiled dryly. Emily was quite shocked by the adults behaviour. All this time, they had been so refined, so mature and regal. Now, with Leo back and them all being together, they were teenagers again. She loved it.

"You as weirded out by this as me?" Leonardo whispered to her. She nodded vigorously.

"Yeah, dad brings out the immature in people," Sammy turned to Emily. She couldn't disagree. Sammy looked like he wanted to say something else, but then Chiron made an announcement.

"In honor of the Quest of the Seven Reunited, we will celebrate in style tonight!" Chiron shouted. The campers cheered. "A true Greek style...party. Enjoy!"

With that, the dryads, satyrs and campers went wild. Music blared from pan pipes, flutes, baccaras and lyres. The dessert table had actual junk food, which was always forbidden. People were constantly coming up to her parents, shaking their hands, and wishing them luck. Emily found it strange that, though they had been to the camp every summer, all of a sudden they were celebrities.

"Are they always like this?" Sammy leaned over to Leonardo and Emily. Leonardo shook his head.

"Ha, no. No they aren't," he said in disbelief.

"So we better enjoy it while we can!" Victoria shouted, running past them to the dessert table. Emily and Leonardo grinned at each other. Sammy beamed.

"When in Greece!" he threw up his arms. The trio ran after Victoria.


	3. Chapter 3

Esperanza Valdez slept like a baby.

After weeks away from home, travelling in a series of catapulted spheres, flying disks and DiVinci type spinning machines, she was grateful for the actual bed. Not to mention the amount of monsters and creepy crawlers that had pursued them every step of the way. She had sank into her pillows in an exhausted heap of relief and soreness.

Of course, there was always the dreams.

Now that she was older, Essie could usually control her dreams and force them out. Tonight was not one of those nights. Essie found herself on a hill top, surrounded by black ruins. Rocks lined the way to the hill bottom and at the bottom was the most beautiful tree Esperanza had ever seen. The trunk glowed silver against the bark, and the leaves glimmered in the moonlight. But the most impressive sight were the golden apples. Large and perfect in shape, and she knew that one bite would be the most delicious thing she ever tasted. However, curled around the base of the tree was an enormous, terrifying dragon. It had easily a hundred heads, all hissing in their sleep. Essie decided to stay on top of the hill.

Of course, that idea wasn't very appealing either. On top of the hill was a huge, swirling vortex of sky, all pointing down to one point, yearning towards the earth. Between them was a figure, strained, forcing the sky up. Essie's heart beat faster. No. It couldn't be...

Yes, a booming, deep voice resonated in her head, though the figure was still a hundred feet away. You recognize me, don't you girl? Heard my whispers in your dreams. Felt my struggle.

"No," she closed her eyes, clasping her hands over her head. "No, I don't know what you're talking about,"

Yes, you do. She could hear his laughing in her head. And you know how to help me. Come, granddaughter. Free me from my prison! You will have rewards above all measures!

"Stay away from me, and stay out of my dreams!" Essie said angrily to the figure. She could hear the rumbles of his amused laughter echo through her brain. She opened her eyes and suddenly she was five feet away from the figure. He was huge, twelve feet tall, maybe more. He was kneeling, so it was hard to tell. His old military haircut had grown long and greasy, with pieces plastered to his forehead with sweat. His eyes were bloodshot, rimmed in deep purple, with a soulless, mean glint. He was drenched head to toe in perspiration, and his arms were shaking from the strain. Still, he managed to look up at her with an evil smile.

"You know you want to girl. Release me, and you shall have power beyond your wildest dreams." He flared his nostrils, eyes a little bit crazy. "Your mother aligned with me. She sided with the great Atlas in the First Titan War. Follow her example. FREE ME!"

Essie's eyes flew open.

"Essie? Essie!" Sammy was shaking her shoulder. The look on his face woke her up. "Another nightmare?"

"Yeah," she sat up, rubbing her eyes with the palms of her hands. She looked around. The bunks of the Hephaestus cabin were empty. "What time is it? Where is everyone?"

"I let you sleep in," Sammy smiled. "Everyone's out looking at the new arrivals,"

"New arrivals?" she said groggily, grabbing her jacket and throwing it over her tank top.

"Yep. They're here," he wiggled his eyebrows. "The Jackson's,"

Essie put an arm around her younger brother and followed him out the enormous doors of the cabin out to the amphitheatre. Everyone was crowded around, laughing, pushing and joking five new arrivals to the camp.

The first person Essie could see clearly was obviously Perseus Jackson. She remembered her mom and dad's description of him, but age had matured him well. He was six foot, maybe a little taller, with broad shoulders and an even tan. A thin beard covered his strong jaw, and it was clear even from here his sea green eyes snapped with good natured humor. His eyes were creased with smile lines, and his hair was salt and peppered with silver against black. He looked like some kind of actor Essie couldn't put her finger on.

Next to him, a woman with blonde hair held his hand, grinning. She was tall and athletic, with gray eyes that sparkled as she surveyed the scene. She had aged well, still very pretty and authoritative. Essie guessed it had to be Annabeth.

Behind them were three people who could only be their children, although the youngest looked no younger than eighteen. She was a girl, with wavy midnight black hair pulled into a ponytail draped over her shoulder. She had on a tan jacket and jeans with a New York Yankees cap clipped on one of the belt loops. Her eyes were wide and grey like her mothers, taking in the scene around her. The boy standing next to her was taller, with wild black hair and a bit of stubble on his face. His pale green eyes looked bored, and he seemed only a year or two younger than Essie herself. The oldest was the one who caught her attention, though. He was taller still, even than his father, probably six two or three. He had straight, dirty blonde hair that hung a little bit over his deep green eyes, framed by dark eyebrows. He was tan, like his parents, and had his arms crossed. He was rather well muscled...

Essie shook herself out of it. This was no time to be developing a crush. She looked over, and Emily was walking toward her and Sammy. Leonardo and Silena trailed behind her.

"They're something, huh?" Emily said in wonder. Silena rolled her eyes, and Essie wondered if they had history with these kids. For now, Essie had to agree with Emily.

"Zoe and Robert are okay," Silena said placatingly. "Charlie's just annoying,"

"C'mon, you haven't seen him in three years," Victoria walked over, joining in the conversation. "Plus, he's super cute."

"He's not that cute," Leonardo mumbled. Essie raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"Takes after his dad," Victoria sighed. "I mean, I'm not usually one for the Greeks, but Hades- what a gene pool,"

Silena laughed, but Essie found herself nodding in agreement. She was still eyeing the older one- Robert? She absentmindedly began braiding her beige hair. He was definitely attractive, but- his eyes flashed to hers. She quickly looked down. Did he see her staring?

"Ugh, would you look at Zoe's hair?" Emily tugged at her own curls. "It's perfect. I wish I could do that with mine,"

"Please, gorgeous, she's got nothing on you!" Sammy bumped Emily with his shoulder. Emily smiled despite herself, and Essie nodded in approval. Her brother was annoying, but he could be really sweet when he wanted to. Sort of like her dad.

"I'm going to go say hi to Zoe," Silena turned to Victoria. "She looks pretty miserable up there. Want to come?"

"Sure, I'm sure she'd like a familiar face," Victoria followed her blonde friend down the stadium rows to where the Jackson's were standing. Essie watched them go, wondering if she was ever going to make friends as good as them here. Sammy noticed his sister brooding, and quickly turned to Emily and Leonardo.

"Well, personally I think the Jackson's have enough attention right now," he looked at Essie with a wicked glint in his eyes. "Why don't we go get in some training at the arena for tonight? I can show Emily all my moves,"

"Tonight?" Essie interrupted before Emily smacked her brother for the stupid line. "What's tonight?"

"It's capture the flag, babe," Leonardo half smiled at her. "Don't tell me you've never played?"


	4. Chapter 4

Charlie Jackson was thoroughly put out.

"Come on, Charlie. We're only going to be gone for..." Percy looked at Annabeth. She made a face. "Well, we'll be back eventually,"

"Sure," Charlie smiled sarcastically. "And you're leaving me here to babysit the younger kids. Thanks, guys,"

"Actually, I think that's my job," Robert walked in, throwing a handful of blueberries in his mouth. "You're technically the one being babysat,"

"Did you see how they all stared at us?" Zoe ran her fingers through her black hair nervously. "Are we really that big a deal? I was hoping to get some quiet time here,"

"Well, you are the children of the two biggest heroes the camp's ever had," Percy ruffled her hair, a gesture he had kept since she was little. "It's going to be fine. You can bunk with the Athena cabin, or have the Poseidon one all to yourselves. You'll have plenty of quiet time either way,"

"Hey," Annabeth said, offended. "We had fun in the Athena cabin,"

"Hon," Percy gently took his wife's hands, looking into her eyes. "You're idea of turning up was a contest to see who could design the best scaffolding project."

Charlie laughed. His mom smirked, and Charlie smiled at his parents. He loved that after all these years, they still acted like lovestruck kids. Even if it got a little old sometimes.

"It was nice of Chiron to rescue us," Zoe noted, looking around the Big House living room. True, Chiron had saved their asses. Charlie hated being the center of attention, being scrutinized and observed like he was some kind of freak. He got enough of that at New Rome. He had sort of hoped this place would be different. Even if he hadn't been here in nearly three years. And even if he was only being dropped off here as a chaperone.

"We would just all feel better if our kids were together," his mom had told him, brushing the hair out of his eyes. "It's the first time some of them will be without any adult,"

"So I get to play papa bear to all the little cubs!" Charlie smiled. "Can I get bear ears and a little tie?"

His mother shook her head, smirking.

"You are so like your father," she said, trying not to laugh. Now, she was looking at him in earnest. Charlie wished he had figured out a way to say no to his mom. But he never could. Maybe he really was like his father.

"So you champs ready for the big send off tonight?" Percy's eyes sparkled as he addressed his children. "Heard there's going to be a capture the flag game afterwards."

"Capture the flag?" Robert scoffed. "What's that, a toned down War Games?"

"Not exactly," Annabeth narrowed her eyes, smiling slyly. "But still, I expect you all to be on the winning team. Me and Percy were always the winners,"

"And if you guys weren't on the same team?" Zoe asked, raising an eyebrow. "Then who won,"

"Me,"

"Her," Percy said at the same as his wife. She smirked. "She's the strategist. I'm just the brawns of the operation,"

"And you have both, so no excuses," their mother said sternly, walking over to the door. "Children of Athena-"

"-Don't lose," her children finished. It was something their mother had said since the time they were little. Percy shuffled his feet.

"Winning if fine, but..." he looked nervously at Annabeth, and lowered his voice. "The main thing is to enjoy yourselves. Have fun out there."

"Oh yeah, of course!" their mother called back. "Have fun winning!"

Charlie rolled his eyes. Of course, she had a point. Annabeth Jackson was hardly ever disappointed in her children.

"It's time to go," Annabeth said, looking out the door. "They're heading down there now."

"I guess we should probably join them then," Percy stood up, brushing off his jeans. Was it sundown already? Charlie felt his heart beating faster. It was really happening. This was it. Zoe saw her brother's distressed look and took his hand. She smiled reassuringly. They started down the hill to Long Island Sound.

As they walked, Charlie tried to shake the sick feeling from his stomach. Sure, his parents had gone on quests before. Loads, even. And usually, they kicked monster butt. But something about this prophecy worried him. Some of the lines just didn't add up. A Titan's forgiveness? A final farewell? One of those things sounded impossible, and the other...well, Charlie didn't have a good feeling about it at all. The entire camp had gathered at the waters edge, and it was an impressive sight. Nearly two hundred of them, all careening and stretching to get a good look at the Seven. Percy and Annabeth were about to cut through the crowd when Charlie's heart jumped into his throat.

"Dad, wait!" he blurted. Percy turned around, meeting his son's eyes.

"Yeah? What is it, Charlie?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Be..be safe," he choked out. His dad's eyes softened. He smiled.

"Always," he grinned, putting a hand firmly on his son's shoulder. Charlie swallowed and nodded, and his dad laughed. He couldn't help joining in, just a little. "Come on. Let's go,"

They parted through the crowd. Leo, Piper, Jason, Frank, Hazel and Annabeth stood in a line by the sea. Percy walked toward them, and Charlie couldn't help being impressed by the lot of them. A sarcastic mechanic, a blonde superman, a persuasive beauty queen, a sumo wrestler on steroids, a magic wielding daughter of Pluto, the most powerful demigod on the planet, and the most dangerous. Maybe he was a little biased toward his parents, but he wasn't exaggerating much. He walked up to the front of the crowd, where the rest of the children on the seven were waiting. He recognized Leonardo and his brat of a sister, Silena. Also there was Emily Zhang, who he had never met before, but looked like a nice kid. Leo's kids, Sammy and Essie was it? Inexperienced, but fine. He hardly knew any of them.

"They're impressive, huh?" A voice said next to him. He looked over to see Silena Grace standing to his right. She brushed her pale blonde hair away from her face. He raised an eyebrow. So what, he was tolerable now?

"They're something, all right." he said, crossing his arms. She frowned, and he felt bad. "I mean, if you like a bunch of washed up old retirees. I'll be surprised if one of them doesn't break a hip."

She cracked a tiny smile. She opened her mouth to say something, but just as she did Chiron parted the way, a woman with flaming hair riding on his back. The demigods and heroes parted before their mentor, and as he came to a stop, the Oracle climbed down. Rachel Elizabeth Dare came to a stop in front of the seven, surveying them each. The camp had gone deathly silent. Finally, she sighed.

"I'm getting too old for this," she shook her head and embraced Annabeth. The daughter of Athena laughed and Percy cut in for his turn. Rachel's brilliant red hair illuminated his face as he lifted her off her feet in a huge hug. "Easy, easy!"

"Sorry, Rache," he beamed. She smiled back, and moved to Hazel and Frank, taking their hands. She squeezed them and looked into their eyes. Frank nodded, and Hazel looked strangely calm. Rachel moved to Jason and Piper and Leo. She brought them in close, but Charlie couldn't make out exactly what she said. Whatever it was, the trio didn't seem happy. Rachel backed up again.

"Well, I guess it's time, huh?" she put her hands on her hips. "Shall I recite it again? For posterity?"

Annabeth laughed- clearly, his mom had some kind of inside joke. Rachel closed her eyes. Green fog started rolling in, thick and flickering with lightning. Some campers gasped, but Charlie remained silent. He had seen this before. When Rachel opened her eyes, they were solid, glowing green. She spoke in two voices;

"The Seven again, shall face their foes.

The old and new together defeat Fortune's woes .

A secret to share with a hero's final farewell,

And a Titans forgiveness to escape a death knell."

The sour feeling in Charlie's stomach rose again, and looking over at Silena he could tell she felt about the same way. Chiron looked on grimly.

"Well, there you have it. Are you all prepared?" Chiron said, concerned. Charlie knew that it was rare Chiron got to see his students grow into adulthood. He couldn't imagine how hard it was for him to send them off again. Only he could. Annabeth stepped forward, kissing him on the cheek.

"We've got this, Chiron," she smiled. The centaur returned the smile sadly. The look in his eyes made Charlie wonder if there was something he knew that the others didn't. Reyna appeared from the crowd.

"Ready to go?" she asked. The rest nodded. "Percy- you our ride? I can get you there if you handle transportation,"

His father nodded. Charlie watched in awe as his father turned out to the sea, holding out a hand. Within seconds, seven white lines appeared on the horizon. White hippocampi broke the surface, each pulling a chariot decorated in sea shells, coral and pearls. He heard Silena suck in a sharp breath next to him, and Charlie was filled with pride. His dad was actually pretty cool. Leo rolled his eyes.

"Show off,"

"They'll take us...where we begin," Percy said with a knowing glance to the rest of the seven. The others nodded. He heard Silena give an aggravated huff. He looked over.

"Why do they have to be so secretive?" she complained. He raised an eyebrow.

"You really don't know?" he asked. She looked up, eyebrows furrowed. "They don't trust us not to follow,"

Silena pursed her lips.

"Well, maybe that's why they didn't tell you," she said starkly. "My parents trust me with pretty much everything,"

"Oh really?" he scoffed. "And what are you again? Fifteen, sixteen?"

"Eighteen in two months," she narrowed her eyes at him. "What are you, like thirty?"

"Oh, ouch. That one hurt," he fake clawed at his heart, imitating pain. He smirked. "C'mon, though. I don't know how your parents are with you, but I'll bet you anything that my parents could make them do it if they wanted to."

"Um, excuse me. Are you saying that Poseidon is better than Zeus?" she laughed. Thunder rolled overhead, and waves crashed harder against the surf. He gave her a look.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying, good job," he said dramatically. "No. I'm just saying they're persuasive people. You don't argue with my mom."

"Ha, actually you argue with my mom," she said bitterly. Charlie gave her a dry smile.

"Are you saying Aphrodite is better than Athena?"

"No. But that would be interesting," she conceded. "I would watch that fight,"

"It wouldn't be a fight," Charlie insisted. "I mean, my grandma ain't exactly the goddess of war- oh wait, that's exactly what she is!"

"Aphrodite would have a few tricks up her sleeve," Silena promised. "I wouldn't mess with her."

"Really? You're really betting on Aphrodite?" he cracked a smile. He notices Leonardo talking to Sammy and Victoria and whistled. "Hey, Leo. Why don't you settle something for us?"

Leo said something to Victoria and walked over to them.

"What's up?"

"Charlie here wants to know who you think would win in a fight," Silena said, rolling her eyes. "Athena or A-"

"Athena."

Silena stared. Charlie laughed.

"But I didn't even finish my-"

"Doesn't matter. Only Olympians whose names start with A are Ares, Apollo, Artemis and Aphrodite. And the only one who would even come close might be Artemis, but no." he shrugged. "Never bet against Athena. I mean, have you met Zoe? She's basically the mini version. No offense,"

"None taken," Charlie laughed. He was pretty much right. With her black hair and startling gray eyes, Zoe already had the look down. With the calculating stares and intense brilliance, she really was an Athenian mini me.

"Sorry, Sil. Hope g-ma doesn't smite me for saying so. Now a beauty contest-"

"Get out of here," Silena pushed her brother away, laughing. Even if he was a mature 15, he was pretty dumb sometimes. Charlie could relate. Silena nodded towards the bay. "They're leaving."

Sure enough, the seven had boarded their chariots and were headed toward the open sea. Percy turned back to meet his son's eyes- Charlie felt an involuntary lump form in his throat. His dad winked, and made the okay sign with his fingers- an inside joke of theirs. Still, Charlie couldn't shake the gut wrenching feeling that was the last time he would see his dad.

"So," he said, swallowing before she could see how emotional he had become. "What now?"

"Now," she said slyly. "We play capture the flag,"


	5. Chapter 5

Sammy Valdez was in absolute heaven.

His dad had a pretty good forge setup at home, but it was nothing compared to Bunker 9. His dad had told him stories about the place, but he hadn't really gotten it until he arrived. Head counsellor Gordon Smith had shown him and Essie the way before capture the flag, and Sammy had become giddy with the thought of all the toys he could make. Essie was more into the delicate stuff- especially automatons. Sammy liked the things he could make go boom.

The place was never ending. Each new corridor held wonders and supplies of which his imagination ran wild with. Gordon laughed.

"Well, kid, we got thirty minutes before we leave for the game," he said, gesturing to the entire bunker. "Go nuts."

"Seriously?" he asked, and flames flew over his fingers in excitement. Gordon jumped back.

"You- you have pyrokinesis?" Gordon exclaimed. Several other Hephaestus campers scurried backwards in alarm.

"Uh, yeah? So does my sister," he pointed back at Essie, who sighed but opened her hand to reveal a glowing flame. Unlike her brother though, these flames were blue. Gordon blinked.

"That...we haven't see that gift in thirty years," he shook his head in wonder. "The last was-"

"Leo Valdez," Sammy nodded, grabbing some bronze plating and other wires. "Our dad. Who knew it was hereditary right? Guess nobody else with the gift lived long enough to pass it on. Props to dad for procreating!"

"You're Valdez's kids?" Gordon said in disbelief. "You're just mentioning this now? Guy's a legend around here!"

"That's sort of why we didn't tell you," Essie made a face. "We're fine pretending to be any other camper."

"Still, I- What in Hephaestus's name did you just make?!" Gordon shouted at Sammy. He looked over casually, holding a bronze flamethrower in his hands. "It's been like, four seconds!"

"I'm gifted," Sammy grinned wickedly. Gordon looked severely freaked out.

"And...you're sure you aren't demigods? Only legacies?" Gordon ran a hand through his coarse hair.

"Well, technically our mom's a Titan," Essie looked over at Sammy, brow furrowed. "So we're demititans?"

"Quartergoddemititans, if you want to get real specific," Sammy punched up the flames, and the bench was doused in the fire, but came out unscathed. Sammy smiled mischievously again. "Won't burn, but it'll scare the Hades out of a few people."

Gordon blinked again, then erupted into delighted laughter.

"Man, with you, our team's gonna be unstoppable!" he clapped him on the back. "Keep going!"

Gordon walked out. Sammy smirked, turning back to the rows and rows of Bunker Nine.

"Oh, I plan to."

Twenty two minutes later, Sammy was nearly jumping out of his pants with excitement. He twisted the bronze goggles on his head, anxious for a chance to use them. Ares against Athena, and Denise LaRue was picking her cabins while Daniel Cera chose his. Denise:

"Apollo Cabin,"

"Well, we choose Hephaestus," Daniel countered. That was their cue. Blue helmets it was.

"Zeus kids, you're with us," Denise thumbed them over. Silena and Leonardo were clearly unhappy about being labeled, 'Zeus kids', but they donned the red plumed helmets. The Athena cabin wavered.

"Hades," they said finally, looking at Emily and Bianca. Both looked extremely surprised, but ran over. Sammy's heart did a happy dance as she jogged toward them. He didn't think it was possible, but Emmy actually made battle armor look hot.

"So I guess you're on my team," he handed her a helmet. Her friend Bianca raised her eyebrows, but kept walking. Sammy took this as a good sign. Emily accepted the helmet.

"Just because we're on the same team this time doesn't mean I'm not going to kick your butt next time," she promised, sliding it over her dark, curly hair. Her gold eyes peered out from beneath the helmet, and they sparkled with humor. Sammy smirked.

"While we're on the subject of my butt, did I catch you checking me out earlier?" he asked, cocking his head. Emily blushed deep red.

"No!" she stammered. Sammy loved how easily she became flustered. "No of...of course not-"

"Heroes!" Chiron boomed across the field. "Teams have been chosen! To your boundries. Let the game- BEGIN!"

An enormous cheer went out through the campers. As they were walking towards the boundary line, Daniel Cera came up to them.

"Oh, good you've already met. We've been keeping an eye on you two." Daniel went red. "Not in like, a creepy way. Just, our strategists have decided where we want you,"

"And who are your strategists?" Emily furrowed her brow.

"Don't worry about it," he brushed the question away. "Just know you're going on guard duty with Terry. He'll show you the ropes,"

"Wait, you want her- I mean, us on guard duty?" Sammy raised an eyebrow. Daniel looked between the two of them. He smiled.

"Oh yeah," he said decisively. "Hey, Terry! Show them where to go! Nice goggles, by the way."

As Daniel jogged off, a burly guy in his late teens walked over. His head was shaved, and he had a nasty scar running down his cheek. He wore only a breastplate over a black tank top, and his helmet under his arm. His eyes were changing color as he approached them.

"Terrence Rane," he held out a huge hand, covered in hair. He smiled kindly. "Iris cabin,"

What was it with Iris and having huge, terrifying children?

"Nice to meet you," Emily shook his hand, and so did Sammy. Terry nodded.

"So- guard duty. Pretty simple. That-" he pointed to a blue flag protruding from a clump of boulders. Zeus's Fist? "Is the flag. Defend it with your lives,"

Sammy laughed, but couldn't tell if Terry was kidding or not.

"Um, sure," Emily said, looking around nervously. People had started to dissipate into the woods. "So it's just us three? Is that going to be enough?"

"If what I've heard about you is true, should be," he said, putting on his helmet. Sammy still didn't quite understand. Sure, he got why they would want him- the massive explosions, flamethrower, the other secret surprises he had conjured up- but Emily? Sure, she looked like a warrior princess- but the girl couldn't be more than a hundred twenty pounds wet. She was supposed to be a guard? He shook his head as he headed over to the trees.

"Emmy, help me a sec?" he called. Emily walked over. "Take this wire and dig a line from here to the tree across the clearing. It might take a while-"

"Okay." she took the wire and suddenly it flew straight towards the ground, tunneling under the earth and surfacing barely on the other side. Sammy stared at her, eyebrows high.

"Um, okay then. You just keep getting awesomer by the minute," his mouth was open. She blushed again.

"I just...I have this thing with metal-"

"Hey, if you two are done flirting over there, maybe you could help me out," Terry called over. Now it was Sammy's turn to blush. The pair headed over to where Terry was setting up a viewpoint from on top of the boulders. "I need you both on lookout on either side. Sammy, take the right, and Emily you can take the left. If you have any defenses, now would be the time to set them up,"

"Already set up all the defenses we'll need," Sammy grinned. He could see the dubious looks from his two companions, but it didn't matter. They would see soon enough.

Sammy waited. And waited. And waited. He could hear sparring and laughter, cries and battling in the distance but no action here. How could there be nothing at the destination everyone was trying to get to?

"Would've thought guard duty would be more exciting," he grumbled.

"Well you might just get that excitement yet," Terry leaned forward on the rock. "We got company. Ten o'clock,"

Sammy jumped to attention. Finally!

"False alarm, it's just Daniel," Emily called. What! No! Where was the fight, the traps? Something wasn't right. Sammy rounded the corner. Sure enough, Daniel was walking toward them slowly. His helmet was gone, and he looked beat up.

"Daniel," Terry called. "What are you doing here, man?"

"And what happened to your helmet?" Emily asked. Daniel didn't say anything, but looked a little nervous. He kept kicking at the ground, trying to be nonchalant. Sammy smirked. He held up his sword.

"Back up, dude," Sammy smiled knowingly. "Before I have to kick your butt,"

"Sammy, what are you doing?" Emily asked, hand twitching toward her bow. How had he not noticed that before?

"That's not Daniel," Sammy leveled his sword at him. "I know you too well, man. And by the way you're trying to kick up my sensor, you know me too well, too,"

"Sammy- how do you know that's not him?" Terry asked cautiously, jumping down from the boulders. Sammy raised an eyebrow.

"Why don't you speak for yourself, 'Daniel'," he offered. "Or should I say, Leo?"

Daniel's image shimmered. His features began to morph in Leonardo Grace's grinning face.

"Dammit, Sammy," he shook his head. "You do know me too well. I still got this far,"

"But your little plan didn't work, did it?" Sammy said smugly. Leonardo shrugged.

"Distracted you this long, didn't I?"

Too late, Terry and Sammy realized what was going on. Emily's eyes widened.

"It's a trap!" she turned around, to see Denise LaRue at the top of Zeus's Fist, grinning evilly at them, flag in hand.

"LATER, LOSERS!" she screamed victoriously. She bounded down the rocks toward the trees.

"She went in from the back!" Terry yelled. "I didn't even see her- C'mon!"

"Wait!" Leo crossed his arms as Denise ran toward the line. "Wait for it..."

Emily slowly lowered her bow. Even Leonardo had turned to see as Denise stepped right on Sammy's hidden wire. He smiled.

Suddenly the wire jumped out of the earth, wrapping itself around Denise's legs, torso and finally arms. The metal constricted and contracted like a boa, tightening itself around her frame until she fell to the earth.

"Oof!" she yelled as she hit the ground hard, the flag falling out of her hands. Terry grinned.

"Dude! Nice!" he high fived Sammy. Emily ran to retrieve the flag.

"Uh, guys?" she backed up nervously. "We got company!"

She full on ran toward them now, and following her out of the woods was five fully armed, red plumed fighters, obviously Ares natives. They all scowled at the trio with ugly grimaces while Denise screamed attacks in the background.

"Why don't you hand over the flag now," the biggest one growled. Emily narrowed her eyes. Dang, she looked good when she was mad. "You're outnumbered three to five."

"Then get four more guys and maybe it'll be a fair fight," Emily notched her bow at them. Sammy grinned.

"I like the way you think, girl," Terry grinned. The Ares kids snarled and charged.

All Sammy could think was, Finally!

Two of them charged him, obviously seeing Emily as the lesser threat. He saw that as both a good thing, and a pretty problematic one. They were both twice his width, and stronger by far. Still, Sammy had a few tricks up his sleeves. The first one barrelled towards him like a freight train, but Sammy unclipped a small bronze sphere from off his belt and threw it down, sending a billowing cloud of white smoke exploding out of it. Sammy vanished, leaving the Ares campers in a coughing fit.

"Where did he go?" one wheezed.

"Right here, buddy!" Sammy pushed a tiny metal square on his back, and rolled out of the way as he turned around to swing an enormous mace.

"What the-" the metal square started unfolding into a series of framed holes, surrounding his body. The net forced him down with a painful slam, digging it's edges into the ground. "OW!"

"Carson?" his buddy asked, still trying to see through the smog. Sammy smiled behind his green lensed goggles. He knew these would come in handy. He tapped the piece in the middle, and a mouth filter the size of a flash-drive unfolded from thin sheets down to his mouth. He bit the mouthpiece and jumped on the shoulders of the second guy.

"Hey!" the Ares camper yelled, shouting. Sammy grabbed a tiny copper looking disk out of his pocket, sticking it firmly to the guy's helmet. He propelled off his shoulders into the fog. "Hey- what did you just put on me?! It's so-"

Suddenly the camper slammed to the ground, his body armor pinning him to the earth.

"I- I can't get up! Armor's- too- heavy!" he grunted. Sammy winked.

"Changing the molecular density, never fails!" He laughed. Leonardo was standing with his arms crossed, enjoying the show. Sammy grinned. "You here for round two?"

"I'm actually having more fun watching these clowns get pummeled," he smiled. "Didn't appreciate being used as bait. 'Sides, this is like an action movie." He gestured to Terry, who was holding his own quite well. The guy took his enormous hands and wrapped them around their heads and whacked them together. Sammy whistled appreciatively.

"Yeah, thanks for the encouragement," Terry wiped his forehead. "But where's your girlfriend?"

Sammy's heart sank. He looked over, but Emily was gone. His eyes widened.

"Emily?!" he yelled. His heart pounded in his chest. Where was she?

"Here!" she called from around the back of the boulder. Sammy almost collapsed in relief. He rounded the corner, sword drawn- but wasn't expecting what he saw.

The Ares camper was on the ground, struggling against a spear that had been wrapped around his body like a rope- no bends, completely smooth. Emily was casually leaning against the rock pile, balancing the flag in her hands. She raised an eyebrow.

"Shut your mouth, you'll catch flies," she smirked. Sammy hadn't even realized his jaw was dropped, but he broke into a grin.

"How- what-? You-" Sammy couldn't even form the words. The Ares camper glared.

"She cheated, man! That's not fair! You can't just-" Emily flexed her hand and the coils slightly tightened, cutting him off.

"That's enough out of you," she said sternly. Sammy shook his head.

"You can manipulate metal. Metal!" he couldn't believe it. "Where have you been all my life?"

Emily flushed.

"It's nothing, really. Most of the time useless. My mom has the ability to summon metal and precious gems," she shrugged. "Guess I just got the ability a little tweaked,"

"Emily Zhang, you are literally my dream girl," he sighed. Emily bit her lip and looked down shyly, a trait he found unbearably cute. Leo walked over with a makeshift bit of wire wrapped around his wrists.

"Oh no, I have been captured," he said monotonously. "Help. Help. Oh well, guess no one's coming."

"Guys!" Terry said. "Need a little help over here!"

Sammy and Emily ran out to meet Terry in front of Zeus's Fist, and didn't like what they saw. The two Ares members Terry had knocked out were quickly regaining consciousness and weren't happy. The guy Sammy had pinned down had wriggled out of his armor and was cutting his buddy out of the net. Denise LaRue had gotten free as well, and was walking toward them with her electric spear crackling, staring them down with a murderous glare.

"Now," she growled. "You die."

Sammy wasn't liking his odds. He felt in his pockets. One more sphere, but he couldn't pop it without incapacitating his friends as well. He had a few other tricks and treats up his sleeves, but he couldn't find any that would fit this situation. His only feasible option was combat- not his strong suit. Besides, they were still outnumbered five to three, not counting Leo. He almost considered surrendering the flag, but he figured then he would only be beaten to a bloody pulp and be a coward. Sammy had almost given up hope when two figures walked out of the tree line.

Leo almost laughed out loud. It was Charlie and Robert Jackson. The Ares campers stiffened.

"What do we have here, Charlie?" Robert leveled his sword, smiling at the campers. Charlie whistled.

"Looks like we made it here in the nick of time. 'Spose that makes us today's heroes," Charlie grinned, swinging his three foot sword like a baton. "Say we make it an even fight?"

The Ares campers looked at Denise, who snarled. They turned their attention back onto the Jackson's. Robert looked each of them dead in the eye, his deep green ones menacing and amused at the same time.

"To be fair," he mused. "Anyone who wants to run, should do it now. Because it'll be your last chance,"

Sammy was immensely glad these two were on his team. The Ares campers did look a bit nervous sizing up these Achillean swordsman, who were pretty famous fighters being trained by their father. Sammy was hoping a few of them might take Robert's offer, but Denise sneered.

"Ares descendants- DO NOT RUN!" she screeched, her springy brown hair falling in her brown eyes. Charlie looked and Robert and shrugged.

"Suit yourselves," he said impassively. He and Robert stood casually, waiting. Charlie raised his eyebrows. "Well? Isn't this the part where you charge?"

"ARGH!" Denise hurtled toward him, and the others followed her example. Charlie parried with a bored strike, and blocked with another. The Ares campers had bloodlust in their eyes, and while Sammy wasn't so worried about everyone else, he was seriously concerned for himself. Emily yelled, flicking her hand out- and instantly the tips to all the Ares campers pointed weapons flattened, became dull and bludgeoned. They'd still hurt like Hades, but at least no serious maiming- or worse. Sammy figured that with a two hundred and fifty pound screaming warrior attacking her, that was the best Emmy could do for now. He appreciated it as Ugly #1 jousted his mace at Sammy's face.

"Woah!" he sidestepped, moving out of the way in the nick of time. The mace impaled itself into the rock, getting stuck which bought Sammy a few seconds. He looked around for anything that could help him out- then noticed charring to the right of the woods, like something had been burning. He grinned as a plan started to form in his mind. Sammy ran for the tree line- he had to get this guy as close to those char marks as possible for this to work. He darted as Ugly #1 chased in hot pursuit, until they were a good twenty feet away from the others. That was the good news. The bad news was if this went sour, no one would be around to help him out. He prayed to Hephaestus this worked.

"Get back here, you little coward!" Ugly roared. His little piggish eyes glared out, small and beady. Sammy caught his breath and hid behind one of the enormous trees, rolling the last bronze sphere in his fingers. Before he could lose his nerve, he threw the sphere down, pulling on his goggles and running in a large semicircle around Ugly. He was busy in a coughing fit.

"Not this again! Come out and fight me- cough! Like a-cough! Man!" he wheezed.

Sammy narrowed his eyes. His timing had to be exactly right- he didn't want to flambee the guy. The Ares guy wandered around, blind and hacking through the smoke as Sammy raised his hands.

Alright, Valdez, he thought. You can do this.

He shot a line of flames just to the right of the guy, singeing his arm hair. As expected, he yelped and scurried to the left, almost tripping over his armor. Sammy broke out into a smile.

Like herding sheep, he thought gleefully as he shot another volley of flames at the back of his feet, warming his heels. The camper cursed in panic and ran forward, just like Sammy wanted.

"A little to the right should do it," he decided, sending the last funnel of flames just to his left side, and the camper shot to the right like a bullet, nearly scared out of his wits from the random fire nearly burning him three times. Of course, he shot straight into a crater, not that he could see it.

"Ah!" the guy tripped and fell face first into the open bronze sphere Sammy had crash landed there not a day ago. The fall couldn't have hurt him much, but he wouldn't stay down for long. Sammy scrambled to the bottom, finding the control panel and tapping the cold metal twice. "Unghh," Ugly moaned as the lid of the orb closed, sealing him in. Sammy smiled through his goggles, brushing off his hands off.

"All part of the plan," he pushed his goggles up and started heading back the way he came.

He wasn't really surprised by the scene that awaited him. Charlie and Robert were chatting, while Denise and her buddies lay in a restrained heap at their feet. Emily and Terry were busy gathering up all six Ares members and setting up a makeshift, 'Jail', which turned out pretty unnecessary. As soon as Sammy made it to the top of the hill, a conch horn sounded. Terry grinned over at them.

"That would be us winning," he said. Robert smiled wistfully.

"That," he promised. "Would be Zoe."

Sure enough, as they reached the starting point, Zoe was raised on the shoulders of all the blue helmeted campers, red flag in hand. Ares looked put out. One of them spat. Emily turned to Sammy as they headed toward the celebration.

"You were amazing, back there," she said sincerely. Sammy brushed it off.

"Please, all smoke and mirrors. Now you? That was some excellent metal manipulation, my friend," he bumped her with his shoulder, and she bumped him back. "But thanks for recognizing my awesomeness,"

"Thanks for recognizing that my awesomeness trumps yours!" she grinned slyly at him. He actually laughed out loud. She looked down, then back up at him, gold eyes boring into his. "You know, I didn't think I was going to have fun tonight. Thanks for proving me wrong,"

"Anytime, beautiful. Always happy to provide a fun time," he mock bowed. She laughed, and her friend Bianca ran up to them.

"Emmy! Where were you? I look away for two seconds and they put you on guard duty? I mean, what the Hades was that bull? Oh, hi! I'm Bianca DiAngelo-Solace," she noticed him, shaking his hand vigorously. Sammy decided to go with it. "You're cute. I mean, not my type, I'm sort of into gingers. Weird, right? But you two look cute together. Don't you think?"

"I totally agree, Bianca," Sammy said dramatically, in a valley girl sort of voice. "I seriously think we could get voted cutest couple in the yearbook if freakin' Ashley breaks up with Drew,"

Bianca stared at him while Emily covered her mouth, trying not to laugh. Bianca narrowed her eyes, then nodded.

"Yup. I like him." she decided. "Good job, Em."

She grabbed Emily's hands and started dragging her away. She looked torn for a second, then broke away from her cousin to run back up to Sammy, kissing his cheek before he could react.

"Seriously," she said sincerely. "Thank you,"

She turned and followed Bianca back to their cabin, while Sammy watched on in shock. His fingers hovered above his cheek.

"No problem," he managed, though they were already out of earshot. He caught his sister staring at him, giving him a huge thumbs up. He made a face, but smiled. In fact, he didn't stop smiling the rest of the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Zoe Jackson was thoroughly satisfied with how her evening had gone.

Her plan had worked perfectly tonight, and the rewards were more than bountiful. The gold laurel on her head was a great souvenir- but she was seriously missing college in New Rome. She had just got some freedom from her overprotective mother- and now she was back with the little kids, staying together for the sake of having some sort of supervision. When were her parents going to see she wasn't a little kid anymore?

She decided to use some of her shower points. Grabbing one of the many towels from the Poseidon cabin, she headed to the shower house. She knew the way, even though it had been three years and other things were sort of fuzzy. She made it there after short walkd, a long stone building with wood paneling. She looked at the two entrances- wait, was the girls on the left, or the right? Who's great idea was in not to mark it?! She narrowed her eyes and tried her mother's old trick- deductive reasoning. In other words, she guessed.

"Always go left," she mumbled under her breath, taking out her ponytail, shaking loose her thick black hair. As she opened the door, she saw a pair of hair curlers on the countertop, and breathed a sigh of relief. She had chosen wisely. She laughed to herself at the old movie reference. "Hello? Anyone in here?"

No response. She shrugged, hanging her towel on a rack by the entrance. The showers themselves were long cubicles, with doors that covered floor to ceiling, with Zoe was grateful for. She valued her privacy. And she seriously needed this. She stripped down, tossing her clothes under the counter. Slowly, she stepped in the closest shower and turned the brass nozzle to hot. Clean, hot water shot down in a pressurized stream on her back and face. She smiled widely, eyes closed. Oh, how she loved water. The roar of it cancelled out all other sound, and just being in it refreshed and revitalized her. She felt better the moment the first drop hit her skin.

Meanwhile, Markus Ramirez-Arellano had had a rough day. First, the loss of capture the flag had put him in a rather sour mood. If Markus hated anything, it was losing. Still, it had been able to get over it rather quickly until one of his, 'siblings' tripped him and he fell face first into the creek which served as the boundary line. Needless to say, Markus had not been forgiving. Still, he had the stench of pond water on him, and a trip to the bath house would've done him some good. However the best he could do was the shower house- not that he was complaining. He grabbed his waterproof MP3 and turned on Skillet- his favorite. Like he did everytime he was in a bad mood, he blared the music until his head was pounding. Perfect.

He walked to the showers with a clear expression on his face- mess with me, and you die. Campers tend to steer clear of you when you have that look. He walked straight to the left, the men's side and rolled his eyes at Chiron's curlers left out on the countertop. That dude was really weird sometimes...then he realized he forgot his towel.

"Di Immortalis," he groaned, feeling incredibly stupid. Now he was going to have to go all the way back to that stupid cabin and- oh. His eyes drifted to a blue towel already draped on the rack by the door. He grinned. So maybe it was his lucky day after all. 'Monster' blared in his ears as he grabbed the back of his shirt, pulling it over his head and tossing it to the side. He pulled off the rest of his clothes, wrapping the towel around his waist. He closed his eyes, banging his head to the sound of music, drowning out everything else as he opened the shower door.

The scream, however, was not drowned out. Markus went deep red.

Zoe Jackson's face was the color of a tomato, eyes wide with horror as she willed the water to condense and cover her- ahem- parts. Markus ripped out his headphones.

"What are you doing?!" she screamed.

"I didn't know you were in here!" he yelled back, trying to avert his eyes. "I'm sorry!

"My towel- get me my towel!" she pleaded. He looked around frantically, then realized-

"I'm wearing it!"

"You're wearing it?!"

"I'm wearing it!" he cried out in a panic. "Why are you in the men's showers?!"

"Men's?! There are curlers out on the counter!"

"Oh, gods- those are Chiron's!"

"Chirons- OH GODS GET ME A TOWEL!"

Without thinking, he whipped off his own and tossed it.

"No-no-no!" she squealed, blushing deeper than before, bouncing the towel from hand to hand like it was a hot potato. "I don't want it after you used it- OH GODS NOW YOU'RE NAKED TOO!"

"GODS, I AM SO SORRY!" he shouted, covering himself awkwardly. She slammed the door shut, and Markus waddled awkwardly to his clothes, throwing on his boxers. He was still shaking from that encounter. What a first impression. He heard Zoe's voice meekly from behind the shower.

"Hand me my clothes, please?" she opened the door a tiny crack, holding out her hand. Markus searched the room, finally seeing a pair of jeans and grey tank top under the countertop. His face burned as he grabbed the sports bra and spankies, giving them to her impatient hands. The door slammed again. Markus turned, gripping the counter top.

"I'm uh...I'm real sorry about that," he said slowly. He turned to his pile of clothes, grabbing his jeans. "I had my music in and...I didn't think to knock-"

"It's my fault," she said, stepping out wringing her hair. The moisture floated out of it into her palm, which she directed toward the sink. Markus was impressed. "I should've made sure I had the right damn bathroom."

She raised an eyebrow. He wasn't sure what she wanted.

"No shirt?" she looked at him, blushing slightly. He looked down at his bare abdominal. He grinned back up at her.

"Well it's not like you haven't seen more of me," he smirked. She rolled her eyes, hugging her towel to her. But he still caught her staring at his abs.

It wasn't Zoe's fault he had the body of a god. And she knew from experience what she was talking about. It also wasn't her fault it was extremely distracting- and he knew it was. Zoe raked her fingers through her hair, looking in the mirror. Her grey eyes popped against the black of her hair, a trait her mother said she was always jealous of. He looked at the showers wistfully, and she made a face.

"Go on," she rolled her eyes. "I won't peek. Like you said, I've already seen all there is to see,"

He smiled, but it was almost shy. Zoe thought it was cute. He undressed down to his boxers, then walked in, shutting the door. The shower turned on, leaving Zoe to her thoughts. Should she just leave? She didn't want to be rude- then again, would it be ruder to wait? Before she could decide, the shower shut off again. That was fast.

He walked out again, black hair glistening with water droplets. She must've looked surprised, because he shrugged.

"Didn't have any soap," he said, grinning. He turned around to close the door, and Zoe noticed the fresh scar on his back, about a foot long. She sucked in.

"How did you get that?" she asked, trying to stay casual, but was secretly freaking out. That gash was deep...

"I tripped and fell into the creek," he said bluntly. Zoe stared at him skeptically. He conceded. "Okay, so maybe I was tripped. My cabin mates aren't exactly the most welcoming,"

He sounded bitter. Zoe could relate. She barely knew him, but recognized him from their time at New Rome. She could already tell- they were both outsiders here.

"I have some healing salve back at my cabin," she offered nonchalantly. "I could grab you some-"

"That's okay," he said. "Don't go through the trouble, I'll be okay."

"It's- It's really not trouble," she said quickly- too quickly? "It's just down the way a little bit. I could get it for you,"

He gave her a dubious look.

"You sure?" he asked slowly. "I feel like I should owe you one for walking in on you- not the other way around."

"I'm sure you'll find another way to earn my forgiveness," she said without thinking how it sounded. He grinned slyly.

"Then lead the way," he gestured toward the door. Her lips twitched as she walked out the door, him on her heels. Poseidon cabin really was only a few yards away, and she stopped at the door.

"Um," she brushed her hair behind her and sucked in her lips, looking down then back up at him. His eyes were startlingly blue. "I'll be right back,"

"I'll be here," he shrugged. She slipped, closing the door. Charlie and Robert looked up from their bunks.

"Hey sis," Charlie greeted her, but she barely looked up heading straight to her duffel bag. He frowned. "Nice to see you too,"

"Yeah, I figured she would want to rub her victory in our faces," Robert laughed, tossing a hacky sack he'd had since he was a child up and down. "Where's the fire, Zo?"

"Have either of you two seen my healing salve?" she asked impatiently, throwing out all her clothes and many books around the room. "I can't find it."

"Why do you need it?" Charlie asked slowly. "You look okay to me,"

"Just give me the salve, Charlie."

"Well, now I'm curious," Robert said, swinging his legs off the edge of his top bunk. "If it's not for you, then who's it for?"

"Nobody! Give me the freaking salve!"

"What, you mean this salve?" Charlie held up a glass jar full of cream colored gel. Zoe grasped for it, but Charlie was too quick. "Ah, ah, ah. Who's it for, Zo?"

"She's blushing," Robert mused. "I bet it's a boy,"

"A boy?" Charlie furrowed his brow. "What boy? Zoe, you have a boyfriend?"

"What- no! You guys!" Zoe said, exasperated. "I have a friend who needs help. Please?"

The boys exchanged a look. Charlie reluctantly handed it over.

"Thank you!" Zoe ran toward the door. Her patient turned to see her slam the door shut, leaning against it. She blew a piece of hair out of her face, and held up the jar. "Got it,"

"Awesome," he started pulling off his shirt. "Think you can put it on for me?"

She colored.

"Oh, um..." she was squeamish, seeing this human Adonis standing there in all his ablicious glory. "I just sort of figured you would take it and like, give it back to me tomorrow."

"I would," he promised, then his lip twitched. "But I don't trust anyone at that cabin not to steal it, or ruin it. Honestly, I don't trust them period."

"Oh, okay." she said, trying to be casual. "I guess just turn around then,"

He obeyed, like a good soldier does, and she unscrewed the jar lid. She couldn't help noticing how muscular his back was, especially his shoulders. She scooped up a fingerful of the gel, and slowly pressed it to the top of the wound. The cut was thin, but deeper than it looked. She sucked in a breath, rubbing the salve in. He inhaled sharply, stiffening.

"Sorry, should've warned you," she flinched. "It burns a little."

"You were probably just distracted by your brothers, hm?" he turned to give her a knowing smile. Her heart sank. Oh gods, had he heard all of that?

"They're stupid," she grumbled.

"I don't know. I think they were just worried about your boyfriend," he said without missing a beat. Her mouth flew open. He realized what he said. "What- joking! Joking. Then again, we did see each other naked. That has to make us something,"

A strange crashing sound emanated from the cabin. He started to turn, but Zoe quickly retorted;

"Okay, how about friends. Yes?" she sealed the last bit of salve over the scar, and he turned around. "Give it a day, you'll be good as new."

"Well many thanks to you, mystical healer," he pretended to bow, and she smiled a tiny smile. "I shall rest easier knowing my wound has been properly attended to- hopefully no new ones arise in the near future,"

"I get the feeling your cabin mates won't be messing with you anytime soon," she said, careening her head to see a few of his siblings limping into their cabin. He looked almost sheepish.

"I get a temper when people mess with me," he shrugged. "Don't really like bullies, you know?"

"Yeah, I...I do," she nodded wonderingly. He looked back to see Victoria waving him over. He sighed.

"That uh...that's my cue," he smiled apologetically. "See you later? Or, I guess I can understand if you've seen enough of me,"

"Well, I'm greek, and greeks thought the ideal form was the nude male youth, so," she blurted before her brain could stop her. She just had a nergasm in front of the most attractive person at the camp. She felt blood rise to her cheeks. Why did she have to be such a geek?!

But he only laughed.

"Well, being Roman, I can assure you that our ideal form is militaristic at best, so that's a nice change of pace," he started walking away. "Oh, by the way I never got the chance to introduce myself properly. I'm Markus,"

"Zoe!" she called after him. He grinned.

"Zoe," he tapped his head. "Got it. See you tomorrow, Zoe!"

"Okay," her voice had left her, but she smiled as he ran back to his cabin. "Okay."


	7. Chapter 7

Victoria hated her cabin with a burning passion.

Each of the little snotnosed, arrogant, backstabbing 'siblings' who surrounded her made her want to puke. She couldn't believe how different her father's Roman and Greek personalities were. However, she had no choice but to sleep there, and with sleep cam, unfortunately, dreams. Victoria spiraled into a black vortex of memories, images, and visions of present time. She wondered where the Fates would decide to drop her.

Incidentally, with her mother. Reyna stood with her eyes fixed on the sea, her knuckles white on the reigns of her hippocampi. Seawater sprayed everywhere behind her chariot, and her dark braid flapped in the wind behind her. Even in a dream, Victoria felt the wind on her face and it made her glad. Her mom's eyes remained narrow though, and Victoria could see that she was tense. Her jaw tightened like it did when she was expecting a fight. To her immediate right, Perseus Jackson sailed his hippocampi with one hand, eyes closed in a concentrated state.

"How much farther, Reyna?" he asked over the roar of the sea, Annabeth to his right.

"Shouldn't be much," she promised, but Victoria knew her mom well enough to see she was worried. The sky was completely black, as it was night, but angry clouds blocked out the moon and stars. The waves were getting rougher, but Percy created a straight path, calming the seas in a lane of stillness. The eight zipped by faster than jetskis.

"Percy, I don't like the look of this weather," Jason crossed over to them, wind ruffling his blonde hair and almost blowing off his glasses. "The sky's not responding to me- how's the water?"

"Difficult," his green eyes flashed open. "It's taking almost all my concentration to do this."

"There's magic at work here," Hazel called over, furrowed eyebrows. "Something besides the gods. I can't decipher the exact source- but whatever it is, it's angry,"

"Bad vibes, man. Bad vibes," Leo shook his head. Victoria's mother exchanged a glance with Annabeth. The two had gotten close over the years at New Rome, and looked to each other for everything. Annabeth looked deep in thought.

"Reyna, you said the island of Themis?" Annabeth looked troubled. Victoria nearly choked- and yes, you could choke in a dream. Themis? The TITAN Themis? Sure, she was the Titan of good counsel- but why were they looking for a Titan in the first place? Why had her mother told her nothing of this?

"Themis owes me a favor," Reyna said tightly, as if the story behind that favor was off limits. "She sees all, knows all- she'll point you in the right direction."

"And you're positive we're heading in the right direction?" Frank called over. Reyna nodded, Suddenly the hair on the back of Victoria's neck prickled. Reyna's eyes widened. Jason turned abruptly.

"WAIT!" he screamed out a warning just as lightning blasted the ocean in front of them, the explosion sending them flying. Quicker than thought, Percy shot out his arms and the eight demigods were swallowed by tendrils of the ocean, falling into an air bubble under the water and creating a very soft landing. Victoria breathed. They were okay.

"Everyone alright?" Percy muttered, looking around. Annabeth helped Piper to her feet, the water solidifying under their feet. Jason and Leo both ran to Reyna, who assured them quickly she was fine. Frank and Hazel stood up as well.

"I think we're all good, thanks to you," Reyna nodded. Annabeth walked over to her husband, slipping her hand into his.

"Those were some quick reflexes, Seaweed Brain," she kissed him. He grinned sheepishly.

"Years of practice,"

"Yeah, that's real sweet and all," Leo adjusted his toolbelt. "But why don't we focus on who was trying to kill us?!"

"Me, of course." a sultry voice said behind them. The eight turned, facing a colossal woman standing there in front of them. She was enormous, fifty feet tall with blue skin and red coral armour. Her hair was an almost black green, with strange wings protruding from either side. Her eyes were a solid, inky dark blue. She smiled horrifically. "I've been trying to kill you since you set foot in my ocean."

"Your ocean?" Percy nearly growled. Victoria was surprised by how suddenly he had changed from bashful to terrifying in ten seconds flat. Reyna simply sighed.

"Please, Tethys. Let us pass," she said in a bored voice. Victoria was amazed her mom could stay calm in such dangerous conditions. "We have permission to pass,"

The others looked at Reyna surprised, but Tethys hissed.

"By whose authority?" she seethed. "And if you even mention that upstart Neptune-"

"Titan Lordess Themis," Reyna said with the same kind of commanding tonality she used when reprimanding Victoria or her brother. Her mom's strong dark eyes glared into the creatures, daring her to doubt her authority. Victoria felt a swell of pride for her mom at the moment. "Would you defy her will?"

Tethys seethed, but grabbed a small conch and whispered something in it. She threw it back down.

"My brothers in the sky will trouble you no more. If it is a Titan's will, we honor it," her near black eyes widened in amusement. She shrank down to human size, and swam straight up to Percy's manmade air bubble. She grinned. "You know, he returns. We hear his whispers. In our heads. Fear the rebirth, demigods,"

She dissipated into dark blue ink. Annabeth looked up at Percy with a frightened expression.

"Do you think she was talking about-"

"No. No, we killed him. That's over."

"You can't kill an immortal, Percy. What...what if-"

"Um, excuse me, guys?" Piper raised a hand. "Am I the only one who doesn't know what we're talking about?"

Victoria saw a silent exchange between Annabeth and Percy, and thought she saw them lock eyes with her mother and Jason as well. What did that mean? Who did they kill?

"The point is, she let us go," Reyna said stiffly, looking ahead. "Let's just thank the gods we made it through,"

The Gods had nothing to do with it, Miss Ramirez-Arellano. A reedy voice floated through Victoria's head, and judging by the other's expressions, they heard it as well. But you can thank me. Percy, if you don't mind surfacing?

Percy looked a little uneasy, but slowly raised the bubble to the surface. It popped as soon as it reached the air, but a thin layer of air surrounded each of them. About thirty yards in front of them was an island, about a mile long with a rocky shore.

"That's it," Reyna said breathlessly. "The Island of Themis."

"So...we swim?" Frank asked eagerly, turning into a dolphin, to Victoria's shock. She had heard about his ability, but had never seen in in person.

"We swim," Jason nodded. Hazel gripped Frank's dorsal fin as they sped to the shore. Percy hooked an arm around Annabeth's waist, rising at the waist and cutting through the waves like a speedboat. Jason looked uneasily between Piper, Reyna and Leo. He looked apologetic. "I can only carry one at a time,"

"It's fine," Reyna said quickly as Piper put her arms around her husband. Victoria felt her heart break a little for her mother. After all these years, she knew her heart hadn't totally been healed from Jason Grace. Maybe that was one of the reasons Victoria had such a problem with Leonardo. He was the mini version of his dad.

Five minutes later, Victoria followed her mother to the huge rocks that made up the beach of the island. The night was still pitch black, but there were floating orbs of light on the island, providing a little bit of light. As soon as Jason came back with Leo, Annabeth turned toward them.

"I think they form a path," she said, looking at the line of orbs heading into the forest. "A path that leads to Themis."

"Or a trap," Leo said bitterly. "Am I the only one who doesn't remember it being this easy?"

Nervous glances. Victoria had just been thinking the same thing. They crossed halfway down the coast of North America practically unscathed, then avoided the lightning strike by a centimeter, and sent away a blood thirsty monster simply by telling her, 'Themis said we could!' Sounded exactly like a trap to Victoria. But Annabeth shook her head.

"I don't think this is a trap, but yes, Leo. It's much too easy," she paused, gathering her thoughts. "But I think it's because she wants us here. I don't know why, but Themis wants us for something."

Reyna knew. Victoria knew her mother too well to know she was hiding information, and she was sure this was it. Why she was hiding it, Victoria had absolutely no idea.

"Well, does anyone have a better idea?" Jason looked at each of the demigods in turn, but nobody spoke up. He nodded at Annabeth. "Well, I guess we're following you,"

"Just like old times," Piper grinned, looping her arm through Annabeth's. Annabeth gave her a sly smile in return, but looked at Percy. He nodded, smiled and headed in the direction the orbs that lead into the forest. Victoria's every instinct wanted to turn away, to get as far off the island as possible, but she had no control over the matter. She followed her mother into the trees.

The forest was dark, and slightly damp as though it had rained a day ago. The white, peeling birch trees gave the place a dead, skeletal feeling and Victoria got a chill up her spine. The floating white orbs were every couple yards or so, and before long, (thankfully) they entered a clearing. There was a grey marble temple in the middle of it, small but large enough to easily house one of the priests back at home. Victoria thought back to all the work Jason had done, being Pontifer, with building the statues and temples he did. It wasn't a small feat, but not even that had warmed Victoria's disposition to him. It wasn't that she didn't like him, exactly. It was hard not to, really. But he had broken her mother's heart- and she hadn't really ever forgiven him for it.

A figure interrupted Victoria's thoughts, standing on the edge of the temple in the shadows. It was busy, running in and out of the doorway, between the columns and behind the marble archways. Reyna looked unsurprised, but the others stood cautiously. Reyna cleared her throat, and the figure jumped. She looked startled, and hurried into view.

She was beautiful, but in the girl-next-door kind of way. She had mahogany hair tied back in a low ponytail, with dark rimmed glasses with high cheekbones and a pointed nose. She wore a blouse and high waisted skirt- Victoria couldn't help thinking of her as a godly librarian. The woman smiled.

"You made it," she said proudly. Something slipped out of her hand, and she nearly tripped trying to pick it back up. "Oh, uh, follow me. Much to discuss. Much to explain. Hurry now!"

The seven didn't look especially eager to follow the scatterbrained woman into her cluttered temple, but Reyna followed without hesitation so the others had no choice but to follow. Inside, the entire temple looked like a mix between- what else- a library and a police suspect board, with lines of string connecting one dot to the other and pictures, texts and other scribblings tacked to the walls. Books were littered on virtually every surface. The woman absentmindedly flicked her hand, and a pile of them scurried off a marble pew in the center of the circular temple. Nobody sat.

"Excuse the mess," she called back to them, setting the book she had in her hands down on a huge pedestal. "I wasn't expecting you so soon. I thought Tethys would've surely ignored my word. I suppose her master has scared her into listening to all titans,"

"She and her brothers almost drowned us," Frank growled. The woman only sighed, walking back toward them, polishing her glasses.

"Tethys has always had such a temper. Not my favorite niece, to be sure. Never was good with children," she rolled her eyes. "She practically raised Hera and look how she turned out!"

"Uh, last I checked I wasn't a kid," Leo looked around for verification. "Like, pretty sure Jason turned 44 last week."

"Don't remind me," he grumbled. "But Leo has a point-"

"Please. My nephew turned 44 hundred, last month. You are mere infants to me," she crossed her arms. "But that's not what we're here to discuss. Where are the others?"

Reyna narrowed her eyes, and the others exchanged uneasy glances.

"What others?" Percy said cautiously, eyes in slits. Themis spun around, legitimately concerned.

"What others?" Themis exclaimed. "Did you even listen to Rachel's prophecy?! Ugh, I had the exact same problem when I was Oracle- nobody ever listens!"

"I'm sorry, I really don't follow," Jason stepped up in front of the rest. Themis sighed exhaustedly.

"I'm the Titan of good council and foresight," she said impatiently. "I can predict the near future. But I don't have to be psychic to interpret a simple prophesy such as that! 'Old and new together defeat Fortune's woes?' And trust me, you're going to need them to defeat her."

"Wait a second," Annabeth's eyes flashed murderously. "Are you talking about our children?"

"Absolutely," she beamed. Frank went white.

"No. No, absolutely not. No way in Hades," he said furiously. Hazel tried consoling him, but he was not to be comforted. "Out of the question!"

"We aren't bringing our kids into this," Piper said, but almost like she was asking a question. Jason didn't look her in the eyes. "Right, Jason?"

He stayed silent.

"Look," Percy's nostrils flared. "You do what you want with us, but do not involve them. It has nothing to-"

"It has everything to do with them!" she exploded. "Why do you think that your children total to eight- the ideal Greek number?"

"Not all of them are Greek," Hazel said quietly. Themis scoffed.

"So remove your daughter. You're left with seven- still no coincidence. They will be a part of this quest, and you will accept that, sooner or later." Themis looked reproachful. Reyna stared at the ground. Piper looked at Jason.

"Do you trust them?" she whispered. He dismissed the question with a wave of his hand.

"The real question is, do we let them?" He looked away, staring hard at the horizon.

"So, am I the only one with faith in my kids?" Leo, who had been silent, spoke up now. "I mean, I understand your guys's hesitance, but hell. The youngest of them is, what? Fifteen? Do you guys remember how old we were when we defeated the giants. Hazel was younger than that!"

"He has a point, Frank," she put a hand on his chest, and his heavy breathing slowed. He looked helpless.

"I...what if something happens? I won't...I won't be there..." he faltered. Victoria felt her heart break a little inside. She couldn't stand seeing a big guy like that break down. Percy came over, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Our kids will be there, Frank," he said confidently. "All of them. They'll watch out for eachother, just like we did,"

"We do," Leo corrected. Frank said nothing more, but nodded. Reyna's head snapped up.

"My children stay out of it," she said suddenly. Victoria's heart pounded. No.

Themis tilited her head, amused.

"I'm afraid, Praetor, that's their choice." she said solemnly. Reyna looked almost panicked, but regained her composure. Themis gave her a slightly sympathetic look.

"So how do we go about this?" Piper asked aloud. "How will they know to come?"

"Oh, they'll know," Themis's eyes suddenly looked straight at Victoria's. Victoria gasped. "I'm sure someone will get the message through,"

Victoria's eyelids flew open. She looked at her watch. Three fifty six. No time to lose. She jumped out of her bed, walking tip toe to get to her brother, Markus.

Please Gods, she prayed. Don't let the others wake up.

She gently shook his shoulder. Luckily, Markus was a light sleeper. His eyes flew open, but she covered his mouth.

"C'mon," she whispered. "We need to talk,"


	8. Chapter 8

Robert had good ears.

The soft knocking at his door at four in the morning had gone deaf to both Zoe and Charlie, but Robert was a lighter sleeper. He had trained himself to be so as a survival tactic- after being on so many quests in his few years, it was a valuable skill. Unless of course, you were trying to actually get some sleep. Then it was obnoxious. He yawned, jumping off the top bunk and walking over to the door. The saltwater fountain gleamed in the corner, the weld mark still there from the repairs his Uncle Tyson had had to make after his dad chopped it in half. After questioning his reasoning behind it, his father had replied with, "I wasn't having a good day,"

And neither was Robert as he opened the cabin door. Markus and Victoria Ramirez-Arellano stood at the doorway, Markus with a torch and Victoria leaning against the frame with her arms crossed. Neither of them looked happy.

"Good, it's you," Victoria said, sternly. "We gotta talk,"

About fifteen minutes later, Robert still couldn't believe what he was hearing. A quest? With his parents? That was hard to swallow alone, but how were they even supposed to get there- to this island? Not to mention Victoria's plan...

"I agree we should leave now," he said after a moment. Markus nodded, and started to turn, but Robert continued. "But...are you sure you should come? I don't want to risk endangering you two if it's not necessary."

Victoria stiffened, but Markus simply shook his head and grinned.

"Not going to get rid of us that easy, Jackson."

Robert grinned, looking down.

"Not what I meant," he smirked that famous Jackson smirk. "But point taken. Round up the others, be back in ten,"

"Got it,"

Robert's head was spinning as he walked back into the cabin. They were actually doing this. And though he wouldn't exactly admit it, he was sort of disappointed the two had come to him for approval. Lupa had called him a born leader in his dreams with her, but he hadn't believed her. He had become Praetor against his will, and he passed the title to Charlie as soon as possible. Robert had never gotten the real chance to lead. Now, again, it was being thrust upon him. He shook Charlie's shoulder.

"Charlie. Wake up, time to go," he said in his biggest brother voice. He threw a sock at Zoe. "You too, sunshine. Get up,"

His younger siblings groaned in unison. Charlie sat up slowly, but Zoe was alert, already up.

"What's up- for shit's sake, Robert! It's four in the morning!" Charlie moaned. Robert threw on his brown leather jacket, straightening his collar.

"Mom and Dad need us," he said curtly. That got Charlie's attention.

"What do you mean, 'Mom and Dad need us'?" Charlie demanded, grabbing his shoes and throwing them on, hastily tying the laces. "How could you possibly know that?"

"Victoria had a dream," Robert said bluntly, throwing clothes, water bottles- anything within arms reach in his duffel bag. Zoe changed quickly, throwing on a green jacket and jeans while Charlie threw on a black t shirt and went for his weapon. The kids had all received enchanted weapons at birth- a gift from Athena and Poseidon. Robert had gotten a double edged axe, one blade made of celestial bronze and the other Imperial gold. When he twisted the axe's hilt it shrank into a magical key that could virtually unlock any door as long as it had a keyhole. Charlie's weapon was a four foot double edged sword, with a custom made leather hilt, perfectly balanced. As soon as he hilted his weapon, it dissolved into a belt worn around his waist. The belt also doubled as camouflage at the tap of a buckle. Zoe was armed with a more subtle weapon- a simple dagger, celestial bronze. Her mother had trained her how to fight with one since she was old enough to hold it, and it would always end up turning back into it's civilian form- her's melted down into a ring that wrapped around her right middle finger. The ring's clear jewel could detect lies among those she talked with. All in all, they were pretty freaking sweet.

"What kind of dream?" Zoe asked quickly, trying to extract as much information as fast as possible.

"The kind where some Titan told our parents that the line in the prophecy where, 'Old and new come together'?" Robert threw his key in his pocket. "Means them and us. Together."

"So we're just leaving? Now?" she demanded. Charlie packed his own bag.

"Makes sense to me," he said, putting on his own belt. "I mean, what are we going to tell Chiron? 'Hey, Vic had a dream that a Titan told her our parents need our help, so we're just gonna go,'? Something tells me that's not gonna fly,"

"So where is Victoria now?" Zoe asked, throwing her hair up in a ponytail.

"Out with Markus, gathering the others," Robert explained. Zoe made a squeaking noise.

"Markus is coming?"

"Oh right. Forgot you guys were a thing," Charlie waggled his eyebrows. Zoe tried her best not to blush.

"We're not!"

"Didn't he see you naked?"

"Do not remind me," Robert said possessively. He didn't appreciate the fact Markus had seen more of his sister than he ever should have. Robert was extremely protective of his little sister- no matter how good a guy he thought Markus might be, he sort of wanted to tear the guy's throat out.

"Ugh, just tell me when we're meeting back up?" she flushed furiously.

"Three minutes," Robert checked his watch. "They're meeting us back here."

The trio headed back out to the torchlit commons, where seven dark figures were headed toward them. Robert's heart skipped a beat. She was with them.

He didn't even know her name, but when he caught her staring at him when they first arrived, he felt an instant connection. She was slender, with caramel colored skin and almond eyes like polished obsidian. Her hair was the color of dark amber, and it draped over her shoulder in a thick braid. The flower in her hair was gone, replaced by a leather cord tied around her head. Her eyes focused on his- then quickly turned away. Why?

"Good, you're all here," Robert nodded. He turned to Victoria and Markus. "Everybody up to date on the situation?"

"Yep," Victoria looked grim. "I know where we need to go- or at least the direction. Any idea's on transportation?"

"Well, I could probably whip up another flying sphere," Sammy mused. "I could give it spikes this time, and-"

"NO!" multiple campers shouted at the same time.

"Sh!" Zoe stepped forward. "We have to be silent. And...I think I have a couple of ideas."

She headed down towards the waters edge. Robert looked at Charlie, who shrugged.

"She hasn't been wrong before," he followed her, the rest on his trail. Zoe crouched by the water's edge, whispering something Robert couldn't make out. She rose, grinning.

"It won't be as stylish as our parent's rides," she conceded. "But it'll be a ride."

'What exactly do you mean as, 'ride'?" Silena stepped forward. Zoe smirked.

"That's what I mean," she pointed to the surf as five white lines appeared against the waves. Five enormous sharks were speeding toward them faster than they should've been. "Hope none of you have a papercut,"

The sharks waded up near the shore. No one except Zoe looked very anxious to get in the water.

"Konner! Saidy! How are you?" she was waist deep in the water. "Drax, Forrest, Celiad- did you lose weight?"

Robert leaned over to Markus.

"This is the girl you're interested in?" he whispered. Markus cracked a smile.

"I've seen a lot of stranger things," he waded out to join her, to Robert's displeasure. He sighed, looking back at the rest. "Alright, c'mon. Two per shark."

"This is not how I envisioned coming to my parent's rescue," Emily grimaced, stepping into the water. Sammy ran in the water after her.

"Hey, beautiful, don't worry! You can ride with me," he winked. "I'd feel a lot safer riding with a badass like you. You can, like, protect me and stuff!"

Emily smiled gratefully, and mounted the shark behind Sammy.

"That's a good idea," Zoe said. "Let's do boy girl boy girl to distribute our weight evenly. They're great white's, not megalodon's."

"Aren't those extinct?" Silena said, raising an eyebrow. Charlie shot her a grin.

"Depends on who you ask," he winked. Silena rolled her eyes. "Riding with me, Sparky?"

"Only because you can probably control this thing," she looked around awkwardly, straddling the shark behind Charlie. Esperanza looked enlightened.

"That's a good point," she turned to Robert. "Mind if I...?"

"No!" Robert said quickly. She made a face. "I mean, 'no, I don't mind'. Sure. I'm um...I'm Robert Jackson by the way,"

"We called him Bobby when he was little!" Charlie yelled over. Essie laughed, and Robert ground his teeth. Charlie...

"Esperanza," she smiled. Leonardo turned to Victoria.

"I guess that leaves you and me, Praetor," he grinned. Victoria looked repulsed.

"No. Absolutely not. As if. No way," she crossed her arms. Silena gave her a look. "What? I said no!"

"C'mon, Vic! We don't have time for this- the sun rises in an hour," she said hastily. "Not to mention the harpies will be on patrol in less than- what, fifteen minutes?"

"Ugh," Victoria growled, looking at Leonardo. He smiled back cluelessly. "Fine."

"Sorry it's such a chore, Miss High and Mighty," he smirked, and she rolled her eyes, climbing on behind him. Robert surveyed the area, making sure everything was secure. He looked at Victoria and Leo.

"Ride close to Zoe, so she can direct the sharks where you tell them," Robert was intensely aware of Essie's slender arms around his waist. "Let's go before someone finds us,"

The rest nodded, and with the slippery feeling of the sharks underneath their legs, they took off into the ocean. For some reason Robert had the urge to look back- and his heart jumped into his throat. Chiron was standing at the beach, a sad expression on his feet. He raised his hands in a final farewell, and guilt crashed over Robert like a giant wave. They should have just told him. Essie caught him staring.

"What?" she asked gently. That jarred him back to reality. He smiled.

"Nothing," he said casually, turning back to face the sea. He didn't want to burden her or anyone else with that feeling. He took a deep breathe, wondering how on earth he was going to lead these kids into battle- or even keep them alive that long. He was the oldest here, and even if that meant absolutely nothing to him, others were looking to him for leadership and support. He knew that both his parents were natural born leaders- but he sure as Hades didn't feel like one. Robert hated having this responsibility on his shoulders- but he also didn't trust anyone else to take it. That was Robert's fatal flaw- so told to him by his grandmother. He remembered their meeting so clearly, like it had been burned into his head. He doubted he would ever forget it.

The quest had paid out in the long run- the purple Lares had been put to rest again- even if he had to travel all the way to New Jersey to do it. He had just lost one of his friends- a good guy, Albert Estrada. Robert breathed heavily, wiping the blood off his forehead and feeling absolute desolation swallow him. It had been his fault Al had died. He was responsible for the safety of his team- and Al had just been killed because Robert hadn't been careful enough. That thought kept circulating in his head- my fault, my fault, my fault.

"You're wrong," A voice said sternly behind him. He whirled around- a woman stood behind him, arms crossed. She had on a flannel shirt and jean vest, like she had been hiking somewhere. Her black hair was tied back in a ponytail, but her clear grey eyes bored into his. He recognized her from his dreams, but this was the first time they had met in person. He exhaled, and threw down his axe.

"Athena," he said, some disdain showing through. She have him a dry smile.

"I understand your anger, Robert. But put it aside, that isn't why I'm here," she said, eyes sympathetic. "I know what you must think of me. I'm sure your father-"

"Has only ever said positive things about you," he said truthfully, with narrowed eyes. So his grandmother showed up now, when he was eighteen, after all these years? Of him asking for guidance, of any sign- now? After the battle, after he let his friend…he shook his head. "What can I do for you, Grandmother?"

Athena tilted her head thoughtfully.

"Your mother was always a favorite of mine," she regaled. "My daughter brought me much honor, and pride. And your father…while he was never worthy of her, managed to save the world a few times, and that never hurts in winning over a mother in law. Still. Robert Damasen Jackson. You are the product of two Olympians always at odds. You will always be at odds with yourself,"

Robert felt his anger balloon in his chest. His fists clenched.

"You don't know what you're talking about," he grit his teeth. She narrowed her eyes.

"I very rarely not know what I am talking about, Robert Jackson." She said coldly. "And am I so wrong? You are a born leader. You are destined for greatness, the eldest of your kin, the strongest of the generation. And yet you refuse to accept this. But if I can pose a question, Robert?"

"What?" Robert said cautiously. Her grey eyes flashed coldly to his.

"Who would take your place?" she said coolly. "Your brother? He is too like his father- reckless and rebellious. Zoe is too thoughtful and concise- but you have the best of both worlds."

"But I don't want to!" Robert yelled through gritted teeth. "Look what happens when I lead! I get people killed! Grandmother…I don't want to,"

Her expression softened.

"And that is your fatal flaw, Robert Jackson," she said sympathetically. "You are a leader who doesn't want to lead. Unless you accept it…" she looked down disdainfully at Albert. "This happened because you tried to fight your role. This will not be the last time we meet, my grandson. I will be watching you,"

She had disappeared. Ever since, Robert had done his best to follow her advice, to little avail. When thrust into the leadership role, he still avoided it. For the sake of this quest he had to step up- but he wasn't sure he was up to the task. Still, something felt different this time. Maybe it was the feeling of Essie's arms wrapped around him, or the fact he cared about these people more than anyone he had ever quested with. Something was different about this quest- maybe something better.


	9. Chapter 9

After about three hours of balancing himself on a wet, slippery shark with a girl with nails like wolverine digging into his chest, Leonardo was about ten thousand percent done with this quest. He wondered absently if he jumped overboard if he would survive, or if his quest members would come back for him. Victoria sure as hell wouldn't, that's for sure. The girl looked at him like he was a tiny, dangerous bug that had to be squashed immediately. Even now, when she was clinging to him for dear life, he could almost feel the resonating hate coming off her. The two had never been close, but this was almost a little offensive. Did he smell? Did he have a booger on his face the first time they talked? Whatever it was, Leo had basically accepted the fact that, even though she was mega hot, Victoria would always dislike him. Oh well. Happens.

"How much further?" he called back to her, and then did a double take. Victoria's tan skin had gone ghostly white. "Hey. Hey! You okay?"

"Fine!" she snapped. But she wasn't- Leonardo wondered what her problem was. She kept looking around like she was waiting for something to happen.

"Victoria, if you know something, or if something's worrying you, you can tell me," he said, knowing it was a failed attempt. She would never-

"It's just," she interrupted his thoughts, surprising him. "This is where they were attacked. Our parents."

"Oh," Leo said, looking around. The clouds had cleared up, the seas calm. The blue sky was brilliant, the sun twinkling off the glass like ocean. He shrugged. "Looks okay now. Maybe we should warn the others just in-"

WHOOSH!

The sea erupted beneath them. He heard Victoria's short scream before plundering underneath the water, white bubbles frothing everywhere, blocking his vision. He was upside down, then horizontal- which way was up?! He blew a volley of bubbles out his nose, then followed them. He broke the surface, and managed to get a gulp of air before something clamped onto his leg and dragged him back under. He kicked and struggled, but whatever had hold of him wasn't keen on letting go. He contemplated summoning lightning, but he had no idea where the others were. He didn't want to risk electrocuting any of his friends. But as he got drug deeper, he began to panic. His lungs were burning, screaming for air- but he was twenty feet from the surface. He had no choice- he tried for lightning, but it was a clear day, and Leonardo was weak. He was losing consciousness fast- all he could think was, 'What a dumb way to go,' when his eyes started to close. The last thing he remembered was a figure swimming toward him, a silhouette with a sword and billowing hair. Then his vision went dark- and he blacked out.

Waking up with a mouthful of sand was not Leo's ideal way to greet the morning. His eyes fluttered open, and he immediately retched, coughing up wet sand onto a beach. His eyes watered, and his throat felt like it had been flayed- but he was alive. He looked over and saw a pair of boots- which upon further investigation belonged to Victoria, who looked down on him in detest. He crawled to his knees.

"What- what happened?" he sputtered. She furrowed her brows, but crouched down to slap him on the back, expelling the rest of the sand. "Thanks,"

"We got ambushed," she said angrily. "I should have seen it coming- should've said something."

"Victoria, we had three Poseidon descendants on board- there was no way we could've seen anything coming," he turned over on his back. "I- I was drowning. Did you-?"

"I stabbed it in the tentacle," she said brusquely. She raised an eyebrow. "What? You're an asset. I wasn't just going to let you die,"

"Yeah, well, thanks for that," he sat up, stretching. "So where are the others?"

She looked worried. Victoria bit her lip, a habit Leo noticed she only did when she was concerned.

"I don't know." she said, furrowing her brow and sitting down next to him. "I managed to pull us to the island, but I have no idea which one it is, or if anyone else is on it,"

"What do you mean- this isn't the island from your dream?" On the ride over, Victoria had explained to him the gist of her vision- and Leo hadn't liked a word of it. Victoria shook her head.

"No. That beach was made of rocks. And besides…" she bit her lip again. "I don't think we're even in the Atlantic anymore. Look," Leo followed her gaze. Out in the ocean, a green tail the size of a cruise ship flickered out of the water. Leo's heart dropped.

"The Sea of Monsters," he breathed out. "How'd we get past Scylla and Charybdis?"

"Don't know," she shook her head. "Someone wants us out of the picture, and they did whatever they could to make it happen."

Leo noticed for the first time the nice temperature, where in New York it had been nearly 50 degrees and colder in the water- here it was easily 85. He also noticed Victoria had ripped her jeans into shorts, not that it really mattered. He turned around, and got his first good glimpse at the island they had been marooned on. It was big, looked about a mile in either direction down the beach. Another sign they were no longer in the Atlantic- palm trees. The jungle looked endless and hot- but Leo figured they'd have to explore it eventually.

"Well, lovely," he sighed. "I guess she should start on a fire,"

At least they had something to eat.

Leo ripped the leg off the Stymphalian bird and took a large bite. Cooking it had been easy enough, but catching them had been a completely different story. Victoria sure had a good arm...

The sun had started to set as Leo and Victoria sat on the beach, a fire crackling between them. Victoria had been surprisingly silent the entire time they'd been sitting here, but Leo had started to worry. It wasn't like her not to be nagging him, or criticizing him or insulting him- at the very least speaking. Leo turned, offering her a drumstick.

"Want any?"

"Not hungry,"

Leo fell silent. He knew something was really bothering her, but what was he supposed to do about it? His dad always knew the right thing to say, and how to say it. Silena was good with words just like their mom- but Leo was never so good at the whole comforting thing. He decided to give it a shot anyways.

"Victoria...you know you're going to have to let me in eventually," he said, trying to sound understanding. "We're going to be here together for God's know how long- just tell me what's wrong."

She was silent, and Leo deflated. Well, at least he could say he tried. If she didn't want to talk, then-

"My mother didn't want me coming," she said, looking out at the setting sun. "She specifically asked for me to be left behind. She knew I'd screw this up and...I just wanted to prove her wrong. But she was right. I ruined everything,"

"What? Victoria, how can you seriously think that?" he sat forward. "You think because as we happened to wander past where some monster threatened our parents, we were going to get attacked?"

"We were attacked," she said bitterly, hugging her knees to her chest. Leo shook his head.

"I don't think it's the same person," he said confidently. "I mean, Tetanus-"

"Tethys," she corrected, but a smile tugged at her lips.

"Tethys or whatever, she wanted to kill our parents, right?" Leo reasoned. "Why would she let us go? Didn't Themis only give your mom free protection- nothing about us, right?"

"Yeah, I...I guess,"

"So why would she send us here?" Leo smiled like it was obvious. To be honest, he had no idea if Tetanus had sent them here or not- but the important part was to comfort Victoria. "Why the Sea of Monsters?"

"I guess that doesn't make any sense," she furrowed her brow, then looked over at Leo. "When did you get so clever?"

"Born with it, babe," he winked, and Victoria's previous indifference turned back to distaste. She stood up, walking to the tree line. Leo scrambled over to follow her. "Hey, where are you going?"

"See those clouds?" she pointed to the horizon. "It's going to rain soon- maybe an hour, two at most. We need a shelter."

"What's wrong with the beach? Can't we set something up here?" he asked. Victoria looked at him as if he had three heads.

"We'll be most exposed there! Besides, the rain will make the waves go crazy- trust me, you don't want to be anywhere near here when that storm hits," she pulled out her sword, chopping at the vines in her way. Leo scurried behind to keep up.

"I just don't think it's a good idea, you know? Exploring the jungle at night," he avoided stepping on an enormous beetle. "Maybe we should just wait till morning-"

"Grace," she swiveled around to face him, and he ducked to avoid her sword. "Look. You can either follow me, or you can turn around and head back to the beach to get beaten up by Godzilla sized waves coming at you at 40 mph. Your choice,"

She smirked, heading back into the jungle. Leonardo gritted his teeth, but walked forward. If anything, he had to make sure she didn't kill herself. Aunt Reyna would never forgive him- not to mention Victoria's dad...

He shuddered.

"Hey, I was thinking," Leonardo jumped on rocks, following her trail. "If you're so Pro-Roman, why do you have such a big crush on Charlie Jackson?"

"What!? I...I don't have a crush...!" she flushed. Leo smirked- finally, something to make her speechless.

"I mean, he's about as Greek as you can get," he said casually, passing Victoria, who stood there gaping. "Not to mention the fact I heard your brother already made it to like, third base with Charlie's sister- you guys could all make one big happy family-"

"Leo, stop!" Victoria yelled. Leo rolled his eyes.

"Sure, now you're embarrassed enough to ask me to stop," he laughed. A growl from the darkness instantly silenced his amusement. He froze. A pair of beady red eyes glared out at him from the jungle ahead. Fear condensed in his throat. Victoria was only five or so feet behind him, but he heard her voice as if she were whispering in his ear.

"Don't. Move," she sounded extremely scared, which is what worried Leo the most. Victoria was fearless. Whatever this was... "Stay completely still,"

"Was planning on it," he said shakily back. The red eyes became bigger, moving toward him until the predator surfaced. The first thought in Leo's head was, Giant Pitbull! The thing looked basically like that, only the size of a car and with razor sharp fangs, like those of a shark. It's nostrils flared, like it was taking in their scent. Victoria inhaled sharply.

"What? What is it?" Leo frowned. He knew a little bit of Greek mythology, but he didn't remember a giant pitbull anywhere.

"I...I think it's the Laelaps," her voice shook. "The dog that always captures it's prey,"

"Oh," Leo's voice was squeaky. The dog wasn't charging, but it's eyes remained trained on him and Victoria. Saliva spilled out the dog's mouth, and Leo grimaces. "For the record, I would like it to be noted that I was against touring the jungle,"

"Shut up," her voice shook. The dog snarled suddenly, hackles rising. Victoria's foot snapped a twig. The dog lunged. "RUN!"

Leo didn't need to be told twice. He turned, sprinting as fast as he could after Victoria. The Laelaps growled, bounding after them at impossible speeds. The beach wasn't so far from where they had ventured, and they made it to the shore quickly- where Leo ran face first into a woman doing her laundry.

"Oof!" he crumpled to the ground, and the woman bounced off him into Victoria. The Laelaps burst out of the jungle and ran for them. Leo could've sworn they were done for, but the woman shakily stood up.

"Ugh...Gunter, no!" she put her hand up. The huge pitbull whined, but sat down obediently at the woman's feet. Leo looked up to her in shock. She turned to them, wincing. "Ow."

"I...I'm sorry about that," Leo stammered, helping a stunned Victoria to her feet. The woman looked as weirded out as they felt, so Leo felt a little better about that. Bad guys always knew everything- she seemed just as confused as them. "I'm...I'm Leonardo Grace, this is-"

"Victoria Ramirez-Arellano," she furrowed her brows, looking at the strewn pieces of laundry everywhere. "And who are you?"

The woman gave a strange smile, putting her hand on the Laelaps nose. The best wagged it's enormous tail. She looked at the pair with a gentle stare.

"I'm Europa," she said as though she were expecting a bad reaction. "This is Gunter. I gues he got pretty excited when he found you,"

"Wait, Europa? As in, the Europa?" Victoria said in awe. Europa raised an eyebrow, smiling sadly.

"As in, named the continent after Europa? Yeah, that's me," she gave them a dry smile. "Sorry you didn't find someone cooler,"

Leo was surprised at the casual sound of her voice. Europa looked about eighteen or nineteen, with pale skin and beautiful blue eyes that shone like a cloudless summer day. Dark lashes framed them, and she ran her fingers through her dark blonde hair. She was dressed pretty modern too, in a hoodie and...were those jeggings?

"Wait...how is that possible?" Leo shook his head in confusion. "Weren't you mortal?"

"For a while, I guess," she shrugged. "But I guess Zeus made me immortal so we could still hang every century or so."

"Hang?" Victoria said incredulously. "Isn't this the same god who abducted you and...you know..."

"Please," Europa laughed. "That whole, 'carried away on a magical bull' thing? Staged. Zeus just thought Hera wouldn't blame me if she thought it was all him. But no. It wasn't the prelude to Taken. I actually liked the guy. Why else would he give me presents on our one year?"

She gestured to the Laelaps- Gunter was it?

"Zeus gave you a dog as an anniversary present?" Leo raised an eyebrow. Europa smiled fondly at her monster dog.

"Gunter was only one of three gifts," she pulled out a necklace from under her hoodie. It was beautiful, and having Aphrodite as a grandmother, Leo could appreciate beauty. It was gold, inlaid with sapphires and mother of pearl, encrusted with diamonds on the borders. A huge, lightning blue gem glowed in the center, seeming to spark with electricity. Victoria exhaled.

"Wow," she said breathlessly. Leo looked over dubiously. He hadn't pegged Victoria as a jewelry girl, but she looked smitten. "It looks good for being several thousand years old,"

"What? Oh, no, this isn't the original," Europa laughed kindly, as if amused by the thought. "No, Hera destroyed that long ago, along with it's countless replicates. This is number, 243,576, I think? Or 243,577. One of the two,"

"Yeah, well, as happy as I am that you got your replacement back guaranteed, I got to ask," Leo looked around in disbelief at the island. "Why are you here?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" she looked back at him in the same unbelieving manner. "Everyone yearns for that quiet little tropical paradise. I like being alone. Zeus comes every couple decades or so. It's a nice life. And then, I get people like you,"

She looked the heroes up and down. Victoria grimaced.

"What? What's wrong with us?" she asked defensively, standing a little closer to Leo. Europa's eyes widened.

"Oh no! Nothing- it's nice having demigods visit. Company's alright in little doses, especially if it's one of Zeus's brood," she smiled knowingly at Leo's startled look. "You got your old man's eyes, kid. Can't forget 'em,"

"Grandfather, actually," he stuttered. Europa's eyebrows shot up.

"Thalia or Jason?" she tilted her head. Leo wondered how she knew so much about his family.

"Jason," he said cautiously, and Europa smiled, like she had expected it.

"And you?" she turned to Victoria. "You're no legacy. What, a child of...Athena?"

"Mars," she said stiffly. Leo was a little shocked to hear it out loud. He knew that Victoria deeply resented her father- he hadn't even bothered to claim her. If her mom hadn't been around, Leo wondered if she ever would have found out. Europa pressed her mouth into a hard line.

"Yes...well. There's something to be said for that," she bent down to pick up her laundry. "Don't worry, kid. We don't all end up like our parents,"

A twitch of a smile played over Victoria's lips.

"So, what are you doing here? How did you get to this island?" Europa asked, gathering up the last of her spilled clothes. Victoria smirked.

"It's a long story," she said tiredly.

"I've got nothing but time," Europa shrugged. So Leo and Victoria emptied their story onto Europa, explaining to her their predicament and how Victoria had dragged Leo to the only land in sight- the island. Europa looked more and more unsure at every twist of the story, grimacing as they came to the end. She studied them with her enormous sapphire eyes.

"I wish I could tell you you're wrong," she said sympathetically. "But I think Victoria here is right. Somebody wants you out of the quest, but I can't say who."

"So you can't help us," Leo said hopelessly. Europa raised an eyebrow.

"Now I didn't say that,"


	10. Chapter 10

Getting knocked unconscious wasn't Charlie's favorite past time. Somehow he had gotten it into his head that passing out and falling asleep were completely different, and therefore dreams would be too. His theory was proven false, to his utter disappointment.

Usually, Charlie had a sense of his body in his dreams, a sort of ghost like feel of transparency. Not this time. He felt as though he were the wind itself, constantly shifting and blowing. He hated it. He was looking down on an open sea, and one tiny white sailing boat sailed along the water. Charlie's instincts told him they weren't so far from the coast- but the coast of where? He peered in for a closer look.

On board, eight demigods looked severely troubled. He recognized his parents first- his father at the steering wheel, his mother by his side with a compass and countless maps. Reyna was across from her, looking sternly down. He saw Jason at the stern, absentmindedly blowing winds into the sail at the command of his hand. Piper was busy talking with Frank, Leo and Hazel. Charlie strained to hear their voices.

"-think that it's a good idea?" Piper was saying, brows knit in concern. "I just can't think that Silena and Leonardo are racing here right now...part of me, to be honest, doesn't want them to,"

"I know how you're feeling," Hazel grabbed Frank's hand. Charlie wanted to roll his non existant eyes. Please! They were old enough to go on a freaking quest with the grownups...even Leonardo, the youngest child of the seven, was older than Hazel had been. It infuriated Charlie to no end that they continued acting like their kids were newborn infants- he was twenty years old, for the gods sake! Apparently, Leo was with them.

"Pipes, Hazel...you guys worry too much!" he reclined back in his seat. "You forget who these kids' parents are?"

Hazel and Piper gave grudging smiles. Frank gave him a scowl.

"That's sort of what I'm worried about," he mumbled. Leo raised an eyebrow, and Frank sighed. "I'm not exactly thrilled that Emily and Sammy are going to be travelling together,"

Hazel shot him a dirty look, but Leo only looked amused.

"Why?" he questioned. Frank twisted his mouth uncomfortably. But before he had a chance to answer, the boat lurched to one side. The four stumbled- then all looked directly at Percy. Charlie's dad held up his hands.

"Wasn't me," he said innocently. The boat lurched more violently again, and the demigods were tossed starboard across the boat. His father cursed. "What in Hades-"

"Percy! Below us!" Charlie's mom screamed at him. Only then did Charlie notice the colossal red tentacle rising out from the depths. He tried shouting out a warning, but only thin wisps of air floated out. The tentacle came crashing down, but Leo shot a huge volley of flames at the thing, and it quickly recoiled below the surface. Leo grinned.

"Anyone in the mood for kalamari?" he flashed a wicked smile at the crew. Jason jumped up.

"Everyday of the week," he growled, and Charlie noticed for the first time how intimidating the guy was. His glasses had gotten knocked off in the commotion, and for the first time Charlie could see the raw power and anger that surged through Jason Grace's clear blue eyes.

Three more tentacles soared out of the turquoise water, angrily thrashing about in the open air. Reyna looked surprisingly calm, but not in a reassuring way- more of an alarming one. She looked almost...catatonic. Annabeth shook her friend's arm, and Reyna's eyes regained life to them. She looked around at the situation, as if seeing it for the first time. Charlie's metaphorical eyes narrowed- that wasn't normal.

The eight jumped into action. Frank immediately morphed into a shark, and together he and Charlie's father dived down into the water to fight the creature from below. Annabeth took hold of the wheel, trying to keep the boat from capsizing. Reyna wielded her weapon as Piper grabbed at her magic knife, or whatever that thing was. Charlie hadn't really paid attention when her mom explained it. Leo was furiously spinning some contraption on his toolbelt, while Hazel unsheathed her spatha. The three tentacles suction cups grabbed for the boat, but somehow Piper and Hazel managed to keep it from attaching itself to the side of the ship while Reyna went in for the attack. But just as Charlie started admiring how well the group was doing, a shark was batted out of the sea into the air.

"Frank!" Hazel cried, but it simply morphed into a seal and dived straight back down. That of course, didn't help the surface swellers. Another tentacle was wrapping itself around the hull, threatening to snap the thing in half. Charlie took a quick look at the structure of the boat- the frame used looked like iron, and there was no way that metal could support a pressure like that without snapping. Charlie started to panic, and he saw his mother quickly do the same calculations in her head. Her eyes widened as cracks appeared on deck. Where the heck was his dad?!

Just as all hope seemed lost, (Charlie cursed himself for thinking that phrase) a glow illuminated the sky. The six demigods on board looked up in fright, concern and awe. A goddess was descending from the heavens, literally, right onto their boat. Now, Charlie had seen plenty of goddesses in his time, but this was the first that struck him as actually godly. She had black hair, done on ancient Greek style with a gold cord. She donned a white chiton, draped over one shoulder and tied at the waist with a gold braided belt. She stepped a bare foot onto the compromised ship deck with a sour expression.

"This is no way to visit the greatest demigods of this generation," she frowned. Leo and jason both gaped at her, but continued fighting off the huge tentacles.

"Yeah, well, I'd love to chat, lady-" Jason flew up to slice at one of the spasming tentacles. "But we're a little preoccupied! So unless you want to zap the monster into-"

"Done," she waved her hand, and the tentacles disappeared, popping into nothing. Reyna caught Piper as she swung at nothing and almost launched herself overboard. Annabeth steadied the ship, and then ran to the side of the boat, completely ignoring the goddess.

"Percy!" she yelled. Nothing. Not even a ripple. Charlie's heart clawed itself up to his throat. No. No, he couldn't have-

"Miss me?" Percy's voice, strained, came up on the other side of the boat, an unconscious Frank slung over his shoulders. Annabeth sobbed in relief, then ran over with Jason and Hazel to help them up. They lugged the men over the side of the boat, where they collapsed with exhaustion. "That wasn't fun,"

"I should think not," the goddess raised an eyebrow. "If you enjoy battle with that monster, you're either mad, or Hercules."

"What the hell was it," Leo caught his breath. "A kraken?"

"Gods in Olympus, no!" she looked aghast. "The Kraken is much larger- and I couldn't have done away with him so easily."

"How did you 'poof' that guy away?" Hazel questioned, cradling Frank's head in her lap. "Not that we're not grateful, of course."

"I'm the Goddess of Youth, young ones," she said proudly. "A baby squid is not nearly so challenging,"

"Goddess of Youth?" Annabeth stepped forward, leaving Percy on the ship deck. "Hebe?"

"I knew I could count on you, Annabeth," she winked. The eight demigods stared at the goddess, seemingly waiting for something to go wrong. The goddess sighed. "I'm not here to smite you or anything. Believe it or not, some of us minor goddesses can actually be helpful to you half-bloods,"

"Well, forgive me if your track record isn't exactly in your favor," Piper frowned. The goddess laughed.

"Very true, my heroes. But I have always tried to change that image," she gave them a sad smile. "My own husband is, after all, a demigod."

"That's right," Reyna nodded. "Hebe married Hercules as a sign of good blood between her mother, Hera."

"Right, I'm sure that's what Mother would have them tell you," Hebe rolled her blue eyes. "She never approved of my love for the mortal- of course when that mortal is Heracles there's not much you can do,"

"Except murder his wife and children," Percy muttered under his breath. Hebe looked like she was about to say something, but Jason quickly covered.

"So why are you here?" Jason voiced. "I mean, we're grateful for the assist and all, but-"

"-usually the gods don't do something unless there's something in it for them," Leo finished. Hebe looked sad.

"I know you cannot trust me. But I have a gift for you, should you choose to accept it," she paused, considering. "Actually, two gifts,"

"Wonderful," Percy said under his breath. Hebe smiled brightly.

"First, I will restore your ship. This is no way to go about your quest. You think you could make it all the way to the Panama Canal like this?"

Panama Canal? Why were Charlie's parents headed there?

"And what do you want in return?" Reyna narrowed her eyes. Hebe held up her hands.

"Why do you have to assume I want something?" she asked innocently. The demigods weren't convinced. She sighed. "Fine. Since you insist on me demanding something, there is a favor I would ask,"

"Surprise, surprise," Annabeth grumbled. Hebe narrowed her eyes.

"There is a half blood by the name of Tanner Faraday off the coast of Jacksonville Florida. I need you to find him," she said evenly.

"Why?" Leo questioned. "He one of yours?"

"Son of Tyche, actually," she responded coolly. "But he's vital to your success. You have to convince him to join you,"

"Why? What's so special about the son of Tyche?" Percy asked skeptically. Annabeth shot him a look.

"I'm not one to spoil the surprise," she gave them a mysterious smile. "But trust me, you'll want to meet him,"

"How are we supposed to convince some kid in Florida to come travel with some thirty-something-" Hazel shot Leo a look, and he huffed. "Okay, forty-something adults?"

"Well, that brings me to my second gift," she smiled oddly. Charlie didn't have a good feeling about that. "Anyone remember the legend of Iolas?"

"Oh no, you're not thinking about-" Annabeth started.

"Remember- find Tanner. Bring him with you. Get to the Panama Canal, your children will meet you on the other side," Hebe said quickly. "And don't say I never gave you anything,"

She waved her hand, and a purple fog started rolling over the broken deck.

"Wait- what?!" but Hebe had already vanished. Charlie felt himself becoming the fog, being pulled and swayed in different directions. His old 'body' was stripped, leaving him feeling clean, refreshed...new. The fog clouded his vision, and all he could hear was the coughing of his parents and friends on the boat. What did Hebe do?

Finally, the violet smoke began to clear- and Charlie didn't recognize what he saw.

Eight demigods were still there, but it was an entirely different ship. It was enormous, for one thing, with hundreds of oars protruding from either side. The sail was massive, the mast soaring into the sky. There was even a bronze figure head on the stern. Charlie guessed this was the "fixing the boat" part. But he didn't quite comprehend what else he saw.

Eight teenagers took the place of where his parents had stood. Where his father was, there was a young man, about seventeen, with messy black hair and bright green eyes. His jaw was narrower, and there was no beard, but there was no denying- it was Percy Jackson. Charlie felt his world go sideways. Next to him was a girl about his age, with long blonde curls and stormy eyes, wider than Charlie remembered. Her face was unlined, her hair lacked any grays- it was his mother, who somehow looked more dangerous than ever. Next to them, a small Latino boy with dark curls and loose suspenders looked shocked- the elvish features and mischievous eyes made it clear- it was Leo. To his right, an even stranger sight. Jason as a young boy, maybe fifteen or sixteen, with his ice blonde hair and startlingly blue eyes. He wasn't so intimidating- more relatable, like someone Charlie could talk to. Piper was even more changed- her hair was choppy, messy with an eagle feather tied in. Her body was slightly slimmer, less toned. Her kaleidoscope eyes reminded him of Silena- their faces, despite the hair color, were startlingly similar. At their feet, a girl Charlie didn't exactly recognize cradled a buff, asian teen on her lap. With a start, Charlie realized the young girl was Hazel Zhang. Her hair wasn't pulled back like normal- instead it was loose, a cinnamon swirl of crazy hair. And standing to Percy's right, could only be Reyna. Even in her youth she had projected authority and confidence though now she looked shocked. Her long dark hair was in a braid over her shoulder and her obsidian eyes were wide in surprise. Percy was the first to speak.

"Man, I forgot how good this feels!" He laughed loudly. This seemed to break the tension, and shock turned to awe and laughter. Annabeth pulled her long hair.

"Ugh, how did I ever manage all this hair?" she complained, tying it back in a ponytail. Leo moaned.

"No! I finally had muscles! Why, cruel Gods, why?" he threw back his head in anguish. Frank stirred.

"Ha-Hazel? What-?" he sat bolt up. "Is this a dream? Am I dreaming?"

"No," she laughed. "You missed all the excitement, baby. We...I guess we're young again,"

"Just for the duration of the quest, I think," Jason said, then made a face. "Is that my voice? Holy Jupiter, I sound like a preschooler,"

"No you don't," Piper grinned, kissing his cheek. "That's the voice I fell in love with,"

"Why did Hebe do this to us?" Reyna narrowed her eyes. "All for this, Son of Tyche?"

"I guess," Hazel helped Frank to his feet, still looking severely freaked out. "What was his name? Tanner something?"

"Faraday," Jason nodded. "I guess we go to Florida."

Charlie's eyes flew open.

His first thought was, What smells like day old krill?

Then he realized he was on a whale's back. The creature was surfaced just far enough to give Charlie a faux island sanctuary. His eyesight was blurry with seawater, but it was daytime, and the sun cleared his vision. It seemed endless ocean in his direct line of vision- the only problem was- they were in the wrong ocean. The water here glittered green rather than grey, and Charlie was pretty sure there weren't manatees in New York. One of them came up, curious, but Charlie kicked it away. He felt a little bad, but he was in a sour mood. It didn't get any better when he turned around.

Silena Grace, too, was regaining consciousness. She sat up slowly, rubbing her head and trying to open her eyes.

"Why do my eyes burn?" she complained, struggling to see. Charlie sighed, and managed to scoot a little closer across the whale to her.

"Let me help," he rolled his eyes, and took her face in either hands. He concentrated, and the saltwater ran down her cheeks, like tears. "Better?"

"Loads," she sounded sincerely grateful, which Charlie appreciated. "What the hell did you put us on!?"

There goes the gratitude.

"It's a blue whale," Charlie sounded offended. "Sorry I didn't have time to whip up a five star resort for you to wake up in, princess,"

"It stinks!" she plugged her nose. A moaning sound echoed from the ocean, and Charlie patted the beast sympathetically.

"Don't listen to her, Rolo," he said. "You smell great,"

"You named it Rolo?"

"Of course not, do I look like it's mother?"

"Wait," Silena looked at him dubiously. "You can talk to it?"

Charlie shifted. He always had trouble explaining how he communicated with marine life. Animals weren't exactly intelligent enough to hold actual conversations, but he got the general idea. Like, if someone called you smelly, you might project, Offended!

"I can translate an apology, if that's what you mean."

"No- I mean, has it seen our friends?"

For the first time, Charlie noticed the absence of the rest of their party. He especially noticed the absence of Zoe and Robert. He jumped to his feet.

"Robert!" he yelled. Silena followed example, also struggling to stand up on the slippery surface. "Zoe!"

"Leo!" she screamed out. "Victoria? ANYBODY!"

A glimmer caught Charlie's attention in the distance- a pod of dolphins?

"ZOE!" he belted. A hand shot up out of the water. "That's her- Rolo, that way!"

"I still can't believe this freaking whale's named Rolo," Silena muttered.

"Leave Rolo alone!"

"Charlie!" Zoe gasped, bobbing on the surface of the water, holding onto a dolphin's dorsal fin. She had two bodies with her- two unconscious friends. "Pull them up!"

Charlie and Silena hoisted a passed out Sammy and Emily onto the whale's back, then grabbing Zoe.

"Thank you," Zoe panted, hands and knees on the whale. "That dolphin couldn't handle that weight to much longer,"

"Welcome to the SS ROLO," Silena held out her hand, and Zoe took it, grinning. She shakily got to her feet.

"Well you were a lot better at calling for help than I was," Zoe looked around. "Anyone know where we are?"

"Gulf, I think," Charlie stooped to turn Sammy and Hazel on their sides. "What happened back there?'

"I remember an explosion," Silena said warily. "And getting thrown into the ocean, not knowing which way was up, but I..." she blushed.

"You what?" Zoe inquired.

"I held onto Charlie and he pulled us up," she said quickly, averting her eyes. Charlie raised his eyebrows. He wished he remembered being so heroic.

"Where's everyone else?" he asked. Zoe looked troubled.

"Markus got thrown away from me," she looked away. "I don't know how far- but I've been calling for somebody for the last half hour. No one's answered- I don't know where Robert is either."

Charlie tried not to worry about that. If anybody could survive on their own, it was Robert. He'd done it before. Suddenly, the two unconscious passengers started coughing, sitting up slowly. Charlie leaned down.

"Hey, guys," he slapped Sammy's back. "How you doing?"

"I feel like I just inhaled a gallon of salt," Emily choked. "But other than that, peachy."

"What kind of ship is this?" Sammy grumbled, poking the slimy surface. Rolo moaned. "Oh. Not a ship,"

"Not exactly," Charlie admitted. "Did you guys see anyone before we went ka-boom?"

"No," Sammy stood, then helped Emily to her feet. "I thought I saw my sister and your brother get catapulted out, but I don't know where. I got knocked out, remember?"

"So what are we going to do?" Silena scowled. "We can't stay on a whale this whole time."

"Too bad we don't have any materials," Sammy muttered. "I could totally make this awesome row boat/jet ski hybrid-"

"What kind of materials?" Emily questioned. "Like, bronze? Or iron?"

"Yeah, that'd be perfect," Sammy blinked. "But unless you have some up your pocket-"

"I can sense it at the bottom of the ocean," she said quickly. "Shipwrecks, maybe?"

"Of course!" Zoe exclaimed, eyes bright. "This is the Bermuda Triangle- there's tons of wreckage at the seafloor. Sammy, if Charlie and I were to bring some of it up, do you think you could salvage it into some kind of vessel?"

"I can't promise it'll be instantaneous," he blubbered. "But yeah, I think so,"

"You up for it, Charlie?" Zoe turned. Charlie shrugged, pulling off his shirt.

"Ready when you are," he said. He looked over to Silena, but wait- was she staring at him? Her blush and quick turn away confirmed it- for some reason that made Charlie happy. Zoe took off her jacket as well.

"Alright, we'll be back," she smiled at the group, then dived off the whale into the turquoise water. Charlie followed.

The water was amazing. Charlie loved the ocean, and felt completely healed and revitalized as he entered the deep blue. He could breathe fine, thanks to his dad, and his vision was...well, Charlie could only describe it as awkward. It wasn't like normal seeing, exactly, but more like a thermal, night vision esque kind of viewing. That was, only when it was pitchblack. Now, Charlie was seeing just fine, and the scene was beautiful.

The tropical, brightly colored fish, whale sharks and sea turtles wandered in and out of the rocky coral foundations. The sunlight streamed through the water, filtering in patterns on the white sandy floor. And big, broken, bronze ships lay battered in the background. Zoe and Charlie swam to them, ignoring the excitement of the aquatic life.

"How do you think this got here?" he asked, the strange vibrating of underwater noise in his ear. Then he remembered they had to get closer. He swam forward, willing an air tunnel between their heads. She breathed in deeply. "How do we get the pieces up?"

"Without compromising the structure and sending all the marine life to its doom?" she looked at the swarms of fish swirling in and out of the sunken ship, and pursed her lips. "Start from the top. We swim back up to Sammy, then show him what we have. Then he tells us what we need."

Charlie nodded, and disconnected. He swam over the deck, where the hull had begun to waste away to the metal frame beneath. HE pulled out a long, thin sheet of metal, and looked up to the surface. He could see the whale easily, and surfaced beside it, tossing the metal.

"How about this?" he asked. Sammy inspected it, a gleam in his eye. Sammy turned to Emily.

"Gorgeous, you think you could manipulate the metal to form some kind of shape?" he asked, throwing his arm around her. Emily grinned.

"I think I could,"

"Excellent," Sammy smirked, then turned back to Charlie. "Bring up as much as you can, Aqualad. We're going to need alot,"


	11. Chapter 11

Markus was having a bad day.

Then again, he rarely had good days. He looked over to where Robert had pulled Essie into their makeshift bubble, an air pocket at the bottom of the sea. Somehow, though Markus didn't know how, the pressure was different down here. That is to say, it wasn't crushing them like an aluminum can. Also, the merpeople were a surprise.

Markus had heard rumors about the underwater cities, but didn't grasp the reality of it until now. First off, it was absolutely enormous. Alabaster and coral polished walls domed in the city, so from the surface looking down it really only seemed like the ocean floor. But underneath the shield was an entire community of people with fish, shark, octopus and sea horse tails, swimming to get to work or training or the voting station (apparently they were a democratic people). Markus was stunned by the beauty of it all. With it's bright aquatic plants and fluorescent pearls and animals, the place was easily as stunning as Mount Olympus- in a different way. Markus turned once more to Robert, who seemed even more stressed out than he left him.

"Are you sure we'll be okay staying here?" Markus asked again, gaining another eye roll from Robert.

"For the last time, yes. Well, at least probably yes. Being Percy Jackson's son and Poseidon's grandson earned me some brownie points- but they aren't so thrilled about you and Essie," Robert looked over to where Essie lay, unconscious as they towed her toward some coral type abodes. Markus was confused.

"Why don't they like me and Essie?" he scowled. Stupid fish people didn't even know him. Robert shrugged.

"Daughter of a Titan, son of the War god- the Roman War god at that- well, they aren't too anxious to keep you around very long," Robert noticed Markus's angry expression and continued hurriedly- "But I convinced them you're both good people. They'll let us stay long enough to catch our breath and heal up,"

"What about the others? Victoria? And Zoe?" Markus said intensely, then blushed at Robert's smirk. "And everyone else, of course,"

"The merpeople said they would keep an eye out, but they won't venture close to the surface," Robert shrugged. "Already pushing my luck, so I didn't really complain."

"Great. So they'll only find our friends if they're at the bottom of the ocean," Markus growled. "Helpful,"

"Look, if we survived, I'm sure they did too," Robert manipulated the air bubble to squeeze through the entrance of the coral shack, then let it expand to fit the room. "They're resourceful kids. They'll be alright,"

But the look of Robert's face made Markus question whether he truly thought that, or was saying it just for his benefit. The sand was somehow dry under his feet, as were the seaweed beds in the corners. It had taken them half a day to find this place- a fact that bothered Markus to no end. He hated feeling like he was wasting time, and spending almost an entire day searching for their friends had cost them valuable time, not to mention energy. Essie was also a problem- the fact that she still hadn't woken up since the explosion- that was six hours ago. And however nervous about that Markus was, Robert was tenfold. He walked over, gently lying Essie on one of the beds. Robert put a hand over her face, for the thirtieth time that day. Checking for breathing.

"She's still alive," Robert exhaled sharply. "But I'd feel a lot better if we had our duffels on us. I had some ambrosia and necter in there-"

"Me too," Markus said, gritting his teeth. "And clothes, and food, and cash- I swear, I ever find out who sharknado'd us, I'll-"

"Excuse me?" a voice at the door. The boys turned to see a young looking boy, about five or six, standing in the door way. He looked almost normal, with the exception of the slightest blue tint to his skin. His moppy black hair was unruly and wild, and his blue eyes stared out with age beyond his appearance. He held up a kit with a caduceus on it- the symbol of healing. "May I?"

Robert and Markus exchanged a glance, but nodded. The boy took a deep breath, and stepped into the dry air. He smiled, showing a missing tooth.

"Wow, it's good to breathe good old air again. These stiffs never let me go up to the surface. I'm Palaemon," he said in the tone of an adult. "Minor god of...helpfulness? Never quite developed a specific title. I help mariners at sea who are in distress. Your friend looks somewhat...distressed."

"Um...yeah," Markus answered a wary voice. The maturity of this six year old severely creeped him out, but if he could help Essie..."Yeah, we got catapulted off our, um, sharks. I just realized how dumb that sounded."

"Not at all," the kid sat down next to Essie, opening the medical kit and pulling out a very modern stethoscope. He placed it on her heart. "Strong ticker. Breathing's okay. How soon after losing consciousness did you two awaken?"

"Instantly," Robert answered. "And Markus didn't even pass out. What's...what's wrong with her?"

"Hm," the child pouted. Markus raised an eyebrow. "Not sure. How long has she been like this?"

"Almost six hours, give or take twenty minutes," Markus cleared his throat. Palaemon nodded, like he'd expected as much.

"Alright. I think I know what to do here," he went for his kit again, rummaging through before pulling out a syringe. Robert looked at Markus again. The look in his eye was, Are we seriously letting a six year old stab Essie with a needle?

Markus honestly didn't know what else to do.

"So, if you're a god..." Markus started, but didn't exactly know how to end it. Palaemon looked up.

"Why do I look so young?" he smiled. Markus and Robert shifted uncomfortably. "My mother, Leucothea, was driven insane by Hera, all for caring for an infant given to her by Zeus. Dionysus still keeps in touch," He plunged the syringe into a bottle of green liquid, slowly pulling out the plunger. "Anyways, my mother jumped off a cliff with me in her arms. As we hit the ocean, we were turned into gods by Zeus, who I guess felt bad. I mean, 'Here, take my son and raise him, hope my psycho wife doesn't find you and invoke some terrible punishment on you for doing so!' might not have been convincing, but at least it would've been honest,"

"So you became immortalized in the body you were in when she jumped?" Robert guessed. Palaemon nodded, gently sticking the green filled needle into Essie's arm.

"I could of course, be a grown man, or an old man, or a fish or fire or whatever I want to be," Palaemon pushed down the plunger. "But I like this form. It's comforting."

Markus personally felt like being trapped in the body of a little kid forever would be hell, but hey. What did he know about immortal body choices? Palaemon pulled out the needle, and immediately Essie moaned in her sleep. Palaemon smiled.

"That should do it," he grinned at them again. "Now, about my service fee..."

"Service fee?" Robert furrowed his brow. Palaemon smiled kindly.

"It's not much, don't worry," he gave them a nod. "I just need a favor, if you would,"

"And what if we say no?" Markus grit his teeth. He didn't like the fact that he was trying to scam them into some godly IOU.

"Then you say no," Palaemon nodded understandingly. "But I don't think you want to. I think my proposition can be beneficial for all of us,"

"What is it?" Markus asked cautiously. Palaemon smiled excitedly.

"I want you two to help me out with something," he packed up his kit, his little hands sealing up the box. "A project I've been working on for some time now,"

"What kind of project?" Markus asked. Palaemon gave them a sideways grin.

"Follow me," he waved his hand. Markus looked at Robert, but he was stroking Essie's hair out of her face. Markus rolled his eyes. Could he be more obvious? Palaemon waited at the door, raising a tiny eyebrow. "Well?"

Markus stood, waiting for Robert's cue. Robert got to his feet, and started to walk. Palaemon, seemingly satisfied, started out the door. Robert willed air bubbles over them as they walked, and leaned in to Markus.

"What are you thinking?" he narrowed his eyes. Markus swallowed, but turned to Robert.

"I don't think we have any better options. I mean, the kid's creeptastic, but he did help Essie," he shrugged. Robert nodded, but was still alert. Palaemon walked confidently across the sandy ocean floor, somehow keeping his gravity as he did so. Markus wished he had that ability. This was sort of like walking on the moon. Palaemon led them across an anemone orchard into a cobalt temple, huge even for the domed city. As they entered, Markus caught his breath. Alabaster and mother of pearl lined the walls, bits of red and purple coral acting as pillars. The walls were lined in gold friezes, depicting mermaids and monsters of the sea, heroes and gods, athletes and animals. The floor was solid, but Markus couldn't identify the black stone. They walked farther to the temple, reaching a pair of huge double doors. Palaemon turned to them, for the first time with a grim look on his face.

"Behind these doors..." he started, then shook his head, apparently changing his mind. "Just be prepared. She's in a very bad mood,"

Markus raised an eyebrow at Robert, who returned the wary glance. The trio opened the doors. Behind them, was a huge, plexiglass cage. In the cage was a woman, if you could call her that. She had long, flowing blackish green hair and solid indigo eyes. She was human sized, with blue skin and red, coral armour. The woman was restrained as well, tied by her hands to the ceiling. She had weird things sticking out of her head- were those wings? She snarled as they approached.

"I captured Tethys soon after she attacked your parents," Palaemon sighed. "She's been terribly rude,"

"I will devour your soul!"

"I offered her some tea, but she wasn't interested," he looked truly disappointed. She bared her needle like fangs.

"Your intestines will decorate my husband's palace!" she growled. "I will feast on the hearts of your grandchildren! I-"

"Okay, so she's just a big ray of sunshine," Robert assessed. "But what do you need us for?"

"Tethys has been working for the rebirth of Kronos," Palaemon rolled his eyes, but Robert and Markus both turned to him in horror. "What? You didn't know?"

"No!" Robert said near panic. Markus too was seized with franticness. This was the opposite of okay- his parents had gone through enough sending that creep back to Tartarus. What was...was he regaining consciousness?

"Well, it's a desperate attempt by the Titans who remained after the war," he gave Tethys a disdainful look. "Of course, the Olympians won't be bothered by us minor gods, so they refuse to hear our warnings. But this time, many of us are taking initiative. Just because ZEUS is too busy to deal with this traitor, doesn't mean we aren't."

"It's that serious?" Markus exhaled sharply. Palaemon twisted his mouth.

"Not yet. We don't even know if Kronos is awake yet, wherever he is. But something's stirring these guy's up," he gestured to the insidious creature in the tank, spewing insults. "We just need to know what that is,"

"I still don't follow," Robert shook his head, but Markus was starting to. Palaemon looked almost apologetic.

"We need to know, and she isn't talking," he bit his lip. "The child of Perseus Jackson, the son of Ares-"

"Mars."

"Fine, Mars. You both show up together..." he looked terribly uncomfortable. "They're hoping you'll be able to do what we can't,"

"And what's that," Robert narrowed his eyes. Markus got the feeling Robert knew what that was, and didn't like it at all. Palaemon spread his hands apologetically.

"I can't touch her," he said. "But you can. If we need the information, and you can get it out of her-"

"What, you mean torture?" Robert spat, appalled. Markus got a sick feeling in his gut. Palaemon looked put out. "No. No, we won't do that."

"You don't exactly...have a choice," Palaemon said sadly. "I was hoping saving your friend would convince you, but the truth is they won't let you leave the city unless..."

"Unless what? We spill the ichor of this Titan?!" he pointed at the grinning Tethys. "We don't operate like that. Tell them no."

"Robert-" Markus started.

"The answer is no," Robert nodded at Palaemon. The god looked extremely saddened by his choice, but on his childlike face it was hard to take seriously. "I'm sorry."

"Then I'm sorry too, young Robert. But you have left me no choice," he dug a small pearl out of his pocket, twirling it in his little fingers. Markus and Robert stared apprehensively at it.

"What is that?" Markus asked, eyeing the pearl. Palaemon looked truly upset.

"It's a trigger," he said sadly. "If I crush this pearl, the poison I injected into your poor friend will activate, and she will die within seconds,"

"You son of a bitch!" Robert lunged, but Markus grabbed him under his arms, restraining him. "You said you healed her!"

"Oh, I did. I was honest about that," Palaemon nodded earnestly. "But the poison was optional. It can continue, unarmed, through her body for the rest of her natural life. Or I can kill her. It's your choice."

"YOU-"

"Robert! Robert, I'll do it! I'll do it, okay?" Markus shouted as Robert strained against him. The water gave him extra strength, and Markus was close to losing him. Robert turned to him, eyes full of shock.

"No. No, we don't have to-"

"They're going to kill her, Robert. Can you live with that?" Markus said, knowing the answer. "Look, you...you can't do this. Not because I think you're not able to. You have to stay good, alright?"

Robert looked actually pained.

"What are you talking about, Markus?" he asked, jaw tight. Markus didn't know exactly himself. Something he had known though, all his life, was that when it came down to moments like this- he wasn't the moral guy. He was the one who got his hands dirty. Who did what others couldn't- shouldn't. It was what being a son of Mars meant. And he hated it.

"You have to stay good, Robert. You have your moral code-" he looked over at Tethys, who was still smiling evilly. "-and I've got mine. It's how this goes."

"Markus, i can't just let you-"

"Yeah, well, newsflash. I don't report to you, Jackson," he gave him a twitch of a smile. Robert looked angrier than he had ever seen before, but turned to leave, storming away. Markus turned back to Palaemon, eyes flashing murderously.

"I'll need a sword."

"Of course," Palaemon started toward the doors, handing him a key first. "You'll find everything you need in her cage,"

Markus noticed for the first time the arrangement of tools by Tethys. When he turned back, Palaemon was gone. Markus swallowed, walking over to the cage and slowly inserted the key into the lock. Tethys laughed as he entered.

"Son of Ares," she purred. "I knew you wouldn't be able to resist. After all this time, finally getting to spill some blood. You just had to, didn't you?"

Markus didn't reply, only walked over to the assortment of instruments on the rack beside her. He surveyed his tools- swords, daggers, syringes, bolt cutters and countless other sharp objects he didn't even have a name for. He ran his fingers over them, counting each. Tethys grinned.

"Don't you just love bloodlust, Markus Ramirez-Arellano?" she laughed. "How it feels in your stomach? How it tints your vision? Your mother would be so disappointed- and your father so proud,"

Markus felt a bitter taste on his tongue, like the sharp taste of metal. A flicker of a smile crossed his lips as he played with a long, thin knife in his hands. Stygian iron. Nice.

"Well, Markus. I can't say I'm not surprised. You actually picked up a weapon," she laughed. "You and I both know you'll try to kill me before you get any information out. Such is the temper of the brood of Ares. You don't have the patience for torture, my boy,"

Markus ran his finger over the blade. A thin stream of blood dissipated into the water, and he nodded. He turned his attention back to Tethys.

"You know you want to kill me," she smiled. "Torture is so slow, Markus. Sons of Ares like to feel the dried blood under their fingernails. The heat of a kill. Do it. I know you're dying to. Just try! Just try it, Son of Ares!"

She glared at him victoriously. Markus cocked his head, staring at her in amusement.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you Tethys?" he nodded. Apparently this wasn't the answer she was expecting. "You'd like me to try and kill you. And fail. But that's not what I was asked to do,"

Markus felt sick to his stomach, but was determined not to show it. Tethys actually looked nervous.

"See, when my friend's life is on the line, there's just about nothing I won't do," he said, deadly calm. "And I'm going to give one chance to tell me who's whispering in your ear. One chance. This is it,"

He leaned in close, cupping his ear. She spat in his face.

"I will tell you nothing!" her eyes gleamed. "You won't be able to get me to talk- you're much too violent for that! Beheading, stabbing- either way, you'll end up going for the kill, Markus. And you're right, you WILL fail- because I cannot die! And the most beautiful part is, even as I warn you, you know I'm right! You just won't be able to help yourself. Sons of Ares never can!"

"Well, that's an interesting theory," Markus wiped saliva off his cheek. "But you're forgetting one vital detail."

He circled around her, pressing the blade to her throat from behind. He leaned down, right to her ear, and whispered:

"I'm actually a son of Mars," he pressed the blade closer, and a trickle of ichor ran down her blue skin. "And we're a lot more patient,"

Three hours later, Markus walked out of the temple, shaking. His arms were coated in gold, sticky blood. He felt the need to throw up, but forced himself not to. Outside, Palaemon sat with Robert, who looked as though he were also about to be sick. They jumped to their feet as he approached. Markus threw down the bloody dagger at Palaemon's feet, and walked past them both.

"She knows nothing," he said angrily. "The whispers come from unknown sources."

"But-"

Markus whirled around, picking the child god up by his collar. Palaemon swallowed.

"She knows, nothing," he hissed. "We're leaving."

He dropped the god, who quickly backed away. Robert looked concerned, but said nothing. Inside, Markus was close to sobbing- though he would never admit it. His hands were still shaking from the experience, his heartbeat flooding his ears. Markus was sick to his stomach, but not for the reason he thought he would be. He had expected it to be hard- and it wasn't. He had expected it to feel bad when he cut and scraped and sliced- but instead it felt relieving. He hadn't been scared by what he did- he was scared by how he like it. He liked it.

"Do you want to talk about what happened back there?" Robert said, trying to keep up with Markus's pace.

"Nope." Markus growled.

"You're going to have to say something eventually."

"Actually, no. I don't. And if you have any respect for me, or what I did," he turned around, nose to nose with Robert. "You'll never ask me to talk about it again."

Robert looked dissatisfied, but dropped it. Makus again fought the urge to vomit, but stomached it. He was a son of Mars. It's just what they did.


	12. Chapter 12

Victoria was seriously done with dreams. Why was it always her?

This time, though, she didn't quite understand what she saw. It was a huge, massive ship with a large sail and a hundred oars. On deck were eight vaguely familiar looking demigods, but she didn't understand. It was the seven, plus her mom, but they were young. Was it a falshback, some sort of memory? Then she was on deck, watching as the demigods talked among themselves.

The shortest, an elfish like boy with dark curls and a toolbelt was saying something.

"-should be pulling up to Jacksonville in just a few minutes. We're pretty close to the docks," he said casually, taking a bite from a pastry. "Hebe didn't provide any rowboats on the Argo III, so..."

Argo III? Victoria didn't remember a third one. And she didn't remember this story- who was Hebe?

"Get us as close as you can, and me and Percy will take a small team on shore," A blonde guy said, broadening his shoulders. His glasses were gone, but Victoria was sure this was young Jason. A girl who looked very much like Victoria spoke up.

"Who's the ground team?" Victoria's mother leveled her black eyes on the rest of the crew. "I'd like to stay, if that's alright with you."

The others looked surprised, but a boy with messy black hair and green eyes shrugged.

"Uh, yeah Reyna I guess that's fine," Percy looked at her weirdly. "As for the others, me and Jason have to go, and...Annabeth?"

"Wouldn't miss it," she kissed his cheek. "Wow, I forgot how cute you were,"

"Hey now," Percy looked hurt. With a start, Victoria realized she was looking at her friend's parents in the present- not the past.

"I think Pipes should go too," Jason hugged her close. "If we need to convince someone..."

"Good idea," Percy nodded. "And...Hazel?"

"Me?" Hazel looked astounded. She laughed. "Really?"

"Sure, it makes sense," Jason agreed. "You're a powerful magician and if things go awry- well, you know,"

"So it's settled," Annabeth said decisively. "Leo, Frank and Reyna stay with the ship. The rest of us go to port. Everyone agreed?"

Nobody argued. Victoria was confused and a little disappointed her mom wasn't going with the land group- that's where the dream was pulling her. But something was off about Reyna. She was a little worried, but she found herself suddenly onshore. The dream had skipped forward maybe an hour or two, where the five demigods were walking through the streets in downtown Jacksonville. All of them, especially it seemed Piper, were getting strange and alluring looks. Even downtown, the city was huge. The more rural area they were in was still more crowded than New Rome, and Victoria had no idea how they knew where to go. Annabeth was saying something to Hazel and Piper, pointing to a map while the boys lingered back. Apparently, the dream wanted her in the back of the group.

"-they said he was at Lucky 8's Motel," Annabeth was saying up front, but Victoria was more interested in Jason and Percy's conversation. They were talking about...what was it exactly they were talking about?

"It's weird," Percy kicked the dirt road they were on. "Like, I can feel my age slipping. I keep thinking I'll retain my 'adult' reasoning, but I'm more like I was when I was young. I feel rebellious and...angry. Were we always so angry?"

"I think that's part of being a kid," Jason laughed at his side. "We were always punks. But I know what you mean. Back there I actually used the term, 'swag'. Those kids looked at me like I was a hundred. I didn't even mean to- it just sort of slipped!"

"Right?" Percy laughed back. "It's like I can feel my maturity leaving me!"

"Boys!" Piper turned. They both stopped laughing, looking up. "We're here,"

In front of them about thirty feet or so was a long strip of a motel with a large, '$56 A Week!' sign out front. It was decrepit and crumbly- definitely not Jacksonville's finest accommodations. Annabeth folded her map in satisfaction. The entrance had paint peeling from the sagging door frame, but Annabeth strode in like it was a marble museum. The others followed, slightly less enthusiastic. She approached a man with the remarkable lilkeness to a bulldog, who sat at the reception desk with a half circle for a mouth. He looked up over his newspaper.

"'Help you?" he looked dissatisfied with the look of these new arrivals. Then again, Victoria couldn't really blame him. Five underage teens didn't exactly scream, 'business prospect,'. Still, Annabeth was all business.

"We're looking for a Tanner Faraday," she said politely. The man harrumphed.

"Don't got nobody by that name hur, miss," he nodded them out, turning back to his magazine.

"Oh, he may have used another name," Annabeth said again, biting her lip. "Younger guy? Maybe, seventeen or eighteen? Alone?"

"Got a straggler name's Mikey a few weeks back," the man narrowed his eyes. "Watchu want with him?"

"I'm his cousin," Piper voiced from the back, throwing a beautiful smile his way. The old man shifted. "He ran away, I just want to make sure he's alright,"

The man looked wary, but seemed to believe Piper's story. He nodded.

"Kid spends a lot of his time out back in the trees," he pointed with his thumb. "Doing God knows what- comes back real sweaty,"

"Thanks, thank you so much!" Piper grinned at him again, and he blushed, murmuring something about damn jailbait. Victoria grimaced, as did Jason as he led them out the door.

"Please, don't flirt with old guys," he turned to her. Piper raised an eyebrow.

"Old? He looked about five years older than you," she cooed. Jason paled, and Hazel laughed, heading towards the stretch of woods behind the motel.

"C'mon, he can't be far," she smiled. Percy and Annabeth followed Hazel as Jason and Piper tagged along from behind. After a short walk, a strange thunking noise resonated from the forest. Hazel stopped in her tracks. "You guys hear that?"

Percy nodded, slipping his hand out of Annabeth's to take the lead. Victoria followed closely as they slowly approached a small clearing in the trees, a young man swinging a thick sword into makeshift dummies. He was about seventeen, tall and tan with light brown wavy hair. He had on jeans and a plain white t shirt, but was drenched in sweat. Obviously, he had been out here a while. He was swinging his heavy sword with all his might, decapitating dummies here and there- and Victoria could tell he was pretty good, too. And she wasn't the only one who was impressed. Percy smiled a little, stepping forward with his hands up.

"Pretty good," he said slowly, and the boy's head whirled around to the sound. "But you'd get better leverage twisting your hands when you go for the downward cut,"

The stranger grinned, lowering his weapon.

"Good to know," he laughed, sheathing his sword. "Thanks for the tip,"

"You...know who I am?"

"Not personally, but you're obviously a half-blood," the kid grabbed a leather jacket off a nearby branch, sliding his arms into it. Jason stepped forward.

"And how could you know that?" he asked suspiciously.

"Well, you all radiate power, but I'm not getting a dick vibe off you," he shrugged, stepping toward them. "So you aren't gods. I don't sense any Mist, that crosses off monsters. Demigods is the most logical choice. And judging from the aura's you're all projecting, I think it's safe to guess you're Lymp's. Might even got some big three's among you."

"Um, what do you mean 'aura's'?" Hazel stepped forward. "And what are 'Lymp's'?"

"Lymp's. You know. 'Kids of the Olympians'?" he said. "And I'm a son of Tyche. Being the son of destiny has it's perks. I'm Tanner Faraday, by the way,"

"Percy Jackson," Percy shook his hands. "This is my wife, Annabeth-"

"Wife?" Tanner raised a skeptical eyebrow. Annabeth looked at his handsome face as though she'd seen a ghost. "Aren't you two a little young for marriage? Not that I'm judging."

"Long story," Annabeth muttered. "Have...have we met?"

"Don't think so," Tanner furrowed his brow. "Would've remembered that face. You sort of look like you could kill me with one glance, no offense,"

"None taken."

"I'm Hazel Levesque," Hazel shook his hand too, noticing how her tiny ones disappeared in his large ones. "Nice to meet you,"

"Pleasure's all mine," he smiled down at her, green eyes twinkling. "Loving the hair, by the way."

She blushed, and Jason stepped forward.

"I'm Jason Grace, Pontifex of New Rome, Head-"

"Dude, honestly, I have no idea what any of that is," Tanner said starkly. Victoria was starting to like this guy. "Nor do I care. Nice to meet you anyways,"

He shook a dazed Jason's hand and turned to Piper.

"And you, beautiful, are..?"

"Married too. To him," she nodded at Jason. Tanner looked confused.

"Man, I can't catch a break. What, are you guys like having a 'life is too short' epiphany?" he turned to Hazel. "At least you have enough common sense-"

He was stopped short as Hazel gave him a little smile, holding up her ring finger.

"Oh c'mon! You can't be more than fourteen!"

"Should we tell him?" Piper looked at Annabeth. Tanner looked between them, back and forth.

"Tell me what?"

Victoria opened her eyes. It was daytime, which was a relief. Sea water lapped gently in her fingers leaning over their raft. She blinked, the sun shining brightly in her eyes. Leo looked down at her, raising an eyebrow and grinning.

"Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty," he smiled, tossing her an oar. She barely managed to grasp it before it hit her face. "Any updates on the parental units?"

`Um, yeah. You won't believe it," she said incredulously. "They're...kids."

"Yeah, I know. I saw how they all were together," he laughed, then stopped at Victoria's look. "Wait. You're not talking figuratively, are you?"

"'Fraid not," Victoria half smiled back at him. The sun was shining through his dark blonde hair, illuminating it like a halo. His blue eyes stared at her across the raft- had they always been so blue? She didn't remember that. Speaking of the raft, it wasn't holding up as well as she had hoped.

Europa hadn't been exactly confident in the raft's abilities to begin with, but Leo and Victoria had accepted it gratefully. She explained she mainly kept it together with magic when she travelled- that also being the reason she was able to travel so quickly. Unfortunately, the magic didn't leave her- and she wasn't exactly keen on leaving. Not that Victoria was complaining. That Laelaps scared the crap out of her. She finished explaining her dream to Leo and he shook his head.

"So, I'm me and my old man are about the same age, huh?" he laughed without humor, rolling his eyes. "Great. Just another way for him to compare us,"

"Compare you?" Victoria knit her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"Ah, you wouldn't understand," he waved her away. "You like being compared to your mom,"

"Says who?" Victoria said defensively. This was actually a topic she could relate to. Leo stared at her.

"Seriously?" he asked. "Victoria, you're basically a smaller version of your mother. You're always talking just like she is- the honors of New Rome, the importance of rising to the top. I can almost hear my dad when you talk about being Praetor,"

"That doesn't mean I want to," she said harshly, straining her eyes on the bamboo floor. So all he thought was she was some political nut like her mom, constantly trying to please the greatness of New Rome. Great.

"Well...that's just what it seemed like," he moved a little closer to her, and she rolled her eyes. "What! Why do you always do that?!"

"Do what?"

"Act like whatever I said is the dumbest thing you ever heard," he said flatly. Victoria probably would've made a witty comment about how it usually was- but he looked genuinely hurt. She sighed.

"It's...I don't know, Leo." she shook her head. "I guess I'm just afraid you'll make fun of me if I don't get to you first,"

"Why would you think that?" Leo knit his dark brows, and Victoria wished he would stop looking at her so intensely. She felt a sick feeling crawling up her throat- the taste of complete and total honesty. It was coming up like vomit, and she couldn't hold it in.

"You just...you're always about having fun and goofing off and being stupid and silly," she averted her eyes. "And I was taught to be strict and noble and honorable...I just thought if I didn't act like I was better than you, you'd realize it was the other way around,"

Leo stared at her like she was insane.

"Are you crazy? How- I don't even- where did you get that idea?" he sounded angry. Victoria hugged her knees to her. "Victoria, how could I ever make fun of you? You're crazy smart, you're funny when you want to be, you're basically the most badass person I've ever met-"

Victoria blushed.

"-and you're also sort of beautiful." he finished. Her head snapped up, and he swallowed quickly. "I mean, so you got that going for you. I couldn't even tease you about being ugly. So I really don't know what you were worried about."

Victoria was quiet for a while, a smile on her face. He really thought she was...beautiful? Was she? She never gave much thought into it- she wasn't like her brother with his countless girlfriends back at New Rome. But then again, Jason had told her mom she was beautiful...

"Well, good to hear it," she said starkly, smile gone. "We should probably get going,"

Leo looked confused, and a little disappointed, but he grabbed an oar and started rowing. Victoria checked their makeshift sail, straightening the thin mast. Her mind was in a million different places at once. She was extremely confused at the moment, not being able to decipher her emotions. She always knew exactly what she wanted, and how to get it, too. Now she was less than sure.

"Uh, Victoria?"

She couldn't afford developing feelings for anyone. She had seen her mother go through too many heartbreaks to give into that kind of weakness. Still, the way he was looking at her...No, Victoria! She wanted to take a hammer and pound the message into her head. Beat some sense into herself. Besides, her father had made it clear when he claimed her what her priorities were. Not that he had bothered to do it in person...

"Victoria!"

What kind of father does that? Romances a woman, fills her with promises and guarantees, and then leaves her, pregnant and alone? Twice! And then he...he just ignores his kids, and doesn't care about their accomplishements, or prayers, or cries for help-

"VICTORIA!"

She spun around, grabbing her spatha out of habit. Immediately, the source of Leo's panic was clear. A huge ship was sailing towards them, and by the tattered sails and rotting wood, she could tell it wasn't a cruise liner. Canon's lined the sides, and the mahogany wood was splintered and rotting, but even forty feet away, Victoria could read the ship's name, proudly painted in gold.

"The Queen Anne's Revenge," she said, chest deflating in defeat. "Oh, crap."

"Can we outrun them?" Leo asked through gritted teeth. She turned to him in admiration. Of course they couldn't. They were already spotted, and their little raft was about to fall into little pieces. But still, he was grabbing his weapon, getting ready to fight- she was impressed. But she shook her head.

"No. Our best plan is to go willingly. They're pirates, and old pirates at that." she bit her lip worriedly. "But I think we could take them." she caught him smiling at her. "What?"

"Oh, no, nothing," he smiled at her again though, blue eyes like the sky staring into hers. He pointed to his lip. "You just always...you know, bite your lip when...nevermind,"

She flushed. She hadn't even noticed.

"But as you were saying," he nodded. "We go willingly."

The ship was almost to them, and they heard the jeering and smelled the stench of fifty dirty pirates before they saw them. A rowboat was lowered into the water, which got to them in no time. Five men, younger than Victoria had expected, leered at them as they approached. The main one in front grinned a toothy grin at them.

"What've we got here?"

Victoria didn't like the situation they were in. She didn't like it one bit.

For starters, she had been expecting old, decrepit pirates in their sixties, not fifty twenty five year olds in their prime. Currently, Leo and Victoria were in the brig, which smelled like rotten fish, had almost no light and water ice cold up to their ankles. Also, her hands were tied behind her back, which was tied to Leo. Overall, this was not the ideal predicament. The brig door flew open, and a big man with a shaven head and skin like dark chocolate came down, snarling.

"You're coming with me," he said in a heavy African accent, grabbing their arms and shoving them up the stairs. His nails dug into Victoria's arm and she winced as they were shoved up the creaky brig.

"Hey, keep your hands off her!" Leo yelled from behind her. Being tied back to back, she couldn't see his face but he sounded angry. She grabbed his hand before she could think not to, squeezing it gently.

"Shut up!" the man boomed, tossing them onto the deck. They stumbled, barely able to steady themselves as they were pushed again from behind. "The First Mate wants to talk to ya,"

Sure enough, a man of about thirty was walking down the deck toward them, a manic grin on his tan face. He was sort of handsome, but he had many scars and his hair was greasy- Victoria wasn't into it. His left ear sported a gold hoop on the top cuff, and at least three of his teeth were made of some sort of metal. He came straight up to Victoria, holding out his hand.

"The name be Israel Hands, if it be pleasin' ye," he bowed low sarcastically. "And if it not be pleasin' ye...well, we can find other ways, I'm sure!"

Leo's hand tightened around her own as the crew erupted into spontaneous laughter. Israel looked thouroughly pleased with himself as the crew calmed down.

"And what 'r two young demigods doin' traipsin' 'round me cap'n's waters?" he smiled at Victoria again, winking. "Looking fer adventure, m'dear?" He put a grimy finger under her clenched jaw.

"Leave her alone," Leo called from behind Victoria. Isreal frowned and spun Victoria around to face Leo.

"What've we got here, lads? A little boyfriend? A little consort, maybe?" he grinned to his crewmates. "He'll make good chum when the monsters come round agin!"

"Please," Leo said calmly. "By all means. Dump me into the water- it's an excellent conductor."

There were some uneasy mummers throughout the deck. Israel narrowed his black eyes.

"What did ye say yer name was agin?"

"I didn't."

"Ye didn't." Israel repeated, nodding. "What're ye talkin about, all this...conductin' business?"

"He's talking about frying your asses to Hades," Victoria grumbled. Leo's fingernails dug into her hand, but she didn't care. She was tired of all this game playing. She felt herself being whirled around again, facing the awful stench of Israel's breath. He looked angry, but there was a lighthearted twinkle in his eye.

"A sharp tongue on this one, ay maties?" he smirked. "And what do they call you, lass?"

"Victoria Hylla Ramirez-Arellano," she jutted out her jaw arrogantly. "Daughter of Mars."

The color drained out of Israel's face. The crew started whispering. Victoria heard, 'Reyna,' andn 'Hylla? That Hylla?' and, 'Did she say, daughter of Mars?'. Israel wet his lips nervously.

"O' course, Miss Ramirez-Arellano," he put his hands together and started backing away slowly. "Let me just...I must confer with the cap'n on this matter...it'll only be a moment,"

He turned and ran into a door in the middle of the quarterdeck, into a room Victoria guessed was the captain's quarter's. The rest of the crew eyed her warily, like they weren't sure whether to run or attack. She hoped they opted for the first option.

"So...I take it they know you?" Leo whispered, turning his head. She bit her lip.

"I'm banking more on them knowing my family," she whispered back. "More specifically, my aunt."

"Why would-"

Before he could finish his sentence however, a huge crashing sound resonated from the captain's cabin. The door flew open, and in front of a cowering Israel Hands was the exact miniature of Ares. He had the same cruel mouth, the dark hair and ruggedly handsome face. But where Ares' eyes were small and mean, this man had bright blue eyes that sparkled with excitement. He wore a long black and buckled coat with a sword strapped to one side and the bushiest beard Victoria had ever seen. It also might be worth noting- it was also very black.

"This be her?!" he bellowed, fixing his eyes on Victoria's. She swallowed. He barrelled down the deck toward her. He looked furious. "This be the Ramirez-Arellano you be tellin' me about?"

"Yes, Blackbeard, that be her," Israel said meekly behind him. Blackbeard whirled onto him and the rest of the crew.

"Then untie her, ya scurvy bastards, you!" he raged. "No blood of Hylla's- no sister of mine will be tied on deck like a sick dog waitin' to be shot, do ye hear me!"

Four or five men rushed forward with daggers drawn, cutting them loose. Victoria and Leo shook off the ropes in relief, rubbing their wrists. Blackbeard lumbered toward Victoria, scowling. She braced herself, but the huge man only picked her up as though she were a rag doll, kissing both of her cheeks. She looked almost as surprised as Leo.

"So which of them two siren's be yer mother?" he laughed. "The one that fell fer me own father! Hylla?"

"No, no Reyna actually," she stuttered. Blackbeard threw back his head, letting out a booming guffaw.

"Yer not kidding! Aye, we never thought either of them be'd one to fall fer a man's charms," he shook his head. Victoria narrowed her eyes.

"Well, technically my mother didn't." she said sternly. "He is a god after all,"

She caught Leo's panicked look out of the corner of her eye, and feared she may have overstepped her boundaries, but Blackbeard only laughed.

"That be true, that be true," he put an arm around Victoria's small frame, then looked over at Leo. "And who be that fish gapin' fer air?"

Now it was Victoria's turn to laugh.

"Leonardo Grace," she raised an eyebrow at her brother. "Legacy. Son of the Son of Jupiter."

"Jupiter, eh?" Blackbeard sniffed disdainfully. "Well, any friend of yers be one of me own! Welcome aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge, Ms. Ramirez-Arellano. Mr. Grace. Where will we be takin' ya?"

Leo and Victoria exchanged a look.

"Good question."


	13. Chapter 13

Silena had to admit, there were worse ways to travel. The sun on her back, the wind in her hair- was pretty nice. Sammy had a talent for naval transportation.

The pieces Zoe and Charlie had salvaged had fit in nicely with Sammy's idea. The speedboat was spacious, and thanks to Emily, completely comfortable. She had even molded in tiny designs on the sides of the boat, which Silena appreciated. It made the thing feel more like a work of art rather than a well crafted mode of transportation. Better than the SS Rolo at any rate. Anyways, Sammy had rigged the thing to go extremely fast, so they were well on their way. The entire time Silena had been on board, she felt better than she had the entire quest. The wind in her hair, the sea spray on her face- this was fabulous.

"So, where exactly are we headed?" Emily leaned forward. Silena noticed Sammy watching her as she did. Did those two...?

"Panama Canal," Charlie said, scooting toward them, brushing Silena on the way. There were goosebumps where his fingers touched her arm, and she quickly brushed them away. "That's where our parents are headed."

"Well, yeah, you told us that," Sammy spoke up, tinkering with a small bit of copper wiring. "But why? Why do we need to get to the other side of the country?"

"And why by sea?" Zoe knit her eyebrows. "I mean, traffic between coasts is pretty easy thanks to the camps. What's the purpose of taking the longer route?"

"Hey, I don't get to ask questions in the dreams, alright?" Charlie put up his hands, black hair hanging in front of his face. Silena had the weirdest urge to run her fingers through it- then shook her head. Was she going crazy? What was the matter with her today? "I just get the message."

"Um, guys," Emily stood up suddenly. "Look,"

In the distance, an island was rising on the horizon. She exchanged a glance with Zoe- should they?

"Land," Charlie said wistfully. The way he said it...he wanted to land, and Silena wanted to make him happy. Wait- what? She wanted what?

"Let's land then," Silena heard herself say. Charlie turned to her, and she caught her breath. His green eyes were smoldering, his dark brows intense. He smiled, stopping her heart.

"I like her idea," he looked straight at her, as if seeing her for the first time. Zoe cleared her throat. They both jumped.

"Um, do you guys think that's a really good idea?" she said, looking at them dubiously. "I mean, just rowing up to some random ass island in the middle of the Sea of Monsters? Pretty Mom and Dad made it clear that never ends well,"

"Oh c'mon, sis! You really think we'll get turned into guinea pigs?" he ripped his eyes away from Silena's to roll them at Zoe. "That only happens once every hundered years."

"Let's vote," Emmy suggested, shrugging. Sammy jumped to his feet.

"Good idea, beautiful!" he grinned, shoving his project in his pocket. "I vote for voting!"

"Fine," Zoe grumbled, crossing her arms. "We can vote. What do you two want to do?"

Emily looked slyly at Sammy.

"I'll do whatever he does," she cooed, grabbing his hands. Silena immediately felt the need to hold someone as well, but the only one here was...Charlie? He was looking at her hands too, biting his lip. Gods, that was sexy...no! Snap out of it! She pinched her arm- hard.

"I'd follow you anywhere," Sammy said back, playing with her fingers. Zoe looked like she had just smelled something awful.

"Well, that settles it," Charlie clapped his hands together. "We go ashore. Sorry sis."

"I'm still against this," she said angrily as they sped closer to the island. As they got closer, Silena could see that it was clear that this was no ordinary island. The sand was whiter than any she'd ever seen, the ocean on the shore bluer than the sky. The palm trees that focused on the center of the isle were tall and perfect, with brown coconuts at the top that looked delicious. More fruit grew from various plants and trees around the beach. They pulled into the sand, which shimmered rainbow light as they moved it. Silena was filled with strange, unfamiliar feelings. Something strong and alluring...like it was pulling on her. She breathed in deeply.

"What is this place?" Emily inhaled the sweet scents, smiling. "It's beautiful,"

"It really is," Silena turned towards Charlie's voice to see him staring at her. She blushed. He gave her a shy smile in return. Zoe looked disgusted as she marched onto the beach.

"What is up with you guys?" she demanded, staring at Emily and Sammy who were staring into each other eye's, and Silena and Charlie, who looked like bashful six year olds. "You're acting super weird."

"Nothing's wrong," Sammy replied, sighing. "Nothing at all,"

"Then let's stock up on supplies and get away from this place," Zoe looked around warily. "I don't like it here."

"Alright, I'll go with Silena," Charlie smirked, walking towards her. Silena's heart almost jumped out of it's chest. "We can use the buddy system. So you know, we don't get lost,"

Silena's throat was extremely dry, but she nodded. Zoe rolled her eyes.

"Fine," she snapped. "Go ahead, I don't care. I'll go with these two,"

She grabbed Sammy by his collar and began dragging him off into the jungle, Emily running behind. Silena did think there was something strange about how devoted Emmy had become all of a sudden. She had never been so...clingy. Not that it was necessarily a bad thing-

"Now that we're alone," Charlie whispered, grabbing her face in his calloused hands. Silena's eyes widened. Charlie leaned in- but about two centimeters from her lips his green eyes narrowed. He pulled away- to Silena's relief and mortification. "I- I'm sorry I don't...I don't know what came over me. That...that was really dumb,"

"Longing is not 'dumb'," a voice said behind them. Charlie and Silenia turned around suddenly, only to be met with the most attractive person Silena had ever met. About twenty or so, he wasn't outright stunningly handsome or anything. He was tall, with a lanky but well muscled. He wore only a greek chiton from the waist down, and went unadorned above that. He had dark brown moppy hair, that barely hung over his sparkling blue eyes. His mouth had an ever so slight smirk to it, and the way he spoke sent shivers down Silena's spine. Behind him, a pair of translucent angel wings shimmered in the midday air. Silena forced down a swallow.

"Um...who are you?" she forced out. The angelic man smiled at her seductively.

"I don't blame you for not knowing me," he rolled his eyes. "Dad always gets all the attention. Guess he does have a broader reach, though,"

"Your...dad?" Charlie stepped protectively in front of Silena- which should have annoyed her, but for some reason she was enchanted by the gesture. What was wrong with her?!

"Eros," he looked at Silena. "Or Cupid as he's better known. So overdone if you ask me. But nobody ever asks Pothos what he thinks, do they?"

"Pothos?" Silena tried to concentrate while ignoring Charlie's nicely toned arms. "You're one of the Erotes, right?"

"Right," he flashed a breathtaking smile her way- it literally took her breath away. She gasped for air for a moment before it returned to her. "Smart and pretty. I see why you like her, Charles."

"What? No I don't-" Charlie flushed, looking at Silena. She held her breath. "I mean...what are you doing to me?!"

"To us," Silena corrected. They were a team, a pair...Oh Gods, she wanted to punch herself in the face. "He's the god of longing, Charlie. He's making us...want eachother,"

Pothos laughed.

"I am not making you do anything, kids." he smirked dreamily. "My presence is just enflaming feelings that are already there. Don't you know how longing and yearning works? You have to already want something. Especially something you can't have,"

"Why? Why do you do this?" Charlie asked angrily. Pothos sighed perfectly.

"I was part of Grandmother's entourage for a while," he looked at Silena, noting their shared ancestor. "But she cast me away. All of us, actually, except Dad. Oh, she loved Eros! 'Anything you can do Eros can do better!' 'Eros can act without exact instruction- take initiative!' 'Oh no, not initiative on them!' It got tiring after a while. Aphrodite got bored with us. So she sent my uncles and me here."

"Uh...uncles?" Silena asked warily.

"Don't worry," Pothos said bitterly. "They're gone, now. Everyone left. And they left me behind,"

"That's awful," Charlie said, suddenly sympathetic. Silena gave him a look, but his was clear. Play along.

"It is!" Pothos complained. "Stuck here for the last century with no company, no visitor's- not even a freakin' Iris message! My own mother won't transfer my calls! Imagine!"

"That's so unfair," Silena stepped forward next to Charlie, ignoring the twisting in her stomach as she did so. "That really sucks,"

"I know," he sniffed, wiping away a 'tear'. "But does anyone ever ask Pothos how he feels about it? No!"

"So wrong," Charlie shook his head.

"And the worst of it is," Pothos sighed dreadfully. "You don't get any recognition! You know, Eros gets all the credit for Helen and Paris's being brough together!"

Silena waited, then her eyebrows shot up.

"Oh! Was...was it you then?" she asked. He huffed.

"Well, no, that was Eros," he sneered. "But does anyone even think to consider me? No!"

Somehow his appearance had become less attractive as Silena listened. She guessed guys who complained about everything and spent all day feeling sorry for themselves wasn't her thing.

"That really is...unfortunate," Charlie grabbed Silena's hand and started walking backward. Electricity sparked up her body- he flinched. "Ow. You shocked me."

"Sorry," she whispered.

"But we're sort of on our way somewhere right now," Charlie said apologetically. "So we should probably find our friends and...and be on our way..."

Pothos started giggling, slowly building up until he could contain it no longer and burst into guffaws. Silena narrowed her eyes.

"Something funny?" she asked.

"Oh, no, no, it's just," he wiped away a tear. "It's just you. Laboring under the illusion you're actually allowed to leave! It's- It's hysterical!"

"Excuse me?" Charlie growled. His hand tightened around hers protectively, and her heart nearly exploded. She had never been more attracted to him than she was now, but she was determined not to show it.

"You're excused for the misunderstanding," Pothos smiled- this time it wasn't so charming. "It's not your fault humans are so pitifully stupid. It's just been so long since I had playthings,"

"Playthings?" Charlie snarled. Silena was almost scared- this was a side of Charlie she hadn't seen. With so much hate in his eyes...he almost looked like another person. Why was he so angry?

"Yes. Toying with your emotions is good fun, you know." he grinned. "Olympus knows how your friends are holding up. I'd think it's taking all of your grey-eyed friends strength to keep those two apart,"

"You mean Zoe?" Charlie's eyes widened. "Gods Dammit! She's going to kill me!"

"Yes," Pothos pursed his lips in distaste. "Your sister was on to me from the minute she saw this island. Pity everyone else is already taken. She has some strong emotions that would be just delicous to manipulate."

"What do you want from us?" Silena stepped in before Charlie could lunge.

"Simple. I want you to want me, Silena Grace," he stepped closer, ignoring Charlie's murderous eyes. "I want you to long for me, yearn for me. I want you to stay with me forever,"

Now, if Silena hadn't been Piper McLean's daughter- if she hadn't been Aphrodite's granddaughter, she probably would've given in and succumbed to his wishes. If she hadn't been the most talented charmspeaker of her generation, she would have sunk to her knees and begged to stay with him. If Silena Grace had been anyone but Silena Grace, Pothos may have gotten what he wanted. But she was Silena Grace. And he didn't.

Instead, Silena did what she did best. She talked.

"But Pothos," she turned on her most persuasive voice, channeling her charmspeak through it. "I have to go. You understand that, don't you? You want what's best for me, right?"

"I...yes," Pothos looked confused. Silena gave him a stunning smile, to Charlie's annoyance.

"Then we need to go," she said, smiling sadly. "Will you let us go to our friends?"

Pothos looked slightly dazed, but then narrowed his eyes.

"I see I chose the wrong target," he said coldly. Then he focused his attention on Charlie. "Charles Jackson. Come to me,"

Charlie's anger melted off his face, and he started toward the god. Silena panicked.

"No!" she forced the word out. "Charlie, come back! Don't go anywhere near him!"

"Don't listen to her Charlie," Pothos cooed, holding out his hand. "Don't you want to make me happy? Wouldn't you do anything to be near me?"

"Y...yes?" Charlie sounded unsure. Silena ran to his hand, tugging it.

"No, Charlie! Don't listen to him!" she poured all her charmspeak into her voice. "Charlie! Listen to me! To ME!"

Charlie looked uncertain, angry and scared at the same time. Silena hated it.

"Charlie," Pothos called, smiling. "Come on, Charlie. It's so much better over here. No more indignation. No more skeptics. No one to babysit,"

Silena recoiled, but Charlie was looking that way longingly. No...

"With me, there will only be praise," Pothos promised. "I can make it so that you're your own person. No one to look after. Nothing to prove. You can be free. Don't you want that?"

"I do," Charlie whispered, walking that way. His eyes were foggy, and Silena had no idea what to do. She was losing him- if only there was some way she could snap him out of this spell...

"CHARLIE!" she screamed, putting all of her force into the words. It was enough to make him stop. She walked toward him, grimacing. "I can't believe I'm about to do this. You seriously owe me."

And with that Silena Grace grabbed Charlie's face and crushed her lips to his, as desperately as if the world were ending. His lips were salty, but she didn't care. She sort of liked it. He smelled good, too- like the sea breeze candles they sell at Hallmark stores. His eyes were wide in surprise, but she made sure hers were plastered shut before she lost her nerve. Slowly, his arms curled around her waist. His mouth was hot. She parted, staring earnestly at him. Charlie stared back.

"Um...what are you doing?" he whispered. She exhaled in relief.

"I was trying to get you out of his trance," she explained, noticing her hands were still on his face. She dropped them quickly. "You weren't responding so I went for shock."

"Uh, not that I'm really complaining," he licked his lips, then grinned. He lowered his voice. "But I was never in a trance. I was just trying to get close enough to stab him in the throat,"

Silena went red.

"What?!" she whisper hissed, trying to ignore his cocky grin. "Are you serious? And you didn't tell me?! I thought- I thought you were in a weird, godly-hypnosis thing!"

"Please, my willpower's too strong for this joker," he smiled. "Honestly, I was having a harder time saying no to you. Not that it didn't pay out..."

She flushed again.

"ENOUGH!" Pothos screeched. Silena and Charlie jumped. "i have had it up to here with your little games, children! You will surrender to me!"

"Oh yeah?" Charlie called over, not bothering to remove his hands. Silena didn't know if it was still Pothos's presence, or if she was really liking him, but she was incredibly attracted to Charlie right now. "Or what?"

"Or," Pothos grinned evilly. "I send your friends to their deaths."

He spread his hands out behind, gesturing to their three companions who were neck deep in the water. The waves were gently lapping against their chins, but the trio looked slightly confused, as if they didn't remember why they were there.

"One word," Pothos promised. "And they walk straight under the water- and drown."

Silena decided not to mention the fact Zoe could breathe under water. Charlie was looking anxiously between Silena and his sister, gripping his sword tightly. Silena had no idea what to do- her plans hadn't exactly been very productive. She had only one trick left up her sleeve- but it was risky and extremely unreliable. Plus she needed a distraction.

"Keep him busy," she whispered through ground teeth. Charlie gave an almost unidentifiable nod, turning to Pothos.

"So what exactly is your plan?" Charlie boasted. "You're going to kill the kids of the most powerful heroes on earth? Not so smart, my friend."

Silena turned her back on them, closing her eyes. Please, she prayed. I never ask you for anything. But you're the only one who can control him. Please, help us.

"An interesting theory," Pothos snarled. "That one's father met my father. She knows how powerless they were against him. I am no different. I will destroy you AND them- unless you submit,"

Please! Silena begged harder. I just want this ONE thing- please, if you have any love for me, or your daughter- just send help.

I'll do you one better, a voice said smugly in her head. Silena's eyes popped open. "I'll come myself,"

Pothos and Charlie both stopped dead in their tracks, gaping at the ocean that was parting for an enormous seashell, hurtling toward the beach. The shell was a pastel pink, and standing in it was the most beautiful person Silena had ever seen. She had long, silky dark brown hair down to her hips. Her skin was flawless, her eyes constantly changing color. Her pouty lips were pursed in displeasure and her eyes narrowed as she approached. She wore a white gown that had a ridiculously low neck line, and sheer sleeves. Her arms were crossed.

"Aphrodite," Silena whispered in amazement. Aphrodite's face didn't change, but she threw a wink Silena's way.

"Aphrodite," Pothos whispered, frightened. He swallowed. "Wh-what are you doing here, m'lady?"

"Attending to business," Aphrodite's voice was drenched in distaste. She dismounted her shell. "Not historically accurate, but it made good time."

"How...how may I help you, m'lady?" he awkwardly bowed, a trickle of sweat dripping down his brow. Aphrodite smiled without humor.

"Heard tell of you harassing my granddaughter, Pothos," she tilted her head. "And I thought to myself, 'No, surely Pothos learned his lesson the first time. When I banished him.' Alas, what do I come here to see?"

"No, Mistress! You misunderstand! I mean them no harm!" Pothos almost tripped over himself. "Please, I only wanted some fresh company! Some conversation!"

"Liar," Charlie muttered under his breath. Aphrodite raised a perfect eyebrow.

"Really?" she asked. Pothos nodded earnestly. "Then what are those three demigods doing over in the water?"

Pothos's eyes widened.

"What, oh them?" he waved his hand, gesturing them back to him. The tree started swimming. "They're just...doing water aerobics,"

"Water aerobics."

"Yes, Mistress!"

"Mmm," she nodded. "I'm sorry, Pothos. I really didn't want to have to do this again."

Pothos's eyes widened in horror, and Aphrodite snapped her fingers. Pothos shrieked, and a thousand white doves appeared out of nowhere, charging straight for him. At first, Silena didn't see how that was threatening- then the first one dived. It burrowed straight into Pothos's translucent wings, plucking a rainbow feather. He screamed in agony. The rest of the thousand dove for him, and he ran down the beach, shouting and wailing as he was chased by an army of beautiful doves. Silena turned wide eyed to her grandmother, who was checking her nails.

"Pity," she sighed. "He had such potential. Ah, well."

She turned to Silena with a gleam in her eyes, a huge smile on her perfect lips.

"Well!" she squealed. "Let me look at you! Oh, you're so beautiful- just like your mother. Only you have some sense to your hair. What a gorgeous shade- daddy gave it to you, hm?"

"Um, yes?" Silena gasped as Aphrodite enveloped her in a large hug. "Nice to...meet you?"

"Oh no, we met before!" Aphrodite parted, grinning. "I was there for your birth. You were the most beautiful child. And who-" she skirted around Silena to gaze at Charlie Jackson. "Would you be?"

"Uh," Charlie looked around warily. "I'm-"

"Oh, I know who you are, darling," Aphrodite laughed. "Anybody who's anybody knows you. Good job, sweetie!" She winked at Silena. Charlie blushed. "He's absolutely scrumptious."

"Thanks?"

"I wonder what a, 'punk look' would be like on you?" she mused, envisioning it. "How about- choppy hair and add some blue?"

She snapped her fingers, and Charlie's hair changed. His once thick, untidy black hair was now cut closer on the sides, leaving a mop on top, styled for bangs. Blue also hinted the tips- it was one big, messy faux hawk. But it somehow worked.

"Oh, I love it!" Aphrodite screeched, jumping up and down. Charlie made a face, running his fingers through it. "It completely fits your whole, 'rebel' attitude. Now, for you Silena-"

Luckily, Zoe, Sammy and Emily saved Silena's hair. The trio were walking up toward them, sopping wet and angry. They stopped short at the sight of the goddess.

"Okay," Sammy nodded. "Obviously we missed a lot,"

"Oh!" The goddess cried, rushing over. "Sammy! Emmy! I...oh I just can't with you!"

The pair exchanged a nervous look.

"Um, have we met?" Emily raised an eyebrow. Aphrodite sniffed.

"No," she conceded. "You two...you just break my heart, you know that?"

Again, Sammy looked at Emily nervously.

"Sorry, I guess?" he laughed. Silena didn't like the way her grandmother was staring at them- almost like she was pitying them for some reason. Then Silena saw they were holding hands- and that sort of made her happy.

"Thank you, Grandmother," Silena said formerly, getting down on one knee. As befits a Roman trained legacy. "We are forever in your debt,"

"Please, it was nothing. Well, not nothing," Aphrodite waved her hand. "I suppose it was impressive. And don't call me grandma! That makes me feel so old!"

"You are old," Charlie muttered under his breath. Silena shot him a withering look but Aphrodite just wagged her finger at him.

"You! You just enjoy that new hair before it fades away!" she winked. Silena smirked, and Aphrodite walked toward her, pulling her aside. "Now, Pothos is not the only reason I came,"

Uh oh.

"It's...it's not?" Silena asked. Of course not. Aphrodite would never make a personal visit just because she asked for one. There had to be something in it for her too.

"No. Silena, your parents..." she looked up at the sky. "Zeus- Jupiter, whatever- he wouldn't want me telling you this. But Piper is still my daughter. And I still..."

She looked down. Silena was a little surprised. Behind all her shallow gallivanting, Aphrodite really was a caring, loving person. She looked up, instatnly composed.

"Well. The fact is, she's in danger," Aphrodite's ever changing eyes peered into Silena's, a human copy of her godly ancestor. "She's travelling with a very bad person,"

"Who?" Silena questioned. She had some vague recollection of Charlie explaining a dream- something about a Tanner? "The son of Tyche?"

"Who?" she looked genuinly confused for a moment, then realization fluttered over her delicate features. "Oh. Well, Tanner Faraday has certainly a troubled past, but that's not what I'm talking about."

"Then what are you talking about?" Silena narrowed her eyes. Thunder rolled overhead, and Aphrodite looked up nervously. "That's my cue. Zeus found me out. I wish I had more time, Silena darling, but I've got to go. You must tell warn your mother. Something is terribly, terribly wrong on that ship!"

Aphrodite turned and began retreating into the ocean. Silena ran after her.

"Wait!" she yelled. "I don't even know who to warn her about! How am I going to get there? Grand- Aphrodite, what am I supposed to do?"

Aphrodite paused, without turning. After a silence, she finally faced Silena with shining eyes.

"You were named for one of my bravest daughters," she said, smiling sadly. "And you were born of another. I have complete faith in you, Silena Grace,"

Silena felt like someone had just cut a cord- a rope that tied her to the beach and she was floating away. Aphrodite gave one last wistful look at Sammy and Emily, then disappeared into the water. Silena sighed. Very helpful.

"Hey," Silena turned to see Zoe Jackson, knee deep in water behind her. She hadn't realized she had waded out so far. Zoe smiled kindly. "You mind explaining to me what your grandma did to my brother's hair?"

Silena laughed.

"It wasn't my idea," she smiled as they headed back to the coastline, where Sammy was busy running his hands over Charlie's hair, trying to figure out the magic behind it. "Not that I don't really like it..."

"Not like you don't like all of it," Zoe looked forward, but had a knowing smile on her lips. Silena flushed. "Don't be embarresed. I saw you two earlier. Locking lips,"

"We- I thought that- he totally-"

"Hey, you don't have to explain anything to me," Zoe flashed her a wicked grin. "But you should explain to Sammy that he owes me twenty drachma,"

It took a moment.

"You...you made bets?" Silena cried. She wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry. Zoe shrugged.

"It's been pretty obvious since you were kids," she looked slyly at her. "We used to be sort of close, you know,"

"I know," Silena bumped her with her shoulder, to Zoe's delight. The two laughed and chatted to the beach, where Charlie was waiting.

"So. What do we do now?" he looked over at their boat. "Search for resources, or get the Hades out of here?"

"I think we should grab what we can from the beach and leave," Emily said firmly. Silena silently agreed. Sammy was not so silent.

"Great idea. I'll grab the bananas. You know, in case anyone gets a cramp," he said reasonably. Emily rolled her eyes, but had to smile. Silena flashed her an understanding glance. She walked off to join him. Zoe crossed her arms, staring at her brother.

"What?" he asked self-consciously, running his hands through his blue hair. Zoe smiled.

"I like it. Very Panic! At the Disco," she smiled. Silena didn't know who they were, but figured Charlie did. He rolled his eyes.

"You and your old bands, Zo," he pushed her. She pushed back. The two started to play around, pretending to fight. For the first time since starting the quest, Silena actually missed her brother. She hoped that wherever he was, whatever he was doing, he was alright.


	14. Chapter 14

Essie had been determined not to make dreaming about traumatizing events a regular thing.

Apparently her dreams didn't give a damn.

She didn't have a clear memory of what exactly happened, or how she fell alseep. She remembered riding, heart pounding wildly against her chest, her arms wrapped around Robert Jackson...and then boom. Explosion. Free flying, and...black out. Even so, at the moment how she got here wasn't important. It was how she was going to get out.

Atlas was still at the top of his hill, but this time was more alarming- he was no longer kneeling, but instead standing. He looked slightly healthier since their laslt visit as well. His hair was still long and greasy, but less sweat and the circles under his eyes were fading. The sun was gone, and the swirling void above his head was seemingly getting blacker by the minute. She wondered if this was just in her dream, or happening in real life as well. She hoped it was the first. Atlas sneered as she approached.

"So, you find yourself drawn to me again," he smiled cruelly. "Surprise, surprise."

Esperanza was determined not to talk to him, to ignore him until the dream was over. She closed her eyes, deep in concentration. Wake up, wake up, wake up...

"It's no use, my dear," his deep voice resonated within Essie's head, sending shivers down her spine. "I will always find you, Esperanza Valdez. I will find you, and you WILL release me! It is your destiny!"

"My destiny has nothing to do with you!" Essie cried over the roaring wind. "I won't help you!"

"Oh, Essie," he chuckled darkly. "You say that as though you have a choice,"

The black vortex spun out of control over his head, ripping apart the scenery until she stood somewhere new. This was strange. She was on a ship, a warship to be exact- and Essie couldn't help admiring the skill involved in the craftsmanship. It was made out of oak- solid and well warped for a strong hull. The mast was made from some enormous tree, the sails billowing in the wind. She could sense all the tricks and traps the gears fromed below the deck. It was an impressive sight.

However, not the most impressive sight in the dream.

It was her dad. She was standing right behind him- only it wasn't him. He was young, maybe fifteen or sixteen. His hair was curlier, darker, his skin unlined and somehow less serious. His eyes held the same sparkle as her dad's though, and there was no mistaking it. This was Leo Valdez. He was at the helm, working with some sort of ancient gaming device- what, a Nintendo Wii? He cursed in Ancient Greek.

"Well, that'll do it all right!" He said bitterly. "Stupid goddess couldn't even replicate the fortified elctro emmiters- those things were boss!"

A girl walked in, looking around with Leo at the controls. A young Hazel Levesque Zhang.

"How's it coming?" She asked. Seeing them together, Essie was given a jolt by their similarity to Sammy and Emily. She wondered if they had ever had a thing.

"It's not," Leo grumbled. "Hebe didn't include any of my awesome defense mods. We're sitting ducks."

"What about the ballistae?"

"Well, sure, if you want to be unoriginal," he said the word the way someone might say, sociopath. "But I guess it'll have to do. At least she remebered the autopilot."

"Good. You should come down and meet the new recruit," Hazel said, looking over the helm. "He's...interesting."

"How so?" Leo wiped grease onto his pants, following Hazel on deck. She twisted her mouth.

"He's just...different." she said finally. Essie and Leo raised an identical eyebrow at the same time.

"Different?" he asked skeptically. Essie knew what he was thinking. They had seen alot of different in their time. Now, there was, 'I like ketchup on my icecream,' different, and then there was, 'I want to bathe in the blood and guts of all mortals,' different. And usually it was the latter.

"He's just...I don't know. He's not like we were as kids," she paused, then added. "He's been alone all this time, Leo. He never made it to any camp. He trained himself and figured out who he was, all alone. Doesn't that sound...different to you?"

Leo remained silent, which wasn't normal for her dad. She expected him to make some witty remark to ease the tension, but he seemed lost in thought. But the he grinned.

"Well, I guess I should meet the leper," he bumped his shoulder with Hazel's. "Where is he?"

"In the Dining Hall," she said, walking down to it. The place was even better than Essie had ever imagined. She recognized the place instantly as the Argo II, but she had never took the time to appreciate all the blood, sweat and tears put in to make it a reality. They entered the dining hall, where the rest of the questers were waiting. Essie had to double take to put all the correct names with the young faces, but there was one she didn't recognize. He was leaning on the table, a black leather jacket hugging him nicely. His light brown hair fell gently over his green eyes, but that's where Essie stopped. There was something about his eyes that troubled her. They weren't the eyes of a troubled eighteen year old kid, like she had expected. No, they held a lot more there. More pain. More heartache. More bitterness. As Leo and Hazel joined the table, Annabeth got up to speak.

"Leo. I''m glad your here. It's time we discussed..." she looked unsurely at the boy at her side. She recognized their faces together as Robert, and knew. It was Percy Jackson. His son had his eyes. "Our next leg in the journey,"

"You mean, what have I got to do with anything," the boy in the leather jacket leaned back in his chair. "Sorry guys. Why Hebe told you to grab me, I got no idea. I don't know what to tell you."

"How about you start," Jason crossed his arms. "With your story."

"What do you mean, story?" the boy grinned. "'Hi, I'm Tanner Faraday, and I'm an unclaimed demigod!'"

"Hi, Tanner," Leo mumbled. Hazel hit him. "Hey!"

"Tanner, we need to know what your history is," Piper sat up straighter. "So that we can devulge how it will play into our future. We already told you our story. Let us hear yours,"

Esperanza suspected Piper might have put a little bit of charmspeak into her voice, but nevertheless, Tanner sighed.

"Yeah, I still can't believe your all forty year olds in disguise," he rubbed his forehead tiredly. "It's not a pretty story, you know."

"That's okay," Hazel said, a tinge of knowing sadness in her voice. "Our stories rarely are,"

Tanner stared at the floor for a while, then spoke:

"I was born in Charleston, South Carolina. My mom left me at the doorstep for my old man, which he didn't exactly appreciate. No he...he didn't like it at all," Tanner's eyes remained on the floor, but a twitch of a bitter smile rose to his lips. "Got knocked around a lot by my dad. He'd come home with a bottle of Jack, or gin, or probably both, and start throwing me around the room. Blaming me for all his problems. On my twelfth birthday, I got sick of it. Ran away, into the woods. Prayin' to god this jackass won't find me."

His bitter laugh startled Essie. Her heart was starting to melt for this kid.

"But..you said you were unclaimed," Frank voiced. "How did you learn to defend yourself? Or even who you are?"

Tanner's narrowed eyes rose from the ground to meet Frank's with an awful intensity.

"Well, my first clue was when a hellhound jumped out of the shadows and tried to rip my throat out," he grimaced. Frank looked down, embarrassed. "Luckily for me, someone had been keeping tabs on me. Someone who came to my rescue."

"A satyr?" Percy asked. But that didn't make sense. He never went to camp, and that's where the satyrs brought you. Tanner pressed his mouth into a thin line.

"You guessed it," he said, the stench of loss emanating from his mouth. "It was about a year after I ran away. His name was Cory. Good guy. Good friend. I knew him a little from school, but he was a few grades above me. He threw me this bronze dagger. I just killed the thing in instinct. He explained to me who I was, or what I was. He said something about a camp, and then this girl followed him out of the woods."

His voice caught. Hazel looked like she was about to say something, but Tanner swallowed roughly.

"Her name was Agnes. She had this, hair like fire and these...these eyes, you know? Electric blue. I don't know why, but they were sort of familiar. Comforting. It sounds crazy but..." he shrugged. "I felt like I'd seen eyes like that before. But there was no way I'd forget a pair like that. We traveled together, trying to get to this 'camp' or whatever. It was somewhere in New York, I think. But...I lost them about a year ago."

It was deathly quiet. Essie wanted to run over and give the poor kid a hug, but that was hardly appropriate. Also, she wasn't really there. Reyna spoke up for the first time.

"How did you come to know yourself as a son of Fortuna?" she asked, then shook her head. "Er, Tyche?"

"It was Agnes who figured it out," he said fondly. "She realized my excessive skill at..,most everything. Tyche is the goddess of luck and destiny. I mean, I could tell her godly parent from her aura almost immediately. A daughter of..."

His voice trailed off as realization washed over him.

"Who?" Frank asked. "Daughter of who?"

"Hebe," Annabeth supplied the answer. Essie realized for some reason Annabeth looked alot more troubled, more empathetic towards Tanner's story than the others. He nodded.

"Yeah," he ran his fingers through his hair. "Yeah I guess that makes more sense."

Annabeth looked pale. Her husband noticed.

"Hey," he whispered. "Can we talk?"

He led her off to the side while Piper continued talking with Tanner. Essie followed. Percy put a hand on her face.

"What's going on?" he said softly. "You're not okay,"

"It's...it's just nothing." she tried brushing it off, but Percy looked at her exasperatedly. "Okay, it's not nothing. It's just this really weird...feeling I get near Tanner,"

Percy recoiled, as if he'd been slapped in the face. Annabeth laughed.

"Not that kind of feeling, Seaweed Brain." she smiled reassuringly. "Like, deja vu or something. I swear I've met him before somewhere. I'm probably crazy,"

"Annabeth Chase," Percy smiled, leaning down to kiss her forehead. "You are anything but crazy."

Essie's eyes opened.

"Hey. Hey! She's wakin' up!" Marcus's face above hers. "Robert!"

Robert appeared above her, his dirty blonde hair shining like a halo. Her head was groggy, like she'd been drugged. She tried for a wobbly smile.

"Hey guys," she pushed herself up, trying to stand. Her knees buckled, but Robert caught her.

"Woah, there," he laid her gently back down. "You've been through a lot. Take it easy."

"What...what happened?" she asked. Her head was pounding like a forge hammer was building another hammer inside her brain. She didn't remember much except the explosion of seawater and sharks...had that really happened?

"Long story or short?" Markus raised an eyebrow.

"Keep it concise," Essie pleaded. Markus nodded.

"K, so you were passed out for like a day and a half, we made it to an undersea palace, this kid god healed you but also poisoned you but I tortured this goddess so you wouldn't die and we left the city and now we're here," Markus took a breath, ignoring the glares he was getting from Robert.

Essie looked around for the first time since she woke up. They were on a small stretch of land, maybe a mile long and fifty feet wide. A simple sandbar, but it was warm and comfortable. Wait- warm? So not the Atlantic, she reasoned. And..poison?!

"Hold on," she sat up again, this time with balance. "Back up to the healing, kid/god?"

"Don't worry about it, Essie," Robert said, brushing her hair out of her face to look for scars or bruising. It felt nice. "The important thing is that you're safe. And we're alive."

"Yeah, but," Essie looked around. "Where is everyone else?"

"Don't know," Markus said, gripping his sword. "Honestly, it's weird. I don't remember getting separated from Zoe- and I promise, I'd remember that,"

"But then where are we supposed to go now?" Essie put a hand to her throbbing head. "I mean, if we aren't exactly welcome in the fish palace. No offense, Robert,"

"None taken," Robert said absently, watching the water. He frowned. "I have an idea, but I'm not exactly confident in it."

"Any plan is better than no plan, my man," Markus drilled his sword in the sand. "Lay it on me,"

"There's this old legend about the god Proteus," Robert started. The name sounded familiar, but Essie couldn't place it. "Homer called him the Old Man of the Sea,"

"Wait, I thought that was Nereus?" Markus furrowed his brow. At the mention of his name, the story popped back into Essie's head.

"There were a couple different Old Men," she explained. "But whereas Nereus had unlimited knowledge of the now, Proteus was prophetic,"

"He could answer any question about the future," Robert said distastefully. "I ran into him once before, maybe two or three years ago. He'll only answer one question, one time. And that's only if you can catch him,"

"Well, great plan," Markus sucked in his lips. "Except we're stranded on a sandbar in the middle of an ocean. How are we supposed to get to Proteus?"

Robert smiled.

"We bring Proteus to us," he explained, crouching near the waters edge. "He can be summoned, with the right ritual,"

"Ritual?" Essie asked, kneeling next to him. His sea green eyes flashed to hers.

"Yeah," he said softly, staring at her. "It's this thing you...you do with a seal..."

His voice trailed off, and Essie got distracted staring at his lips. Markus cleared his throat loudly.

"Well, if we're done acting like hormonal pre-pubescent teenagers," he grinned, stepping between them. "Why don't you tell us exactly what we need for this...seal thing?"

Robert looked concentrated, as if he were trying to figure out a way to put it into words.

"I have to talk to a seal," he said bluntly. Essie raised an eyebrow. Didn't sound much like a ritual.

"Talk to a seal?" Markus said incredulously. He threw himself on the ground, putting his arms behind his back. "Yeah, well, good luck with that. Tell me when there's a guy to strangle,"

Robert rolled his eyes, dipping a hand into the clear blue water. Almost immediately, a sleek, black shape emerged on the horizon. Essie had never seen a seal in real life before- only in her books. It was cute- it's little whiskers and flippers. She was not expecting the sound it made.

"Arf, arf!" The seal beached itself onto Robert, nearly toppling him in excitement. It clapped its flippers enthusiastically as Robert struggled to push the thing off.

"Easy there, Winston," he sheilded his face from the massive amount of salive pouring from the seal's open mouth. "Get off me!"

"You know this guy?" she crawled toward it. "You have a weird taste in friends,"

"Aw, he's not so bad," Robert said defensively, rubbing Winston's shiny head.

"I was talking to Winston," she smirked, petting the slick skin of the marine mammal. It was warmer than she expected, and covered in tiny, sleek hairs. Winston barked appreciatively. Robert gave her a half smile.

"We go way back, don't we big guy?" he stood, brushing wet sand off and helping Essie to her feet as well. "Tell me- what's up with Proteus these days?"

The next arrangement of barking was doing nothing for Essie's headache. Markus shouted something undecipherable about the noise, but they ignored him. Robert nodded grimly.

"I need to summon him," Robert said sternly. Winston barked something else, but Robert stopped him. "It's important! I know your busy-"

He turned to his comrades apologetically.

"He wants payment," Robert said, annoyed. "I guess it's standard, but I lost my duffel when the sharks went awry. You guys got anything on you?"

Markus dug around his pockets.

"I got a corner sliver of a Twix wrapper, a dime, and-" he pulled strings out of his pockets, bewildered. "Why the hell do I have so many loose threads?!"

Robert looked at Winston hopefully, but the seal shook his head. Essie had nothing, not even a spare drachma. Of course, if the seal valued craftsmanship...

"What about art?" she turned to the seal. "Pretty, shiny things? Glass?"

Winston gave a rough bark, and Robert translated.

"He said it depends," Robert said slowly. "Why, what are you-"

Essie knelt down, scooping up a handful of sand in her hands. She was intently aware of Markus and Robert's curious gazes, but she closed her eyes and concentrated. Sure enough, blue flames erupted from her palms, smothering the sand until it became molten in her hands. The heat didn't bother her- she kept a low flame licking the matter as she shaped and molded it into a small sculpture. As she worked her nimble fingers to form the neck and snout, she was reminded of her mother who always praised her work. She felt a sudden pang of homesickness, but it passed as quickly as it had come. The item smoking in her hands, she turned to Robert.

"Think you could cool it down for me?" she asked commandingly. Robert raised his eyebrows and willed ocean water to make a straight path from the sea to Essie's hand. The sharp hiss of cooling lava hot medium pierced the air. As the steam settled, Essie's artwork was revealed- a small, flawless glass seal. Markus and Robert gaped.

"What?" she asked, instantly concerned. "Are there some blemishes? Sometimes I can't filter out all the impurities right away, but I could probably-"

"It's amazing," Robert said, awestruck. Essie blushed.

"That is freaking sweet," Markus shook his head, dumbfounded. "If I could do anything close to that I'd hang up the gladius and open shop somewhere."

The seal barked in agreement.

"So we have a deal?" Robert led Essie to the water's edge. "The trinket for Proteus?"

The seal barked again. Essie was a little concerned with how he'd carry it, but as Essie leaned down to give it to Winston the seal at it. She recoiled.

"Don't worry," Robert whispered. "He's just going to barf it up back at home. Seal skin doesn't come with pockets."

"No I guess not," she nodded. As the seal splashed away into the distance, Robert went over their game plan.

"Okay- in order to get our question, we have to catch him first," Robert said seriously. "Any volounteers?"

"I'll do it, you know that," Markus looked at his blade, staring down the shaft. "But you're the Poseidon kid. Plus you've got experience."

Robert looked at Essie, and she nodded. Although she didn't exactly appreciate the fact no one had even thought to consider her, it did make sense that Robert be the one to do it. He shrugged.

"Fine by me," he said. "I figure we got about an hour or so before Proteus lugs himself over here. He's not going to be expecting us- Winston fed him some BS about beaching luxuries. So we have the element of surprise,"

"Will he be alone?" Essie asked intently. Robert twisted his mouth.

"I mean, he'll be surrounded by seals," he said thoughtfully. "And not monstrous ones either, so I wouldn't recommend killing them unless you want a big mess to clean up,"

The trio exchanged looks of nervousness. Despite the fact that they all were vaguely acquainted now, there was an overlooming air of unfamiliarity. They had never quested together, never even sat at the same dining table. At least Robert and Markus knew each other a little bit from New Rome, but Essie was at a loss. Her home was at neither of the camps, and the only people who'd visited her before were Silena and Leo. Sure, living in Greece was way cool, and speaking three languages- Greek, Spanish and English- came in handy, but it was also dangerous and very inconvenient.

After about an hour, just as Robert predicted, a shape appeared on the horizon of a setting sun. Robert stood up, a grave expression on his face.

"Don't let his appearance fool you," he said cautiously. "He's foul,"

Essie wondered what that meant. Robert, without warning pulled off his shirt. Essie blushed, and Robert raised an eyebrow with a grin.

"What? It'll be hard to concentrate on staying dry wrestling a three hundred pound fat guy," he wadded up his shirt, throwing it on the sand. Markus, who was standing behind Robert, made a look of surprise.

"Dude," he grinned appreciatively. "Nice!"

"What?" Robert turned to look what was on his back, then rolled his eyes. "Oh. It's a brand from this thing I met in New Mexico-"

"What is it?" Essie had been a little busy staring at his front. Robert turned, exposing the large tattoo on his upper back and shoulders. It was a phoenix, dark blue, almost black. It's wings spread over his shoulders, the flames streaming down in a gradient of blue fire. Essie sucked in. "Wow, it's...it's beautiful."

"Phoenix sure thought so," Robert rolled his eyes. Markus narrowed his eyes.

"Wait, you mean Phoenix? Capitol P? As in the Phoenix?!" Markus yelled. Robert flinched. "Dude, you've been around! Why don't we ever go questing?"

"We're on one right now," Essie pointed out, smiling slightly. Markus's grin faded.

"Oh yeah,"

"Guys," Robert turned his attention back to the water. "It's show time."

As the shape approached, Essie was expecting a hideous old man, with a gray beard filled with dead fish and rotten kelp, smelling worse. She expected him to be obese, riding on the backs of poor, enslaved seals. She was not expecting this.

As Proteus came into view, all Essie could think was, Papa Noel?

He was large, that much was true, but in a jolly way. His beard was bushy, well kept and snow white. His eyes twinkled as he approached, his cheeks rosy and nose red as cherries. He was on a bright red chariot, pulled by a chorus of seals barking happily. He smiled widely as he caught sight of the trio. He pulled up to shore, and Essie stepped back as he waddled onto the sand. He was kind of adorable.

"Uh, guys?" Markus murmured. "Why is Santa Claus riding seals?"

"Robert!" he exclaimed gleefully. Essie turned to see his reaction, but he was only staring at Proteus in disgust. What was his problem? "How good to see you again! You look well,"

"Enough of this," Robert said tiredly. "You know what we want,"

"Robert," the guy looked dissapointed, as if Robert had somehow staked an emotional dagger in his heart. "Must you? I'd like to catch up, you know."

"I think not, odious creature," Robert growled, leveling his axe. The guy smelled like cinnoman and sugar cookies. What was Robert's deal? "Give us the answer we seek,"

"Please, don't do this," Proteus looked a little frightened. Essie fought the urge to step between them. The old man seemed helpless, a little sweet. How could Robert be so cruel? "Please, we can figure out something else. Another way for you to get your answer. I don't want to be strangled again!"

"Robert," Essie said. "Maybe we should listen to him,"

"Don't fall for this act," Robert snarled. "He's trying to play you."

"Robert, why do you always think that? I just want to talk about this!" Proteus turned to Essie, his eyes pleading. "Please, you know you want to talk about this! Violence isn't the answer!"

"Markus," Robert whispered. "Get ready to attack,"

"Dude, I can't wrestle Santa!"

"See?" Proteus smiled sadly. "No one wants to fight, Robert. Put down the axe,"

"Put down the axe," Essie whispered earnestly. She was desperate to avoid conflict with this sweet old man, but when it came down to it...who would she trust?

"No- you guys can't seriously be falling for this?!" Robert demanded. His axe swung to his side as he turned to face them. Proteus saw his opportunity.

"Ha ha!" he exclaimed, and suddenly an enormous walrus jumped Robert. It was easily two thousand pounds of flesh crushing down on him, and if Robert hadn't been standing in the water he would've been flattened. Still, the ocean gave him the strength to hold up the walrus's weight- barely. Markus and Essie snapped to attention. They ran towards their friend.

"Go my minions!" Proteus the walrus commanded, and immediately the two dozen seals that had been patiently awaiting their master's orders charged. It might have been a funny sight- if you've ever seen a seal on dry land then you know- but these were no ordinary sea mammals. They were twice as big as a regular seal, and their skin was inky black, not dark brown. Their eyes glowed red, and their incisors were twice as long, bared. Markus drew his gladius, but Essie had no weapon. Only her fire, which billowed in blue flames. In the twilight, they glowed extra bright.

The first couple of demon seals attacked the closer target- Essie. She was a little worried- Robert had said that the seals wouldn't be monsters. But these obviously weren't normal seals. She opened up her palms, vaporizing the first seal that came near her into a thin golden dust. She smirked. The rest, sensing the pointless fight there, chose to go after Markus. Which was fine by him.

Essie turned to see Markus shouting and whooping as he slew seal after seal. It was almost disturbing how gleeful he was, but Essie was glad he could hold his own. She charged for Robert, who looked about to buckle.

"Cease your quest!" he roared. Robert grunted some reply, which was apparently not the right answer. The walrus grew even larger, and Robert's arms were shaking. Essie sprinted toward them, but the smell nearly stopped her dead. It was chum, sea brine, rotten sewage- everything bad about the ocean rolled up into one guy. Still, she needed to help. She allowed the flames to grow almost white in her hands- then pressed them right around the god's neck.

"ARrGHhG!" he screeched, toppling backwards. Good news- he was off of Robert. Bad news- he was falling straight on top of her. She quickly jumped out of the way, then jumped on top of him, sqeezing her burning hands around him. His eyes bulged- and before Essie could react, she was holding a skunk. She had just enough time to think, oh crap, before the creature let out a colossal spray of sour stench straight into her face. She instinctively dropped the thing, coughing.

"Haha!" the skunk cried. "Hehe! I'm free!"

"Not for long," Essie growled. She jumped to her feet, brushing off the sand from her knees, and opened her mouth. Esperanza began to sing.

It was a simple melody. One her mother had taught her for an instance just like this one. The moon was slowly rising, making her think of the moonlace her mother grew back at home. The memory filled her with strength. The melody floated through the air lighter than flower petals, softer than silk. The notes rose up and down in a series of beautiful compositions. The skunk, entranced, waddled back toward her. Essie willed more magic into the song, lifting her own spirits as the Greek words intertwined with the wind. Slowly, the skunk turned back into man. Proteus stared up at her, mystified. She saw her chance.

"Gotcha," she smiled, ending the song- along with the enchantment. The hypnotized look left Proteus's beady eyes, which she now realized twinkled only with malice. She took her chance, lunging at the old man. She wrapped her firey hands around the old man's throat, and he choked out a few words. "What?"

"I- surrender!" he wheezed. She loosened her grip, and he took in deep, relieved breaths.

"Call off the seals," she snarled. Proteus gave a weak whistle, and the remaining seals evaporated into sea mist. Proteus took in a rattled breath.

"Hades Helmet, girl. That fire burns!" he put a hand around his scarred neck.

"You bet your sweet ass it does," she nodded satisfied. Robert and Markus quickly jogged over, mouths agape. "What"

"That. Was. Freaking. Awesome," Markus said, eyes wide. He broke out into an enormous grin. "Essie- that was freaking AWESOME!"

She couldn't help it- she giggled in excitement. Robert looked at her in sheer amazement. That praise wasn't bad either.

"Who knew singing could hold so much power?" Robert said, eyes full of awe. She blushed.

"It's just this thing my mom taught me," she shrugged. "An enchanting ballad. She used to use it on my dad when he got too stressed out."

"Well, it's freaking awesome,"

"Alright, you got me," Proteus sighed dejectedly. "Caught by the same demigod twice in the same decade. What will the other gods think?"

"Actually, Essie caught you this time," Robert's mouth twitched into a smile. "So your records clean."

"Hmmph," Proteus sat down angrily. "Fine. What's your question, Essie?"

Essie's eyes widened in disbelief. Apparently Markus was with her. He dropped his sword in desolation, then ran his hands down his face.

"Are you kidding me?!" he moaned. "All that time planning and we didn't even think of a damn question?!"

"Seriously?" Proteus raised a bushy white eyebrow, grinning. "Because if you don't have a question, technically I'm not bound to-"

"No!" all three of them said together. Essie's mind raced. Technically, she had caught Proteus, which meant the task was up to her. But what question? She looked up at the sky, studying the constellations. It often helped her think. There were so many questions she wanted answers to- where were their friends? Her brother? Oh gods, Sammy...she hadn't even thought about what would happen if he wasn't okay. Anger built up in her chest. She should ask about him- he was what she cared about the most! But Proteus only answered questions about the future. And as that might give her comfort, it wasn't exactly going to help her friends. There was also the nagging part of her brain that urged her to ask about Atlas- what plans did he have for her? How could she stop him. But then she turned to face Robert. His face was calm and supportive- she knew what she would ask. She took a deep breath.

"Proteus," she said sternly. "Where will we find our parents?"

Proteus grumbled unhappily.

"Really? That's your question? Out of all you have to ask about, Esperanza Valdez, you choose that?" Proteus grinned. The way he knew her whole name...she almost regretted not asking about Atlas. But Proteus only sighed. "Fine. You'll find your parents on the other side of the Panama Canal."

"The- the Pacific Ocean, you mean?" Robert blinked. "That's huge. We need more specific-"

"You need nothing! Our deal is complete!" he grinned cheerfully. "See you again, Robert Jackson. Markus Ramirez-Arellano. Esperanza. I'll be watching you!"

With that, the old man turned into a crab, and scuttled out to see. Essie sighed.

"Sorry," she said sadly. "I couldn't think of a better question."

"No, this is good," Robert said reassuringly. "We have a heading. Panama Canal. We can work with this."

"Yeah but, how exactly are we going to get there?" Markus asked skeptically, gesturing around them. "I mean, we aren't exactly overflowing in resources."

"I could try to summon us a ride," Robert mused, but didn't sound too convinced. "But it's dark. Sea animals don't like traveling at night- too many predators."

"Uh guys?" Essie said, staring into the distance. A form was starting to take form in the pale moonlight. A form with sails. "I don't think transportation's going to be a problem."


	15. Chapter 15

Leo Grace was drunk.

Up in the crow's nest, he was so high he felt like he could touch the moon. Sailing through the night, on the second day of their quest, had been risky. Especially when they didn't know where they were going. They had tentatively explained their situation to Blackbeard, who stroked his beard wistfully.

"So ye have a brother, hm?" he asked Victoria thoughtfully. Leo blinked. Out of that entire story, he wanted to know about Victoria's brother?

"Markus Julius Ramirez-Arellano," she said, a bit of pride creeping into her voice. Blackbeard laughed his rumbling laugh again.

"Then we might just have a headin' yet, maties!" he cried. He turned to Israel. "Fetch me the Lotus!"

Israel went as pale as though Blackbeard had asked for his head. He looked ready to protest, but Blackbeard shot him a withering look and he shrunk back. He ran below deck in a hurry.

"Um, so excuse me...Blackbeard," Victoria started awkwardly, but Blackbeard threw an arm around her before she could finish.

"Please!" He boomed. "Family calls me Edward!"

"Um...Edward," she continued cautiously. "What exactly is this, Lotus?"

"This Lotus," Blackbeard's bright blue eyes sparkled. "Is what's going to lead us to yer brother,"

Israel reemerged with his hands cupped, walking slowly as though carrying a bomb. Blackbeard grinned.

"A little something we stole from Circe's island back in the days of our release," Blackbeard lumbered over to Israel while the rest of the crew muttered something about a witch. "A locatin' enchantment of sorts. O 'course, we need yer brothers DNA,"

"But we don't have any," Leo said slowly. Blackbeard grinned, looking at Victoria.

"Sure ye do,"

Now, as Leo sat across from Victoria in the crow's nest, passing a bottle of rum back and forth at the others request. Of course, Leo hadn't willingly taken it- but Blackbeard had insisted. And it would've looked bad if they came down with the bottle still full. Nowhere to pour it out up here. And there was no use wasting perfectly good rum...not that Leo advocated underage drinking. But this was a special occasion. The sails looked ghostly in the moonlight, and Leo took a huge bite out of the stale bread that had been provided. Victoria giggled, lost looking up at the stars.

"What?" Leo grinned. "What's so funny?"

"I can see Hercules' constellation," she smiled stupidly. "And I can see right under his kilt,"

Leo cracked up, snagging the bottle away from her.

"You're drunk," he hiccuped. She looked aghast.

"No! No I am not!" she protested, but her eyes held good humor. "I'm not...intoxicated!"

She tried to stand up, and Leo jumped to his feet. Victoria wobbled, nearly teetering over the edge, but caught herself and fell straight forward. Leo lunged, catching her. His head swarmed, and everything felt like he was watching it on a movie screen. Victoria looked up at him, and giggled.

"You're strong!"

"I am, aren't I?"

"Put me down!"

He obliged, and they collapsed onto the wooden lookout point with a heavy thud. A look passed between them, and they both cracked up again. Leo couldn't help thinking how pretty she looked in the moonlight. Especially when she smiled. Her blue eyes met his. He gave her a half smile. And she returned it.

"So, you're related to Blackbeard." he shook his head, scooting closer to her. He looked over, grinning. "I totally called it,"

She hit him, but playfully.

"I mean, it makes sense." Leo mused jokingly. "He's threatening like you, he's enormous like you, got a beard like you-"

"Shut up!" she pinched him on his leg, making him jump. She laughed, and laid her head on his shoulder. Leo tried not to get excited about that. She sighed, staring up at the stars again. "It's amazing. Thinking about astrology versus mythology. Or reality. My friend's up there, you know,"

Leo raised an eyebrow, but didn't talk. He didn't know if it was the intoxicated state making Victoria suddenly so open, but he didn't push it. She continued.

"Her name was Maxine," she bunched up even closer to Leo. He tentatively laid his arms around her shoulders, expecting her to pull away. Instead, she wrapped her hands around his, pulling it closer. "Daughter of Bellona. So my aunt, technically. She died protecting Mars in a battle two years ago. He rewarded her with a constellation. But no one will ever know those eighteen stars to the left of the milky way are Maxine,"

Leo stared at her blue eyes, the stars reflecting their light in them. She turned suddenly, catching him staring. Normally, he would be embarrassed, but a warm feeling was spreading through him like melted caramel. Soft and gooey and sweet. He gave her a small smile, and she returned it. Their faces were so close together. Leo leaned in, smelling the sea salt in her hair. He could feel her breath was on his mouth. Her lips ever so slightly parted and-

"Land ho, Cap'n!" A booming voice made them both jump. Rum spilled everywhere. "Well, sort erf. Three beings avast!"

Victoria jumped to her feet, the effects of the alcohol still very present as she wobbled back and forth. Leo stood as well.

"That could be Markus," she swayed. Leo wasn't doing too well himself, but they awkwardly and silently excused themselves from their previous business. Leo headed down the mast first, followed by Victoria. Their feet landed on deck with a heavy thud. They ran to the ship's edge, Victoria almost toppling over before Leo grabbed her arm.

"Woah," he steadied her as Blackbeard lumbered toward them, telescope drawn.

"Aye, it be three demigods by the look of it," he collapsed the telescope, shoving it into his long black jacket. "I'd be guessin' one of 'em be yer brother,"

"Looks like your hair worked," Leo grinned at Victoria, who rubbed her head. The lotus had needed some family DNA- and pirates weren't exactly gentle. Then he remembered something.

"Wait, only three?" he frowned. "We're missing eight. Are you sure?"

"Aye, lad. There be only three aboard the sand bank." Blackbeard said solemnly. Leo frowned again, exchanging a half processed look with Victoria. His head was starting to clear a little bit, but everything still took a little while to fully comprehend. If the rest of the group wasn't there...where were they?

"We be sending a retrieval vessel there presently," he nodded at the dark shape of a row boat cutting across the moonlit waters. The whole world seemed painted in black and white. Leo sort of wished they had waited to get them until he and Victoria were down- it would be a lot easier convincing them they weren't crazy bloodthirsty pirates if Leo was there. Well, friendly crazy, bloodthirsty pirates, at least. Still, he saw the three figures on the tiny beach tentatively step into the boat. They started rowing back to the ship. "Here they come,"

Victoria looked nervous. Leo put a hand on her shoulder, and she swayed.

"Hey," Leo pulled her aside. "What's wrong?"

"I...I don't know how Markus is going to react," she swallowed clumsily. Leo cocked his head.

"React to what?"

"To..." she turned green and suddenly heaved. She quickly ran over to the edge of the deck, vomiting over the side. A chorus of protests echoed from below. Victoria wiped her mouth, and slowly stood up to face Leo. "To me throwing up all over him."

Leo couldn't help it- he cracked up. Markus scaled the ladder, coming over the deck. He looked thoroughly disgusted.

"Yeah, laugh while you can," he wiped a handful of Victoria's unsettled rum off his broad shoulder, grimacing. "It wasn't so funny from the bottom angle,"

Leo watched anxiously as the others boarded the deck. He craned his neck as Robert Jackson climbed over the railing, and held his breath as he helped a slender hand steady itself. But as the slender arm followed, connected to Essie Valdez, Leo's shoulders sagged. He had been hoping it was his sister. Not that he even wanted her with him as much as he wanted to make sure she was okay. Blackbeard hurtled toward Markus like a loaded cannon. Markus looked ready to sprint, but before he could react, the pirate clapped a thick hand around him.

"Ay then, you be Markus, Son of Ares, from the womb of Reyna?!" he loomed. Leo made a face. The womb of Reyna? Not exactly an auspicious title.

"Um...yes?"

"Ay, then this be bonny times indeed!" Blackbeard exploded into laughter, looking down on his younger brother. Leo couldn't help noticing their similarities. They both had those intense blue eyes and dark hair, were well muscled and broad. Their faces were identically rugged and handsome, and without the beard and age lines, Leo wondered just how different they would actually look. "And who be the rest of yer crew?"

"Esperanza Valdez," she held out her slender hand. Leo was relieved to see her safe, and they shared a quick smile. "Daughter of Leo Valdez and Calypso,"

"The sea witch?" Israel growled. Essie shot him a withering look, and he shrunk back at the glare in her eyes. Blackbeard scowled at his crew, then smoothly took her hand. He bowed slightly at the Titan's daughter.

"It be a pleasure to meet ya, miss," he smiled kindly, then shot a look at Israel. "Even if they are a bit superstitious,"

"Pleasure," she said, but somewhat coldly. Leo guessed the damage had already been done. Apparently, Blackbeard noticed that as well. He quickly turned to Robert, who had been standing stoic and silently in the background until now. He looked up to meet the pirate captain in a greeting.

"Robert Jackson," he shook the man's hand as Blackbeard stared at him, a gleam in his eye.

"Jackson, ye say?" his lips twitched into a smile. "I only knew one other Jackson in me life, and ye got his eyes. Be ye the son o' Perseus Jackson?"

"Yes," Robert gave him a strange look. "And...Annabeth Chase,"

A raucous went up through the crew, grumblings and cheers. Money was exchanged. Blackbeard himself collected a bountiful supply. He winked at Robert.

"Yer parents saved us near thirty years ago from the witch, Circe," he smiled. "Escaped a furry fate, thanks to those two. I knew yer parents be made fer eachother the moment I laid eyes upon 'em. A couple o' me crew disagreed,"

Leo saw realization flutter over Robert's face.

"Wait...you're...you're Edward Teach?" he asked dubiously.

"Hard to believe, isn't it?" Leo walked, or rather stumbled over. Victoria giggled, following. "The textbooks never said how huggable he was!"

"Or how tall," Victoria said seriously, staring up at him with her mouth agape. She hiccupped, which both she and Leo found immensely funny. Blackbeard chortled.

"Aye, I see they've been making themselves well acquainted with the rum," he nodded his approval. Markus's eyes boggled.

"Wait, rum?!'

"Hold on," Robert looked confused. "If my parent's rescued you and your crew thirty or so years ago why haven't you...aged?"

"Are they drunk!?"

"When we left the island of Circe," Blackbeard grumbled. "We took with us many a treasure, includin' an object o' eternal youth. 'Tis where we got the Ramirez-Arellano's and the Lotus that located ye."

"Wait, Leo is drunk too?! You gave them alcohol- they're fifteen!" Markus nearly exploded. Blackbeard raised an eyebrow. "They're underage! It's illegal!"

"The only law on this ship be the Capn's!" Israel said, stepping forward. But as soon as he saw Markus's huge physique he quickly backed down. "Er, is to say...take it up with him,"

"It's okay, Marky!" Victoria collapsed into his arms, giggling. "My head is full of stars and I saw Hercules's-"

"That's enough for tonight, dummy," he rolled his eyes, and swung her over his shoulder like she was a sack of flour. "Where can she sleep?"

"Ay, there be no place safe but me own quarters," he gestured to the door, and Markus eyes Leo, who was swaying stupidly. He sighed.

"You too," he threw one of Leo's arms around his own shoulder and carried them both over to the captain's quarters. Leo was surprised by the inside. It was fairly modern, which Leo didn't quite comprehend, but was still impressed by it's luxuries. It was more or less a cruise suite, with a mahogany desk serving as the only reminant from the previous era. There were multiple doors as well, one slightly open revealing a bed with red sheets. Leo felt Markus's tree trunk arms pulling him that way. As they entered, soft candlelight flickered on their faces, casting long shadows on the beige walls. Markus flopped Victoria onto the bed with a carefulness Leo didn't understand how he could have, and then looked at Leo reproachfully. He understood. Putting two drunk teens in a bed together hardly ever produced good results, but apparently Markus trusted him. He shrugged him off his shoulder.

"C'mon, man. Let's get you into bed," he helped him onto the ridiculously soft bed, and Leo smiled happily. Victoria was only a few inches away from him, and she smelled like grapes and lotus flowers. He was also glad Markus trusted him enough to lay here next to her-

"If you try anything," Markus was suddenly two inches away from his face, eyes narrowed. "I'll rip your throat out,"

"Wasn't even considering it," Leo smiled, patting his cheek. Markus allowed a tiny smile, then walked out, closing the door behind him. As soon as he was gone, Victoria rolled over to face him. Her blue eyes looked like emeralds in the yellow light. She smiled sleepily.

"He doesn't really mean that," she sighed. "He's just really protective, you know. Which is sort of ironic, considering his track record with girls,"

"He has a track record?" Leo asked, words slurred. "So he dates a lot?"

"He likes the Venus girls," she laughed, stretching. Then she noticed Leo's face, and quickly went on . "Don't worry, I already made it pretty clear Silena was off limits,"

"I thought he was into Zoë or something," he said, a tinge of bitterness creeping into his voice. "You know. What a gene pool,"

He hadn't meant for it to come out like he was judging her, but it did. She looked serious, and then changed into a pouty face.

"Are you jealous because I said that about Charlie Jackson?" she stuck out her bottom lip. He flushed.

"No! I don't care!"

He turned around, putting his back to her. He heard her sigh, and then turn over as well.

"You know, you don't have bad genes either," she muttered under her breath. Still, Leo fell asleep with a smile threatening to creep its way onto his face.

Leo hated dreams. But he wasn't expecting this one.

Jupiter stood at the head of his throne. Leo had only seen his grandfather once before in a dream, and he looked different. He guessed because this was his Greek form. His hair was different, and he wore a suit versus battle armor. Zeus was scowling at a dark haired woman with startling eyes. They appeared to be arguing.

"My lord, I plead to you. Heed the warning of the minor gods. They spend infinitely more time amongst the mortals." she said, strained. "They hear the whispers for themselves. We would be unwise not to at least consider-"

"I will consider what I deem worthy to consider, Athena!" he said angrily, turning away from the goddess. "I refuse to entertain thoughts of an uprising. There is nothing that could suggest the possibility. No proof, at least."

"The quest?" Athena asked sternly. Leo's ears perked up at this. "The one your child embarks on? Your legacies? Is that not proof, my father?"

"It is a waste of time and a precaution to nothing," Zeus insisted stubbornly. "Aphrodite will already be punished for her interference,"

The finality in which he said the matter reminded him of his father, Jason. Athena gave him a hateful look.

"Us here on Olympus father, are trustful of your judgement. However," her eyes flashed murderously, and Leo had trouble figuring out which one of them should fear the other. "When the god's children, sometimes their only children- the champion's of our world are put in the gravest danger of the last millennia-"

"I am aware of the danger at hand," he said gruffly. "The heroes must handle it alone. I cannot advocate the prophecy's line of gaining the help of a Titan."

"My lord, with what whispers below, it may be just what we need," she grit her teeth. "I implore you- interference is not necessary. I simply ask you grant audience to hear what minor gods and goddesses have to say,"

"I will not!" Zeus said with such authority that Athena looked down. "Do not forget your place, daughter. I am still ruler here. And I will decide how to proceed!"

Thunder deafened the room, and a burning smell filled Leo's nostrils. With a blinding shot of lightning, Zeus exited. Athena was left alone in the throne room, until two other figures entered. Leo looked up in confusion. It was a black bearded man in a tropical shirt, and a young girl with auburn hair and silvery clothes. They looked up grimly at Athena. She gave them no welcome.

"I'm guessing my brother did not heed warning," The black haired man smiled tightly, as though he'd expected it. A trident glimmered in his hand. Posiedon. But what was he doing on Olympus? The summer solstice wasn't for two more months. The young girl spoke up.

"Father is stubborn," she said in a stern voice, pulling her bow out absentmindedly. Artemis. "I'm starting to think that there's nothing that will make Zeus see common sense."

"Well, if you couldn't convince him, I doubt anything will," Poseidon sighed, looking at Athena. Leo thought it was strange the two of them were getting along together. They had a pretty famous rivalry. "Ideas?"

"The gods must unite this time," Athena muttered to herself. "Our allies must know we stand with them. What of the Olympians?"

"Aphrodite's on board," Poseidon twirled his trident in his hands. "As is Ares. He has quite a few descendants on this trip. Think he'd be embarrassed if they failed. What about Apollo?"

"My brother cannot be trusted. Since Zeus's last punishment he's much to afraid to disobey him," Artemis stroked her bow. "But I will send my Hunters to greet the heroes on land. Thalia will assist in any way she can. Gods knows what she has in store for her,"

"We do," Athena flashed her grey eyes to Poseidon's. "What of Hermes? Hephaestus?"

"They'll help," Poseidon sighed. He looked up at Athena unwillingly. "You know we're going to have to implore his help. And it won't be easy,"

"Wait, do you really think it will come down to this?" Artemis asked, concern growing in her voice. "We'll have to restrain Zeus? Like the old days?"

Silence echoed throughout the great hall. Fires cackled in their torches. Finally, Athena met the two god's eyes with a coldness reserved for only the most serious of matters.

"I pray Zeus comes to his senses before that's necessary." she turned away. "But we must prepare for everything."

Leo didn't have any idea what they were talking about, but things were obvious pretty serious. What minor gods were getting whispers? And who was doing the whispers? And why would Zeus refuse to grant them an audience?

"Let us adjourn from this place," Artemis looked around warily. "Ears are everywhere,"

The three gods vanished into mist, and Leo's dream changed. Suddenly, he was in a temple. Books littered the place, a huge mess taking up almost all the free space in the temple, literature flying everywhere. Thick leather backs, scrolls and notebooks launched across the room while thunder and lightning boomed outside, rain crashing against the domed ceiling. The hurricane of books circled around one person, a woman with crooked glasses and disheveled hair. She was frantically flipping through books on a pedestal, muttering to herself.

"No, no, this can't be right," she whispered to herself, a piece of dark hair falling in front of her face. "He's not supposed to be with them- how could he have evaded me so easily?"

Leo had no clue what was going on, but by Victoria's description he figured this was Themis. She threw the huge book off the table, slamming another one down with the flick of her hand. Dust settled as the Titaness flipped through urgently, growing more and more upset.

"This isn't what was supposed to happen!" she exclaimed, then cried out. She clenched her eyes shut and grabbed her head. Leo recognized Rachel's actions in Themis. The Titan looked up with a horrified expression. The books stopped, frozen in the air. She spun around quickly and the books dropped like paper comets. Her eyes locked onto Leo's in a shocked desperation. He stifled a gasp as she looked right at him.

"You must warn them," she said in a barely audible voice. Lighting crashed, washing the entire building in a blinding light for a nano second. When it subsided, Themis was two inches from his face. The building shook with thunder, and she looked legitimately frightened. She grabbed his shoulders. "Fate's been changed, Leonardo Grace! It's too late for me- you must warn them! He is among them-"

Leo's eyes snapped open.

It was daybreak. Victoria was lying next to him, snoring with a piece of hair stuck in her mouth, arm thrown over her head. Despite his disturbing dreams, he had to smile. She looked just like she did sleeping on the raft. Sleeping Beauty.

"Victoria," he whispered, leaning in. "Victoria, wake up! Victori-"

A hand shot up and grabbed his throat. He squirmed.

"Victoria! It's- me- Leo!" he strangled out. The morning cleared out of her eyes and she dropped him in surprise. He gasped in relief. "What is wrong with you?! That's how you greet people in the morning!"

"I've had bad experiences with things waking me up," she sat up, yawning. She smiled sarcastically. "Better safe then sorry,"

"Yeah well, sorry wouldn't go amiss!" he wheezed, grabbing at his throat. He coughed the last of his panic out, and sat up slowly. "Ugh. I have to tell you something. I had a dream last night."

"You did?" she sat up, narrowing her eyes. All business. "What did you see?"

Cautiously, Leo explained his dreams to Victoria, who looked more and more worried with each new sentence. As he began to describe Themis however, Victoria looked legitimately troubled.

"She looked frantic? Unkept? Distressed?" she asked urgently. He nodded. "She was so put together when I saw her. And she looked right at you?"

"Yeah. She grabbed me, told me I had to warn them," Leo said slowly. Victoria looked like she had more to say, but before she could the door flew open and Robert Jackson entered the room while the door banged loudly. Leo and Victoria flinched and moaned. Loud noises weren't going to be appreciated this morning. Robert smiled.

"How're those hangover's treating you?" he grinned, handing them each a bottle of water. Leo took it gratefully. "Guess rum's not so great the next morning, huh?"

"Not really," Victoria chugged the water. Robert smirked.

"How's life above deck?" Leo asked, savoring the hydration. Robert looked uneasy.

"Markus has it easy, of course," he said. "And they see me as good luck- the son of their saviors, plus my lineage to Poseidon. But the crew thinks Essie's a bad omen. Hephaestus and Ares aren't exactly on good terms, not to mention they don't trust her mom. I guess if I had been imprisoned by an island sorceress for a few centuries I'd be pretty bias against them too,"

"So what are you thinking?" Leo asked, setting the bottle down. "We need to get to our parents as soon as possible,"

Robert looked a little apprehensive.

"Why? How come it's so urgent all of a sudden?"

Victoria and Leo exchanged a look. Leo swallowed, and explained his dream a second time to the son of Perseus Jackson. Robert looked tired by the time he finished. He gave the same tight smile Poseidon had given Athena in Leo's dream. He put his hands together and rubbed between his eyes.

"Of course," he laugh-sighed. "That's perfect. Olympus is plotting a rebellion and our parents are travelling with some big baddie in disguise. That the jist?"

"Pretty much," Leo said, glad that Robert had interpreted Themis's warning better than he had. "Wish I had better news,"

"Demigods don't get dreams about good news," Victoria raised her eyebrow. Robert exhaled sharply.

"The whole thing that freaks me out the most is Poseidon and Athena working together," he said, shaking his head. "I mean, those two are like oil and water. Literally. Olive oil and seawater,"

"Things are pretty serious," Victoria surmised. "But what whispers are they talking about?"

Realization flickered over Robert's face.

"What?" Leo prompted. Robert flashed his sea green eyes to him.

"When we were in the underwater kingdom, we met Palaemon," he explained. "He told us the minor gods were catching on to some sort of uprising among the Titans. He wanted me and Markus to torture Tethys in order to get information out of her. Turns out she didn't even know,"

Stunned silence. Victoria swallowed.

"You mean," she said slowly. "You did it? You...tortured her?"

"No. Your brother did." Robert said evenly, leveling with her. "I refused, told them we didn't work like that. But they were going to kill Essie. Markus..."

"Wouldn't let them," Victoria finished, looking down angrily. "He's such an idiot."

Robert shrugged, not sure what was left to say. Leo looked back and forth between them, finally deciding to speak.

"So. If the crew doesn't want Essie here, what do we do?" Leo asked, making a face. "We can't just toss her overboard. Where do we go?"

"I was talking to Ed last night," Robert looked at the door. Ed- wait, Edward? Robert called Blackbeard Ed? "He said there's an island port they can drop us not far from a few miles from here. He wishes he could do more, but..."

"But indeed." Victoria nodded. "But after we get to port, then what? I mean, the caribbean's nice but I don't want to stay there long. Anyone have any idea's how to get to the Panama Canal from there?"

"I'm not as good as summoning rides as Zoë is," Robert said blatantly. "Better with the marine part of 'marine life'. Markus and Essie think we might be able to get a rental with some of the bounty Ed's giving us, but that'll only get us across the island."

A sinking feeling filled Leo's gut. Of course, the only part of the quest he'd be really useful for wouldn't even be him doing anything. He sighed, and Victoria and Robert looked at him. Victoria raised an eyebrow.

"What? Do you have a plan?" she asked skeptically. Leo looked over unhappily.

"Yeah," he said dejectedly. "I'm gonna make a call,"


	16. Chapter 16

Emily, for some reason she couldn't understand, was always ending up in situations like this. Every single time she thought, 'hey, maybe I can get a break this time!' she always found herself running for her life. At least this time she had a head start.

"C'mon, ya big ball of nasty!" Sammy yelled behind him, shooting a flame ball at the huge creature bounding after them. Emily had first thought the thing beautiful, with it's majestic eagle head and wings, horse body and lion legs- but her disposition quickly changed after the thing took a bite out of her arm. After that, she basically wanted to kill the thing. Turns out, wasn't so easy. So naturally, Zoë had a plan- unfortunately, that included Emmy and Sammy as bait. Sammy launched another volley of flames at the thing- a hippogriff, Zoë had called it- but it only screeched and shot toward them faster. Emmy winced, covering her bite mark with her hand. The teeth hadn't sunk in deep, but it had torn the skin and she was bleeding. Sammy saw an open corridor and hoisted Emmy and himself into it as the hippogriff flew by in a streak of grey. They had a moment to catch their breath.

"How're you holding up?" Sammy hovered a tentative hand over her flesh wound, and she cringed at the sight of it. It wasn't scabbing over, as she'd hoped. Emily guessed it was her own fault. Pulling in to dock at North Caicos had been her idea, and the wildlife hadn't exactly been friendly. Now her shoulder was soaked with blood, despite her quick healing and the quick bandaging Zoë had supplied. Sammy looked at her, very concerned. She tried for a smile.

"I'm okay, it looks worse than it feels," she said, but she was really out of breath. She cocked a grin. "'Tis just a flesh wound,'"

"Quoting awesome movies isn't going to convince me." Sammy raised an eyebrow. "You know Monty Python?"

"Maybe,"

"There's a dork in there somewhere,"

"Maybe there is."

"C'mon, let me check the bandages," Sammy moved toward the soaking red convenient store gauze, but Emily recoiled. Sammy gave her a look. "Stop being a baby. We're never going to know how bad it is until I get a look,"

She hesitated. On one hand, he had a point. And the thing did hurt like Hades. But on the other hand, they had a mission. The others were counting on them to get the job done, and Emmy didn't want to be labeled the incompetent one on her first quest. She balled her fists, then stuck her head out the corridor, seeing the alleyway market. It was deserted.

"No time," she shot him a look. "We got to find that hippogriff- Zoë, Charlie and Silena are waiting,"

Sammy looked unhappy, but he followed her out of the corridor. The hippogriff wasn't hard to find. In fact, as soon as they stepped out, they realized they'd stepped right into a trap. Sammy cursed and grabbed Emily's hand as the hippogriff dived down from on top of them, guzzling a beakful of dirt where they had been standing a second ago. They took off through the streets of North Caico.

As she ran, Emily was faced with two problems.

1. Sammy was faster than her. A lot faster. Somehow he just knew how to work his legs better than her, and with her shoulder wound, she was handicapped as she sprinted. Sammy kept slowing down and pulling her out of the way- which wasn't only humiliating, but severely problematic.

And 2. the hippogriff knew it. Sensing an easy meal, he quickly began targeting Emmy as the sensible prey. Even as she dodged, jumped and scurried around the various stalls and crates, the hippogriff was only inches from devouring her. She had only one choice, and she hated doing it. Accessing this power drained her completely, but she didn't have a choice at this point.

Emmy closed her eyes, a risky choice, and concentrated. She knew Sammy was probably looking at her like she was crazy, but the materials in the ground gave her a pretty good internal map of what was ahead. She let her mind go blank, imagining herself as something fast- something lithe and quick on its feet. Something like a cheetah. Her eyes popped open, and she quickly passed Sammy as she rocketed towards the trap at sixty miles per hour. She was exhausted, but for the short time being she had harnessed her father and grandmother's ability to take another shape. She bounded away from the surprised hippogriff, hoping the bright spots were enough to distract the monster from Sammy. Unfortunately, it worked.

Her claws dug into the ground, pushing her further with each lunging pounce. Her hind legs pumped furiously towards the beach, where they were at more of an advantage. She prayed this worked. Which of course meant everything was about to go terribly wrong.

As soon as Emily's paws hit the sand, she stumbled- cheetah feet weren't exactly made for the fine stuff. Her collarbone slipped, twisting her shoulder into a fiery rocket of pain. She suddenly found herself human again, lying on the beach in crippling pain. As the hippogriff came hurtling out of the sky, what Emily thought was sure to be her last thoughts echoed in her head.

Well, Em, great job. A single moment of heroism, and you trip. She said cynically. And get eaten by a giant bird. Well done.

But just as the shadow of the monster loomed over her, a wave the size of a skyscraper erupted from the ocean, A sixty foot tall wall of water towered over the beach, and on top stood two black haired teenagers with satisfied looks on their faces. The hippogriff looked up, suddenly cowering as the looming water stretched on top of him. Zoë shouted out a warning, and Emmy just had time to take a huge breath. The wave crashed over them, sweeping all out to sea.

Emmy was twirled around in a flurry of bubbles that congealed around her as she was hurled throughout the water. The bubbled pressed themselves towards her, squeezing inwards until they all formed together towards her. She saw a flurry of dark hair swimming toward her. Zoë winked.

She gasped in a breath of air as the air pocket solidified around her. Zoë swum up into her air bubbled, grinning.

"You okay?" she said, eyes gleaming. Although Zoë looked like Athena, she was truly beautiful in the water. In her element. "You took a pretty nasty spill back there. Or at least, I'm assuming that was you,"

Emmy opened her mouth to speak, but she almost passed out from exhaustion and pain. Zoe quickly cushioned her fall with a blanket of water, and Emmy managed to keep her eyes open. She saw Zoe's grey eyes staring down at her in concern, and she struggled to fight off unconsciousness. Spots danced in her vision. Zoe was mouthing something to someone to her right, and they shot toward the surface. As they broke, the air felt nice and she breathed in relief. Charlie appeared, saying more words Emmy couldn't make out, and he lifted Emmy in his arms. Waist deep in the waves, Charlie rose and raced for the beach. Emmy could make out two shapes waiting anxiously for them on the beach- one tall and the other with choppy blonde. Her eyes threatened to roll in the back of her head, so she focused on those points.

"Is she okay?!" Sammy yelled from a distance as they approached. His concern melted her heart. She wanted to comfort him, but Charlie beat her to it.

"I think so. But she lost a lot of blood since the attack," he shot a dirty look at Zoe. "I told you to let me go instead of her,"

"I needed your help," Zoe said defensively. She turned to Silena desperately. "Any luck?"

Silena produced her bounty. Rough medical supplies- some hydrogen peroxide, bandages, disinfectant and various other bits and pieces. Charlie set her down softly on the white, soft beach. Emmy let her fingers trail in the fine grains. Sammy crouched by her while Zoe rummaged through what Silena had gathered. Emmy wondered how she had gotten them. Then again, if you were Silena you didn't have much of a problem gathering things. Sammy smiled down at her while she fought blacking out.

"Hey, champ. You doing alright?" he looked at her earnestly. Emmy opened her mouth to speak, but her entire concentration was going towards staying conscious. Luckily, Zoe answered for her.

"No talking," she said sternly. "She sapped her strength back there when she transformed. Which, by the way Emmy, I didn't know you could do,"

Emily didn't speak as Zoe dressed her wounds, only contemplated her situation. The truth was, she could hardly do it. Whenever she could, it would only happen a few minutes at a time, and that's only if she even got the shape she wanted. Her father assured her it wasn't until about her age he started getting the hang of it, but continuously trying and failing had made her want to forget she had ever even attempted it. Being the daughter of war and death, everyone basically expected her to be this exceptional warrior. She wasn't. She didn't want to add failed powers on to her list of disappointing attributes.

"Controls metal, watches Monty Python, changes into animals," Sammy looked on in amazement. "How in Hades are you still single?"

She smiled weakly. She appreciated the effort, but the fact was, she was in absolute misery. Her shoulder wound had cost her a lot of blood, and she knew Zoe was more worried than she was letting on. Her head pounded as spots started dancing in front of her eyes. Zoe grabbed her face roughly, shocking Emily into awareness. Zoe's grey eyes looked down at her ferociously.

"Hey. Hey! Do not pass out on me," she commanded roughly, her black wavy hair falling loose around her. "Stay with me, Emily,"

Emily's head lolled, but she forced her eyes to stay open. Zoe stood up, finishing the wound wrappage. She looked over worriedly at Silena and Charlie.

"She needs ambrosia and nectar," she said, stressed. "Demigods are mortal. Our bodies aren't meant to undertake this kind of distress without a cure-all."

"Well, what do you suggest?" Silena threw up her hands. "We lost all our supplies when our sharks went ka-boom!"

"I know, I know!" Zoe said, frustrated. "We need to find some. I don't know how she's going to heal without it. Unless we get her to a hospital."

"We don't have any money-"

"I know!"

"Guys," Emily croaked. All heads snapped to her. "There...there's a spell my mom taught me."

"Shh," Zoe knelt down next to her. "Try not to talk,"

"No," Emily said more forcefully. "It can detect magic. If there's any godly item on the island, it'll find it,"

Sammy looked up at the others as they exchanged looks.

"Emily," Zoe said gently. "You're too weak to cast any spells. I mean, if there was anyone else here with an affinity for magic-"

"Me," Sammy said suddenly. Everyone turned to look at him. "My mom's a titaness. She knows magic. If...If you tell me the spell, I can do it."

Emily swallowed, and Zoe nodded. Emily whispered the incantation into Sammy's ear, and he closed his eyes in concentration, standing up. Wind rustled his caramel colored hair, breezing over him. He took a deep breath, and murmured the words:

"Shine the light to the godly manifestation, That takes place on the earth that is this, And lead to it the speaker of this charm, Who without the magic would go amiss."

A ball of pink and yellow energy began to gather around Sammy as he spoke, glowing brighter and bolder until he finished, opening his warm brown eyes. Emily watched in satisfaction. It had worked.

"So...what does it do?" Charlie asked, stepping forward. Emily still wasn't used to his blue hair, but had to admit it worked for him. The ball of light sparkled, and hovered away toward the street. Sammy shot them a panicked look, and chased after it. Charlie swore. "Di immortalis, come on! Are you okay for me to carry you, Em?"

She nodded frailly. He lifted her and Emily's stomach dropped as Charlie ran after the orb like she weighed nothing. The twists and turns of the alleyways made Emmy shudder at each sharp turn, and Charlie stopped several times to make sure she was alright. She assured him with a simple nod, but it was literally sapping her energy to stay conscious. They raced after the orb past the various tourist stalls and resorts, through the beaches and docks. Eventually, they got away from the main crowd of the island into a more remote scene, where the sphere hovered to a stop. Emily collapsed in relief onto the sand. Sammy ran to her aid.

"Hey!" He stooped by her side. "You alright? You have to be, 'cuz I already bet Silena twenty drachma you would be and between you and me, I don't have that kind of cash,"

She expelled a painful burst of laughter, but her shoulder ached as her body moved. She cringed. Sammy made an empathetic gesture, but looked helpless.

"Hey," Silena called over to him. "Guys. Get a look at this place,"

Emmy for the first time noticed her surroundings. With Sammy's help, she sat up and took in the breathtaking scenery. They were on a secluded patch of beach, right where the sand turned to larger boulders and rocks. Flowers bloomed in vibrant colors through the grey-blue rocks, sprouting greenery and creating a very unreal scene. The soft turquoise waves lapped against the beach, and to the left of them, in the rocky cliff overlooking the sea, was a large cave. Vines and flowers flowed over the entrance, and Emmy also detected some Mist disguising the entryway as well, but it was clearly visible to the demigods. They orb sparkled excitedly.

"Well, the place looks like it's been touched by a god," Charlie conceded. "But which one?"

"Is it too risky to bet on a nice one?" Silena asked hopefully. Sammy scoffed.

"Are you kidding? Of course it's a nice one!" he waved his hand. "You think like, the Kraken decorates his lair with orchids?"

He had a point.

"Alright," Zoe said firmly. "Charlie, Sammy and I will investigate. Silena, you stay out here with Emmy."

"What?" Emmy asked, confused. She wasn't going to be left behind!

"Emily, it's too risky with you injured," Silena said reasonably, backing up Zoe. "They'll be in and out, hopefully with something that can really help you,"

"No," Emily struggled to her feet, but made it. She looked on determinedly. "I'm coming. It's my fault. If...something happens then it'll be my responsibility. I can't allow that,"

"Emmy-" Zoe said exhaustedly. She turned to Sammy. "Will you please talk some sense into her?"

Emily looked at Sammy with a pleading expression. She knew he was faced with a dilemma. But he had to realize- it was her fight too. She wasn't going to be left behind, or else it would just be one more thing Emily had to be saved from. She was determined to save herself this time. But it all rode on Sammy's say. He looked into her eyes, and set his mouth in a firm line. He turned to Zoe.

"If she says she can make it, she can make it," he said confidently. "I'll help her. We aren't leaving any body behind,"

Zoe closed her eyes in exasperation. Obviously, she found no sense in fighting them. She sighed, and looked up with narrowed eyes.

"Fine," she said unhappily. "But I'm taking point. Charlie, my left flank. Silena, you take back watch. And you two to my right. Okay?"

They all nodded. Zoe looked displeased, but started toward the cave. As Emily limped after them, arm around Sammy, she noticed Charlie's wistful glance at Silena. The two had been acting strange since Pothos's island. She understood. She had been experiencing some strong emotions there as well. Emotions that scared her. She had been willing to follow Sammy or Pothos anywhere, do anything for them against her better judgement. That kind of commitment wasn't something you took lightly. Still, Silena and Charlie skirted around each other so delicately, Emmy couldn't help suspecting something else had happened on that island.

"Follow my lead," Zoe whispered as they neared the entrance. Zoe pulled of her ring, and it elongated into a long bronze knife in her hand. Charlie unclipped his belt, and it grew into a four foot sword in his hand. Emily's own spatha was swinging from her belt loop, but one arm was around Sammy for support and the other was totally useless. She wouldn't be depending on that anytime soon. Still, Sammy had the firepower to keep her safe. For now.

Zoe turned the vines aside, stepping carefully through with the others at her side as the orb slowly diminished, it's job done. Emily was impressed by the size of the inside. It was a huge tunnel, with torches glowing with purple fire burning on the sides. The entire place was well lit and dryer than it should have been. The ground was also white sand where it should have been rocks and pebbles. Emily couldn't help admiring the enchanted feeling of it all. The tunnel continued into the darkness.

"C'mon," Zoe said quietly, nodding them forward. The purple firelight glinted off the bronze daggers. Zoe walked forward carefully, the others on her tail. Emily was developing a sick feeling in the base of her stomach- but she didn't know if it was from the cave or blood loss. The group walked further into the cave, and Emily leaned further on Sammy for support. He grunted, and she straightened again.

"No, no, it's fine," Sammy shifted his weight, hoisting her up. He smiled. "You can lean on me anytime, beautiful,"

She rolled her eyes, but smiled gratefully. They continued after the leader of their small entourage, keeping mainly silence between them as they forged further and further into the cave. After about fifteen minutes, Emily spoke up.

"So, does this just go on forever, or...?" she started, but before she could finish the scene around them shimmered. The cave air shifted, and Emmy realized- the place had been shrouded in Mist all along. She would've sensed it, if not for her shoulder wound sapping her energy. Emily cursed at herself as the true whereabouts revealed themselves. Like a mirage, the air wavered as the apparition appeared before them, still a cave, but in a much different setting. Instead of the jagged, jutting rock and stone that had made up the lining of the other cave, the walls were smooth, with different layers and swirls mixed in to it. The ground was no longer sand, but solid, polished stone beneath their feet. Around them, crystals, flower vines covered in honeysuckle, beautiful tapestries and other pieces of astounding artwork covered the walls and rafter high on the ceiling. Throw rugs ranging from sabertooth tigers to persian carpets were strewn across the floor. Lounge beds and pillows were positioned ever so deliberately, along with more furniture ranging from every era and decade that Emily could name. The place was a museum someone lived in.

"So you found me," a weary voice was above them. Emily's head shot up, searching in the rafters for the owner of the voice. "Con-grad-u-la-tions."

The five exchanged uneasy glances, while Emily continued searching for the speaker. A dark shape was nestled in the rafters above them, lying lazily with a bottle in her hand. Her head lolled into the light, and Emily could finally discern a face. The woman was clearly very beautiful, and well aged. Her hair was golden, falling down to her waist in ringlets. She looked like she had once been the beauty of her generation, but age had stolen her youthful gait. Her expression was not kindly.

"Why," she asked, vinegar in her tone. "Can't you heroes leave me alone? Every century or two I move to another remote island and they still always seem to find me. What's a Titan to do?"

"Wait, uh," Charlie said nervously. "Uh, a Titan?"

The Titaness flashed him a dirty look, then rolled her eyes.

"Oh, shut up," she said angrily. "I'm not going to kill you, peons. You're not worth it,"

"Please," Zoe spoke up. "Our friend, she's hurt. We need help,"

"Help," she scoffed from the rafters. "Yes. Help, just like Zeus helped me. Just like how he saved me from exile, banishment from his wife. Oh yes, that was very helpful,"

"Yes, okay, we know Zeus is a douche," Silena grumbled. Thunder rolled overhead, even though Emily was sure it had been clear outside. "I'm his granddaughter, and I can attest to that. But we got nothing to do with him right now. Our friend his very hurt. She needs ambrosia, nectar. Please, help her,"

Silena pushed some charmspeak into her voice, and the Titaness blinked. She straightened, pushing herself up and off the rafters. Emily couldn't help flinching as she dropped fifty feet to the floor, but she landed as gracefully as a cat, her white dress billowing out like a cloud as she did. She looked confused, slightly dazed, but she moved to a shelf on the far left. Silena and Emily exchanged a glance. Was this going to work so easily?

But as she lifted a small leather pouch, the haze cleared her eyes. She spun around violently, eyeing each of them in turn.

"Why would I give you this," she asked. "What can you give me?"

The five looked at each other, and Emily could sense the growing panic within the group. Truth was, they had nothing. Not even a spare drachma- everything had been lost when they were separated. Emily looked at Silena subconsciously, for she was the persuasive one. Silena swallowed, stepping forward.

"Look, m'lady," she said flatteringly. The Titaness raised an eyebrow at the title. "You are obviously a very important, successful Titaness, or else...why would you have these fine things in such abundance?"

Emily was impressed at Silena's formality, even if she didn't know exactly where Silena was headed.

"And I think we can both agree that helping the grandchildren on Zeus," she gestured to herself, then Charlie and Zoe, and finally Emily. "Poseidon and Hades would certainly be beneficial. Not to mention the only son of your fellow Titan Calypso,"

It struck Emily for the first time that what Silena said was true. Sammy was half Titan. She didn't know why that was only now apparent, but it changed her view of him. Somehow he looked...less relatable, more formidable. She didn't know exactly how she felt about that.

"You talk to me about children," the Titaness sneered, throwing the leather pouch across the room. Uh-oh, Emily thought. "You think the gods would care, even notice if I help you?! I can tell you, I don't even keep track of my own children, and they're quite famous,"

"Your children?" Silena asked, flashing a look to Charlie. He nodded, and Emily understood the message as well. Keep her talking. Get the pouch. Charlie slowly started slinking away. "Who are your children?"

"Oh, I'm sure you've heard of my girls," she rolled her polished, black eyes. "They get all the glory. No one ever talks about poor Mnemosyne,"

"Nemasin-y?" Sammy made a face. Zoe shot him a look.

"Mnemosyne," she corrected. "Mother of the Nine Muses. Our parents ran into them once,"

"Good! I hope they gave them a fine beating!" Mnemosyne said angrily. Charlie was sneaking quietly backwards, the leather pouch only five feet away. Emily flashed a look at Silena, who quickly started talking again.

"Why? What...what's up with your kids? Why don't you like the Muses?" she asked, pouring some charmspeak into the words, prompting the Titaness to answer. Charlie was getting closer.

"Would you like your kids if they constantly upstaged you?" she crossed her arms, grabbing another bottle of wine. "If they never gave credit to their poor mother, who gave them life? Who raised nine children on their own! No, just leave me here to my misery. Forever in isolation,"

She tossed the bottle onto the floor where it shattered. Emily jumped, then cringed at the pain. Spots were flaring up again. She looked at Charlie, who was only a hands reach from grabbing the pouch. Silena noticed too, and kept the Titaness's attention on her.

"That's awful," she said sympathetically, moving closer. "You know, that is really a terrible way to treat your parents,"

"Oh, they don't do this to their father Zeus!" Mnemosyne threw her arms into the air. "Always up on Olympus performing concerts and plays and poetry readings. I swear to you, I know Calliope is having a thing with Apollo-"

She stopped dead, and Emily's heart stopped. Mnemosyne had her eyes locked on Charlie. His hand was curled around the leather a growl, she thrust her hand out and Charlie was slammed against the wall. Silena cried out, but before anyone could react Mnemosyne struck out another hand and the rest of the group was pounded against the wall next to him. Emily's small frame slapped against the hard surface with a nauseating pop. Emily let out a scream. The pain was unreal as her shoulder popped loose from it's socket. Her eyes watered, and her mouth tasted like metal. Mnemosyne's eyes galred murderously calm down on them, while black fire rose around her from her hands. She scowled.

"Steal from me?" she whispered, eyes enraged. "I'll teach you to steal from the Titan of memories, dear children. Oh, you'll learn your lesson alright. Memories hold the darkest places you've known,"

Emily was losing consciousness for good this time, her eyes dropping. The last thing she saw was Mnemosyne's sickening smile and her last words:

"Enjoy living in them. Forever,"

Blackness.

And then it wasn't.

Emily was awake, the pain in her shoulder still there, but dulled. The air around her was stale, breathless, dead. The grass was withered, charred and smoldering in other places, and the night was inky black. She looked down, and realized she was much smaller than she should have been, and wearing a purple nightgown with a unicorn on it. She was standing alone atop a giant hill, while the sky boiled above her like thick red soup. Her gold eyes widened in terror as she remembered where she was. She had pushed this place to the back of her deepest, darkest memories- a nightmare, a bad dream. Her breathing became shaky and rapid- she was panicking.

Her bare feet took off, running across the black field, running to wherever she could get to. The smoldering bits burned her feet, but she ignored it and kept running until she collapsed onto the twiglike surface. Her breathing felt like she was choking on sulfur. Her legs were lead, heavy and exhausted. She looked up into the red sky, tears simmering at the brink. She hugged her little arms to herself, and called out.

"Sammy!" her tiny voice wailed in the dead silence of the air. His name ripped her throat as it clawed it's way out. "Mom! Dad!"

There was no answer except a faint gust of wind, blowing embers through the air. She curled into a ball. No. She couldn't be here alone. No. No.

Stand up, girl. The voices in her head. No. The deep, angry one spoke first. Harsh and unforgiving. Get up!

Shaking, she wobbly stood.

Thrust your hand into the earth, the other voice, the raspy, cold one said. And pull out your weapon.

"No," she shook her small head. "No, this is only a memory. A memory,"

A MEMORY?! the deep voice exploded in her head, deafening all noise. YOU WANT PROOF THIS IS NO MEMORY?!

Skeletal hands shot out from the dirt, grasping and clawing at the earth. Some of the hands were bleached white, and others...much more fresh. She stumbled backward in terror as the undead crawled their way out to the surface, staring at her with malice and hunger. Their teeth moved inside their jaw, chewing air. Golden tears streamed down her little face.

YOU ARE THE PRODUCT OF WAR AND DEATH, the deep voice boomed. YOU ARE MY GRANDCHILD, AND YOU WILL SLAY THE CREATURES OR ELSE DIE TRYING!

Emily scrambled to her feet, plunging her hand into the surprisingly soft ground. Her fingers curled around the hilt of a weapon, and she yanked it from the soil with strength that wasn't hers. In her hands was a three foot long battle ax, with wickedly sharp blades that glinted in the emberlit light. She remembered this night. When she was put through the Test. Mars and Pluto had wanted to see if she had any skills. She was only seven years old, transported to the fields of Asphodel for a training ground. She had been terrified, petrified. It was the worst experience she had ever gone through. She still had nightmares of these things trying to tear her apart. Anger bubbled in her chest like someone had set her to boil. She was angry at her stupid grandparents for putting a child through this. She was angry at her parents for not coming to save her, even if it wasn't their fault. She was incredibly angry with Mnemosyne for putting her back here. Her petite hands curled around the hilt in defiance. The dead limped toward her with nothing in their eyes but starvation. Her grandparents wanted to see her skills? Fine. She swallowed, all fear replaced by hot rage. She narrowed her eyes, and charged.

It was sad, really. And also disturbingly beautiful. She gave in to anger, and there was no anger. Her wrath had turned into steely calm. The closest undead took a gnash at her- and with a twirl she beheaded it with no effort whatsoever. She heard distant rumbling overhead, but it went unattended. The rest of the skeletal army inched towards her, and her eyes were angry slits as they approached. Her hands spun the blade in circles, shapes, and arcs as she lept, spun and jumped between the zombies, cutting and chopping, beheading and disemboweling. Her body twisted and curved as she bent in different angles, moving faster than humanly possible. It was almost like she was dancing. A ballet of death.

It was over in a matter of seconds. The bodies lay in steaming heaps on the ground. Emily's purple nightgown was spattered with blood. She was breathing heavily.

Well done, Granddaughter. the cold voice said. Well done indeed-

"Shove it up your-"

YOU DARE-

"I don't have time for this," Emily dropped the axe, walking toward the horizon. Her steel nerves had coated her fearful ones. If her theory was right, she didn't have time for this nonsense. This experience had scarred her for life, and in the eight years since she hadn't been forgiving. Now some stupid Titan with pent up aggression was going to make her relive it again and again? No.

YOU INSOLENT LITTLE-

"LOOK!" she screamed. "You aren't real! And even if you were, you're sick, twisted gods for putting a seven year old through this! You have issues!"

The voices were silent. Apparently, Emily could remember no other insults they had hurled her way. She had never ventured this far in the time she had been here, and if it was a memory, it wouldn't exist. She had never been there, so she didn't know what it was. Anger still boiled hot inside her like steam out of a kettle. As she stepped over the horizon, to the farthest part of the field. Nothing. Where her memory ended, an abyss started, swirling out from nothingness and empty space. Emily took a deep breath. And jumped.

Her eyes flew open. She was slumped in a heap against the wall, four other bodies lying with her. With a shock, she realized they were her friends, all frozen with looks of horror on their face. She was the only one awake. Almost immediately as she realized this, white hot pain arced up her spine into her shoulder, which was dislocated. She bit back another scream, and searched the room for Mnemosyne. She was up in the rafters again, murmuring to herself with a bottle in her hand. She didn't seem to realize Emily was conscious. She took this to advantage.

Although her arm felt like it was ripping free of her body, she managed to scoot out of the pile atop her. Flashes clouded her vision, but she shook them off. She wondered distantly if her ability to fight off sleep was part of her Plutonian descendancy, but shrugged it aside. She had noticed Charlie's hand. And more importantly, what was inside it. She pushed herself using one arm towards him, trying to ignore the sheer panic on his frozen face. She pried apart his fingers, revealing the treasure inside. Mnemosyne hadn't bothered to take the leather pouch back. She sighed in relief, internally of course, and reached inside. She removed the square of ambrosia with great reverence. She took a small bite, and warmth flooded her body. Ambrosia was said to taste different to everyone, and depending on the situation. To her, it was dark chocolate, sweet and bitter. She could feel her body already trying to heal, sewing back together her ripped shoulder. But ambrosia could relocate her shoulder.

She took a shaky bent her elbow to form a 90 degree angle between her upper arm and forearm. Again, pain shot up like a bullet, but she tried to ignore it. She turned her arm carefully so that it was facing away from her, with her hand sticking out to her side. Slowly, Emily rotated it upwards, moving her arm from the shoulder joint. Carefully, silently, she raised her arm from her side to over her head. With a sickening pop, her shoulder slid back into place. The pain was excruciating, and Emmy stuffed the rest of the ambrosia square into her mouth to stifle the screams, even though she knew it was dangerous. Pain slowly faded away.

After a few minutes of catching her breath, Emily turned a ravenous gaze to the rafters. Mnemosyne was too busy muttering to herself to notice anything happening below. She felt a snarl building up in her chest, but was shocked by it. Snarling? That wasn't like her. But she was angry. So, so angry. And she didn't care.

Emily's lip twitched as she stood to her feet. She made no effort to be quiet, stepping loudly into the middle of the room. Mnemosyne made a very un-Titan like noise, and stumbled to the ground. She stood, looking alarmed.

"How...how did you escape?!" she demanded. She looked at the others sleeping. "And I thought you were the hurt one,"

"Got better," Emily growled. "Now let my friends go,"

The Titaness laughed.

"Or what? You got lucky escaping," she cocked her head. "I'm guessing you are trained in the magical arts. YOu knew it was safe to jump. But do they?"

She looked pitifully down at Sammy, kneeling to brush the hair out of his eyes. She tsked.

"Shame," she said sadly. "Calypso had a handsome boy,"

"Don't touch him," Emily snapped. Her anger was growing thicker and stronger by the minute, and touching Sammy wasn't helping. The Titaness smirked.

'Please, little girl," she sneered. "What are you going to do? You are nothing compared to me. I am immortal. And even though you managed to find the plot hole in the first memory, I won't make the same mistake again!"

Mnemosyne raised her hands, black eyes glowing victoriously. Emily set her jaw.

"I don't think so," she whispered menacingly, and suddenly her spatha was in her hands. It happened in a fraction of a second, but with another pull of desire Charlie's sword flew into her free hand. The pain in her shoulder was replaced by wrath, and the Titaness looked uneasy as Emily stalked forward. She snarled. "Run,"

"No," Mnemosyne said with false confidence. "You...you cannot kill me,"

"We'll see," Emily said through her teeth, and sauntered forward. She was in no hurry. Besides, she liked seeing the fear in the Titaness's eyes. She gripped both swords in her hands, and the Titaness backed up nervously. "Last chance, Mnemosyne. Let. Them. Go."

"I...I won't,"

Emily's lips twitched into a smile.

"Fine."

And she charged. Mnemosyne may have been a Titan, but Emily was in warrior mode. She slashed and struck with all the grace and balance she had possessed in the dream. She started out with nicks in cuts, just warning wounds before things got serious. But then Mnemosyne threw a burst of energy at Emily, and she was suddenly blind. Her heart crawled into her throat. She was blind. Darkness. She couldn't see, she had no way to use her eyes. Only blackness. Mnemosyne laughed, sensing victory.

"Stupid girl."

But Emily remembered how she had navigated the land while being chased by the hippogriff. She shifted her feet, letting the minerals and metals of the cave be her eyes. It wasn't seeing, exactly, but it was enough. She advanced. Mnemosyne stumbled back.

"You...you can't see. Get away! I cursed you!" she spat. Emily scowled and made a clean slash at the Titan's forearm. She cried out.

"Years of solitude made you bitter and self absorbed," she said in disgust. "But more than that, lazy."

She slashed again, and the Titaness again cried out in pain as Emily swept her off her feet and she crashed to the floor. Emily's anger was being fueled by the constant darkness, and she moved forward as the Titaness scrambled away.

"Coward," Emily hissed, her anger still all consuming. And then, Mnemosyne found her ace. A new source of metal in Emily's vision. Pressed against a neck.

"I have your little boyfriend here, Emily Zhang," Mnemosyne sputtered, a little desperate. She pressed the point closer to his frozen neck. "And unless you want his blood to paint these walls, lower your swords,"

Emily's nostrils flared, but the swords clattered to the ground. Mnemosyne smiled evilly.

"Now," she said in a cold voice. "Bow to me. Swear to be my protector, my slave for all eternity,"

"Never," Emily glared, appalled. Every second Mnemosyne held Samy hostage, the more incensed Emily became. She was a volcano ready to explode. And Mnemosyne was dumping in kerosene. Mnemosyne shrugged.

"Then he dies," she pressed the knife closer, and Emily made a strangled sound.

"Don't!" she choked. "Don't- don't hurt him."

"Then swear it!" the blackness of her eyes were empty voids. Emily shook.

"No."

"Well then," Mnemosyne pressed the knife into the skin of Sammy's throat, and a trickle of blood streamed down. She didn't see it, but somehow...Emily could smell it. She snapped.

Something that was no longer Emily ripped out, lunging at the Titaness as her cry echoed throughout the whole cave. Everywhere, pieces of metal spiraled around her in a tornado as she tackled the Titan with a strength that was not her own. The knife clattered to the floor, and Emily seized it, holding it to Mnemosyne's throat. The TItaness swallowed nervously.

"Okay," she tried shakily. "I think it's pretty clear who wins here. Here,"

She snapped her fingers, and Emily's vision returned to her. She was positioned on top of Mnemosyne, the knife spilling golden ichor down it's blade. Metal still stormed around Emily, a whirlwind of pottery, dishes, framework and hinges- weapons and cutlery alike. Her hair whipped around her as Mnemosyne tried for another nervous smile, and snapped again.

Sammy gasped, his eyes fluttering open. The others as well all shot up, coughing and sputtering as they awoke from their respective nightmares. Emily still dug the dagger into Mnemosyne's throat, aching to finish it. The metal tornado raged around her.

"Emmy?" Sammy called, but he sounded far away. Her hand was curled around the hilt, dying to plunge it down. To end it. "Emmy, stop!"

"No!" her voice sounded harsh, as Mnemosyne stared up at her, terrified. "No, she hurt you, Sammy!"

"This isn't how we operate," he sounded sad, and a little desperate. "If you do this, you're no better than her, Emmy,"

"No, no," she insisted, to herself or Sammy she wasn't sure. Her hair was a flurry in the wind of the knife storm, and Mnemosyne's eyes were wide with terror. Just one little thrust...

"Please, Emmy," Sammy pleaded. "I don't know what happened in that nightmare. Something did, though. This isn't you. Please. Please."

Her heartbeat was loud in her ears as she stared down into the black eyes of her victim. For a moment, she caught her reflection, and was startled. Staring back at her was a girl with vicious golden eyes, wild black hair, and a crazed look on her face. A look of blood lust. The knife clattered to the floor.

As soon as it did, the entire tornado froze in midair, and fell. It rained shrapnel in the cave of a Titaness. She jumped to her feet, horrified at what she had seen. She had let the rage consume her. She had become a killer, for that moment and that moment alone. She had been a product of war and death. She felt like she'd been suckerpunched.

She looked back down, but Mnemosyne snapped her fingers and disappeared. Emily took a few deep breaths. With a heavy heart, she turned to meet the gazes of her comrades.

Some looked nervous, others plain scared. Charlie looked almost impressed. But Sammy...Sammy was the only one she really cared about. She couldn't meet his eyes. She had become a monster. A terrible, bloodthirsty killer. She would've ripped that Titan to shreds if not for him. And now he probably thought she was repulsive. She stared at the ground, ashamed. When she finally managed to look up at Sammy through tear filled eyes, she found he was much closer than she had expected. She looked up at him with trembling lips, and to her shock, he stepped forward and hugged her. A huge hug that enveloped her whole body. She couldn't help it. She wanted to be strong. She wanted to explain, to say something. But instead, she broke down. She cried. She cried into that boy's shoulder like there was no tomorrow. Sammy didn't mind. He just put his lips to the top of her head, rocked her slowly, and held Emily Zhang while she expelled her grief through golden teardrops.

An hour later, they were positioned on the beach with a fire going, even though it was the middle of the day. Everyone felt cold. Sammy was fueling the fire every time it started to die down. Emily was trying to tell her story, but kept faltering. It was hard to explain.

"Pluto and Mars just stole me in the middle of the night," she tried to keep her voice steady. "The Fields of Asphodel. They gave me weapons to kill with. They wanted to see my...skills, they said. They expected me to be this expert killer. And I..."

She looked down. No one pushed her, which she was grateful for. She managed to swallow and continued.

"I was really good at it," she admitted. "But I was horrified. There were these...skeleton like zombies coming at me...biting me and tearing at me. I was only seven,"

Everyone was staring at her in horror, and she knew that they were justified in doing so. Sammy took her hand, looking at her sympathetically.

"That's horrible," he whispered softly, eyes melting chocolate. She looked down, but didn't pull her hand away.

"Something inside me just snapped," she said quietly. "I got sick of being a pawn. A test. I couldn't...couldn't control..."

She couldn't finish. Zoe leaned forward, putting her hand on top of hers and Sammy's. Emily looked up in surprise, but Zoe only gave her a sad smile.

"Nobody blames you," she said softly. Emily's heart lifted. "You saved us. All of us. I'm sort of impressed, actually,"

"Yeah," Charlie agreed. "Who knew you were such a badass?"

Emily frowned, looking away. She didn't feel like a badass. She felt weak. She had given into her anger. Her father had told her never to do that. Silena, who had been silent, spoke for the first time.

"Honestly, Emily," she looked up, eyes changing color in the firelight. "After what I went through back there, if it hadn't been you it would've been me."

"What do you mean?" Zoe asked, sitting forward. Silena looked pained.

"My memories aren't happy places," she said sincerely. "And she put me in the worst one,"

Charlie sat forward, folding his hands. He made a face.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours," he shrugged evenly. Silena took a deep breath.

"Last year," Silena started slowly. "I was in Palo Alto, near Stanford U. I was after some object Mom told me about- it was this girdle of Aphrodite. Apparently, some students had it and...well, things weren't ending well for the victims. The girdle made the wearer irresistible to anyone who saw them. But it wasn't love it was obsession, and infatuation. It was really dangerous. So I went to retrieve it, and..."

Her voice trailed off, before setting setting her jaw and continuing.

"I got careless. Stupid. I let my guard down," Silena looked away. "It was a trap. Empousa had been covering the place for weeks, waiting for a demigod to wander upon the school. They got me. I tried to say something but they gagged me. Knocked me out. Fe-fed on me..."

She put her hand on the back of her neck, where Emily guessed there were scars. Her eyes widened in terror at Silena's story.

"I thought...Empousa went after men?" Sammy said quietly.

"Well apparently I was enough," she grit her teeth. "They tortured me for days before my dad rescued me. I still...I still have nightmares. And she...she put me back there-"

She clenched her jaw and looked up at Emily through tear ridden eyes.

"So no, Em," she managed. "I don't blame you at all,"

It was silent for a while, everyone drinking in the words, comparing them to their own nightmare. Charlie sighed.

"I'm sorry," he looked at her. "I am so sorry that happened to you, Silena,"

"Yeah, me too," she said in a hard voice. She raised an eyebrow without looking at him. "So, you?"

He looked down, and Zoe exchanged a glance with him. His jaw was tight.

"He doesn't have to if he doesn't want to," Zoe said defensively. "I mean, revisiting that-"

"No, Zo. I'm fine," he smiled at her, but it didn't reach her eyes. "It's fine,"

He looked really tired, and Emily was almost on Zoe's side. He seemed really drained, maybe even more than the rest of them. He looked up.

"I um," he wet his lips. "I had this...this girlfriend, about three years ago,"

Emily saw Silena look up in surprise. He saw her interest and snorted.

"Yeah, I know. Hard to believe, right? She was in New Rome with me. Her name was Sarah." his eyes were a million miles away. "We were out at Camp Halfblood, on the beach where I was taking her out swimming. We'd done it a million times before, and this was no different. Just an...average day..."

He sighed, clearly trying to play off how bothered he really was. He gave a tight lipped smile, that wasn't a smile at all.

"But it wasn't," he continued bluntly. "We went out too far. Something was waiting...and I wasn't quick enough."

He stopped. He bowed his head and rubbed his eyes. Emily had been around enough strong people to know he was hiding his pain for the sake of the others. The way he said it made Emily think there was more to the story than he was letting on. He sucked in a shaky breath.

"I was just stuck there. Failing to save her, again and again while Sarah she..." his voice broke, and he raised his hand over his mouth. "She just got ripped apart in front of me. I mean they just...just ripped her apart. Because I was too slow!"

He kicked the fire, and sparks spewed. Emily jumped back to avoid getting burned and Charlie exhaled, exasperated with himself.

"I-I'm sorry," he said, throwing his head in his hands. Emily stared at him with empathy, and Silena looked like he was breaking her heart. She stood, walking over to crouch by Charlie, never taking her eyes off him. Slowly, with his hands still covering his face, she tentatively wrapped one arm around his shoulders, leaning her head against them. Her hand lay on his thigh, which he took gratefully in both of his, holding it to his mouth. She stroked his arm sadly.

"I'm so sorry, Charlie," she said almost inaudibly. He said nothing, only continued holding her hand. They sat in comfortable silence for a while, until Sammy spoke up.

"So, should I be next in the share circle?" he cracked a smile, and Emily looked over to him. He had an eyebrow raised at the ground, but even Emily could tell it was a facade. "Should we start a support group? 'I got trapped in my worst memory' 's anonymous?"

A smile fluttered over Zoe's lips. He sighed.

"No one in the joking mood, huh?" he said, twisting his mouth. "Guess it's easy to understand. I mean, it was traumatizing, right?"

He had a bitter look on his face. Emily wanted to say something, but he was right. It had been traumatizing. For her at least.

"I don't think I can exactly..." he started, then changed his mind. "It's not like I was scared. I spent my life half here half in Greece. I'm a citizen in both countries. Honestly, I think the only reason Dad brought us to the states so often when we, me and Essie that is, were little is so we wouldn't have Greek accents. Can't stand 'em. But uh...well, the point is I was basically at ground zero for monsters and giants and Titans and gods. Trauma kind of...I don't know. Came with the location?"

He seemed like he was trying to put the words carefully.

"I've been kidnapped, beat up, cursed, cured, smacked and frozen all in the same day," Sammy said delicately. "But it was fine, because I love Greece. I do. I mean, the States is sort of my real home, but Europe's a great place to live. I just...I mean I never had any memories that really scarred me. Which is...which is why my memory didn't make any sense."

"What...do you mean?" Zoe asked slowly. Sammy looked uncomfortable.

"It...I don't know. It was me, but it wasn't any memory I'd had. Like a fake, or..." he didn't finish the thought. Charlie looked up.

"Or what?" he asked, folding his fingers in Silena's.

"I don't know. Maybe a premonition?" he said hopelessly. "Is that even possible?"

"I don't know," Zoe answered honestly. "But I also don't know how Titan magic works. Especially on a half Titan like you,"

"What was the vision about?" Silena asked. Sammy shook his head.

"I don't remember. Not all of it, at least. I'm trying to recall it but it's only emotions really," he looked down sheepishly. "Like pain. Alot of pain."

"Well that sounds cheery," Emily concluded. Abduction, torture, murder and premonitions. What was next? "Zoe? Do you want to-"

"No."

She said it with a single tone that somehow communicated calm and impending doom at the same time. Emily's eyebrows shot up. Everyone else had bared their soul. Zoe gets special treatment?

"But we did. Zoe, it would help to talk-"

"I'm not going to talk about it," she said coldly. "I'm never going to talk about it. Don't. Ask."

Zoe stood up abruptly, storming away down the beach. Emily felt terrible. She looked at the others.

"I...I didn't mean to-"

"She just needs some time to cool off," Charlie assured her, looking after his sister as she sat down in a humph on the beach. "Zoe's been through some stuff. She's seen things...Zoe always wanted to do the next quest, to prove she wasn't a little girl anymore. Maybe it's a youngest thing. I don't know. She likes to be alone,"

Emily could relate. As an only child, and as the offspring of Frank and Hazel, or Mars and Pluto, she was used to alienation. But she also knew that life could be lonely. She looked back at the rest of them.

"So what do we do now?" she asked. "Head for the Panama Canal? Like planned?"

"Honestly guys, I didn't build that makeshift speedboat to go that far," Sammy confessed. "It's barely holding up as it is. It wouldn't make it to the next island, much less Panama,"

"So what then?" Emily threw up her hands. "We swim?"

Silena looked lost in thought, and finally sighed. The rest of them looked at her. She looked annoyed. She stood up, brushing the sand off her pants, and made an announcement.

"I'm gonna make a call,"


	17. Chapter 17

Bianca Lee DiAngelo-Solace was in a sour mood, and with good reason. First, Emmy was dragged out of their cabin in the middle of the night, three days ago, with no explanation and a swear to keep silent. Secondly, Bianca was now completely alone in her gross cabin while her dads stayed in the Big House with Chiron, playing Pinochle and drinking diet Coke. Sometimes she hated that her more grim parent's genes had won out- at least the Apollo cabin had people! But camp rules were strict. It was all biological, and biologically...she was a Hades girl. With her head clouded and mood irritated, she went to the only person left at the camp she could really vent to- her mother.

Rachel had wanted a child, and Bianca was no idiot. She knew that there needed to be an egg for the sperm. You can't just magically create one for the sake of having a baby. And her dads were not going to trust some regular mortal to be the other half of their child. Besides, who would carry it to term? Who could they trust? Rachel Elizabeth Dare had been the perfect option. She had ties as the oracle, (even though some negative) to Hades and Apollo. She was in camp, and always available. Besides, being single and childless is fine when you're sixteen- but when you're twenty nine? Baby fever, man. In Vitro fertilization and- boom. Baby Bianca conceived. Chiron warned Rachel about the dangers of a pregnant Oracle- but Rachel assured him it was fine.

"Worst case- the Oracle goes into someone else," she shrugged. "I had a good run." Apparently the Oracle hadn't cared- only some whacked out visions of the crucial need for some chicken wings.

As Bianca headed to her mother's abode, she thought about how weird her family really was. Her dads were of course, her main family. But her mom was just as much a part of it, even if she didn't live with her. She loved her just like she loved Nico and Will. Besides, sometimes it was nice not having a mom around all the time. It made it more special when she did. Bianca climbed the hills to the cave in the side of the hill where her mother made home. As she stepped in, pushing the purple curtains aside, her mother rushed her.

"Bianca! Baby!" she wrapped her in an enormous hug, and Bianca laughed. "How are you? Dads treating you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I mean, one's a big huge happy ray of sunshine and the other's doom and gloom twentyfour seven, but yeah," she grinned at her mom. Many times she had looked in the mirror and tried to discern the similarities between them. Her curly, though black, hair. Her freckles- definitely. But there were other traits- the rapidfire way of talking, the cynicism, the audacity. Neither were afraid to speak their minds. Rachel surveyed her daughter for a moment more, and then led her over to her humble abode. Of course, humble wasn't exactly the right word.

Coming from a rich family, Rachel was able to decorate her home exactly the way she wanted it- and the best word Bianca could think to describe it: eccentric. Easels and paint cans, canvases and brushes were always strewn about, many with drop sheets thrown over them. Paintings and artwork Rachel had scoured over the years lined the walls, along with many strange and abstract sculptures. She sat down on a huge waterbed in the middle of the cave, with it's marble floors and columns. She sighed, staring at Bianca.

"So what's troubling you, kiddo?" She asked, pulling her still fiery red hair in a bun. "This about the quest?"

"That obvious?" Bianca sighed, sitting down next to her. Rachel rolled her eyes, throwing her arms dramatically around her daughter.

"Figures," she said theatrically. "The only time my daughter bothers to visit me is about the prophecy," she smiled at her. "What about it?"

"It's just," Bianca started. "I'm getting a super bad vibe from it, you know? Like, there's about to be this big tragedy and what am I supposed to do? And how do I even know I'm right? And if I am, how do I warn Emmy? And-"

"Woah, there," Rachel took her shoulders. "Breathe!" she knit her eyebrows. "But why would you think that?"

That was another thing Bianca loved about her mom. There was no, 'I'm sure they're fine,' or 'Don't worry, you're probably just tired,'. She automatically assumed Bianca had a legitimate reason for thinking they were in trouble. Rachel looked at her in concern.

"It's just...weird dreams," Bianca tried. "They're spotty and don't really make sense- not that my dreams usually do, but...it was different this time, Mom. It wasn't like it usually is with dreams, where they act like a bad Skype connection?"

"You can see them but they can't see you," Rachel nodded, understanding instantly. She stared at her earnestly. "What's different about these ones?"

"They're...well they're more like...glimpses." Bianca explained. "But they don't make any sense. They're just random scenes...like I saw Sammy screaming at Aphrodite. Why would he do that? And then there's Robert jumping off a cliff- something else about Markus and Zoe- what does it mean? And don't tell me nothing!"

"Never," Rachel swore, looking straight into her daughters dark brown eyes, "Honestly, Bianca, it sounds like my premonitions,"

Her eyes widened.

"Seriously?" she asked. She looked down, staring at the floor. Her mother looked severely troubled. "Mom am...am I seeing the future? What does that mean?"

"Not sure," Rachel looked lost in thought. "I was about your age when...no, it's nothing."

"What?" Bianca turned to her urgently. "About my age when what?"

"It's nothing, Bee," she said, using Bianca's childhood nickname. She smiled reassuringly, running a hand through Bianca's dark hair. "It's nothing. But if you think these are real, we should go to Chiron. He'll have answers...there's something he knows about this quest that he...that we haven't told everyone about."

"What haven't you told us?" she sat up straighter, staring into her mom's bright green eyes. "Mom, what is it?"

Her mom looked away.

"I'm telling you this because you're not going to tell anyone else," she said, suddenly morose and grave. Bianca was alarmed. Her mom was never so serious. "Not even your dads. Okay, Bianca? Promise me,"

Shaken, Bianca nodded. Rachel sighed, burying her face in her hands.

"This quest," she looked up. "I have a lot of friends on it right now. It's hard, not being able to tell them everything but if I did..."

She raised an eyebrow, and Bianca held her breath.

"Let's just say, just because I don't know what the prophecies mean, doesn't mean I don't have educated guesses. I mean, very educated. More than eight people were meant to go on the quest," she looked at her skeptically. "The kids just figured it out before their parents. But the lines of this one...troubled me from the very first. Chiron and I compared notes but...we came to the same conclusion. Eighteen people were meant to go on this quest."

She raised her emerald eyes to Bianca's dark chocolate.

"But eighteen people were not coming back," she said quietly. Emily couldn't breathe. Someone was going to die on the quest. Who? When? What did this have to do with her visions? A million questions raced through her head, trying to twist and turn the pieces until they fit together. Suddenly, something clicked. Her eyes widened, and Rachel leaned in.

"What?" her eyes followed Bianca as she stood up. "What, what is it, Bee?"

"I have to warn them!" Bianca muttered to herself, pacing. "I can't send an Iris message unless I know where they are, which I don't. They could be anywhere by now, and I don't have a clue where to even guess. I could take a pegasus, but they'd never allow that! C'mon, Bianca don't be stupid! You have to figure out another way, another solution. There's some major stuff going down and unless you- I - warn them-"

"Bianca!" her mom was suddenly standing by her, shaking her gently. "What is going on? What do you have to warn who about?"

"The questers. The one's who left," she swallowed, eyes twin saucers. "I know who's going to die."


	18. Chapter 18

Robert wasn't used to luxury like this.

That is to say, limousines to private jets off the coast of Jamaica. Leo hadn't exactly wanted to explain how he had gotten it, but the other four companions were pretty curious. He wasn't that persuasive. As they watched the world go by through tinted windows on the way to the jet, Leo stared out the other side. Victoria was the only one who looked pretty much at home, lounging against the leather seats, drinking cranberry juice mixed with sprite- Markus's famous hangover cure. Robert wasn't surprised how easily she fit into this lifestyle- she had inherited the same regality her mom possessed, like somehow they were just designed for better things. Robert, Essie and Markus weren't so comfortable in the finery. Robert felt confined and boxed in inside any car, and this was no exception. Still, it was better than walking to the airport twelve miles away.

"So, Leo," Essie sat forward, brushing a piece of amber hair out of her obsidian eyes. "You ready to explain how you got us a limo, and a private jet to fly us all the way to Panama?"

"You don't want to know," he rolled his eyes. Markus and Robert exchanged a dubious look.

"Uh, yeah," Markus said skeptically. "We do. How deep are your pockets, man?"

"They're not," he sighed deeply. "My grandparent's' are."

"Your...grandparents?" Essie asked. Victoria sat up.

"My grandfather is...Tristan McLean," he said sheepishly. "And my grandmother was Beryl Grace. My family is sort of...Hollywood Royalty,"

"That's right," Robert said suddenly, remembering. "I remember we used to go over to your guys's house when we were little. I guess you guys got a lot of money from his acting career, and then Beryl's, uh...life insurance policy,"

"Yep," Leo said, leaning back. "Mom and Dad never had to scratch for cash, that's for sure. I mean, I didn't exactly lead a charmed life, but..."

"So what, you make a call and people trip over themselves to serve you?" Victoria snickered. Leo looked down, and Robert saw how Victoria retraced her words. She looked over, and sighed. "That's not what I meant."

"No, it's fine," he looked at her placidly. "I'm used to it,"

It was silent for the rest of the trip to the airport. Honestly, Robert didn't know what to say. It was nice to have a connection to the mortal world, but Robert felt like if he told this to Leo he would be acknowledging it as his only asset to the team. So instead, Robert just leaned forward, putting a hand on Leo's shoulder.

"Thanks, man," he said sincerely. "I mean it."

Leo nodded, looking out the window as the private jet pulled into view. Robert was surprised by the size. He was by no means an expert on jets, but he never imagined them to be this big. The thing looked almost like a flying hotel room. Markus's jaw dropped as they approached.

"That," he looked over at Robert, aghast. "Is a Dassault Falcon 900Ex- are you kidding me!?"

Leo looked over blandly, eyebrow raised.

"Is that...good?" he asked. Markus's eyes boggled.

"Good?!" he asked, skeptically. "Those things cost close to 40 million dollars!"

"Well, then we can travel to Panama in style." Robert noted. Markus stared at him.

"Are you kidding?!" he near shouted. "We'll be like freakin' Oprah in this thing!"

He ran excitedly out of the car as it pulled to a stop, turning around with a happy face to beam at them. Essie laughed. Victoria leaned over.

"He's got this thing about planes," she rolled her eyes. "Don't ask,"

"Let's just go," Leo said, annoyed. Robert was the next to get out, helping out Essie and Victoria before pulling Leo aside as he stepped out.

"Hey," he said evenly. "Something bothering you?"

Leo looked at the others walking away, then sighed. He seemed interested in his shoes.

"I just..." he kept looking at the ground. "You know, I hate using the whole wealth thing as a...cop out,"

"It's not a cop out, Leo," Robert put a hand on his shoulder, cocking his head. "It's the fastest way to Panama."

"Yeah, I know that. Still..." he shifted uncomfortably, then raised his blue eyes to Robert's. "You know, I just feel like all I'm good for is being a bank,"

"Are- are you kidding me?" Robert blinked in disbelief. "Kid, I've known you since I was six. You can change into anyone you want. summon electricity at will, control air currents. Dude, you're powerful as Hades. And there's no way I would've allowed you on this quest if I thought the only thing you were good for was renting private jets,"

Leo gave a slight smile.

"Yeah, you're right,"

"I'm right, aren't I?" Robert agreed heartily, slapping him on the back. "Come on, let's see this 'Dassault Falcon'"

Leo grinned as they jogged to catch up to the entrance, where the others were waiting. A man in a black suit, dark skin and dreads smiled as they approached.

"Mistah Grace?" he nodded to Leo. He looked taken aback by the formality.

"Uh, yes?" he said, and then Victoria elbowed him. "I mean, yes. Yes, tis I, Leonardo Augustus Grace. Here to utilize full mobility of the flying machine you have so graciously acquired for me,"

The man stared at him, and blinked. Victoria shot Leo daggers, and Robert twisted his mouth. The man then smiled, and replied.

"Then sah, I am here to acquiesce to your every requisition," he smiled widely, showing a pair of white, straight teeth. He gestured to the entrance of the jet while Essie, Robert and Markus cracked up. Leo looked halfway between embarrassed and impressed as he boarded the jet. With an uncontainable happy squeal, Markus bounded up after him. Robert allowed the two girls to go ahead of him, and followed after. He was not disappointed.

"Uh, wow," he whispered as he walked in. The entire plane, head to toe was luxury. The thing was about twenty meters, or sixty six feet long, and plenty wide. The interior consisted of tan leather recliners and a couch attached to the walls which were mahogany panelling. Granite countertops sprouted electronic screens at every window, and twin light beams stretched across the ceiling. Markus hopped up and down like an excited toddler, exploring the cabin. The man in the suit followed them up, knocked on a door, and two more men followed him out. He turned to the group.

"My name's Booker," he said, his accent turning the er at the end of his name into an ah. "I'm your personal is the Captain, Melvin O'Hara, and copilot Lavan Jarrod. We'll be taking you as far as Tocumen Airport. If you need a car arranged after that-"

"I'm sure we'll be able to take it from there," Robert interrupted, cancelling anymore opportunities to exploit Leo's wealth. Leo shot him a silent thank you, and he gave an indiscernible nod. Booker nodded.

"Okay, then if you need anything, I'll be in the cockpit with the pilots," he grinned at them. "Don't cause too much mischief, Mister Grace,"

"No promises," Leo muttered under his breath. Booker winked.

"Put on your seatbelts." he said before exiting. "We're about to take off,"

He closed the door, and the seatbelt light popped on. Robert's stomach did a flip as he sat down in a seat next to Essie. Reality kicked him in the stomach as his seatbelt clicked into place. Essie noticed his fluttery behavior. She smiled, which didn't help the anxiety in his stomach.

"Nervous flyer?" she grinned. He gave a short laugh.

"Uh, first time, actually," he gave a tight smile out the window. She raised her eyebrows.

"Seriously?" she asked. "How old are you again?"

"Twenty two," he rolled his eyes playfully. "Dad's not exactly...allowed to fly. Zeus isn't his biggest fan. So we don't really fly anywhere. Never been an issue, I guess,"

The plane lurched to a start, and Robert's hands flew into a death grip on the seat's handle. Essie laughed.

"Don't worry," she took his hand in hers, staring straight ahead confidently. His stomach was officially mush. "I've been on plenty. Just squeeze when you get queasy,"

He stared dubiously at her hand.

"I'll break it,"

"Please," she said, equally as skeptic. "These are forge-hardened hands. If they can take thirteen hour days in 100 degree heat, pounding away at bronze- they can take a little squeezing,"

You asked for it, Robert thought internally. He felt the slow incline turn sharp as they ascended off the ground, and he crushed her hand so hard he thought surely he had disfigured it. He hadn't even realized his eyes were clenched shut until Essie laughed. The sound reassured him, and they opened.

"See? Not so bad," she tilted her head. He realized she was still holding his hand, but didn't make an effort to move it. The seatbelt light went off. He gave a humorless laugh.

"Yeah, well, nobody fears the take off," he smirked. "It's what could happen after that bothers me,"

They sat next to each other for the next hour, laughing, swapping even resorted to playing Uno with the younger kids. The captain's voice rang over the speakers.

"Ladies and gentlemen, nothing to worry about, we're experiencing a little turbulence," he said calmly. "If you'd all return to your seats, we should be through this rough patch in just a while,"

Robert's heart pounded as he walked back to his seat with Essie. Violent shudders rocked the plane every once in a while as they clasped their seatbelts. With each new one, Robert felt like his chest would explode. Essie looked over, eyebrow raised. He scowled in defiance.

"Doing alright there, champ?"

"C'mon, this can't be normal!" he said forcefully. She shook her head.

"Still nervous, huh?" she said pitifully. She unclasped her seatbelt, standing up. "Hold on. I'll be right back."

He watched in confusion as she got up and went down the aisle, returning with two glasses and a bottle of champagne. He raised an eyebrow. The trembles had passed.

"See? Not so 're legal," she grinned, handing him a glass and sat back down. "It'll calm the nerves. Besides, when else are you going to get the chance to drink champagne on a private jet?"

Usually, Robert didn't partake in drinking on a mission. He didn't want to impair his judgement or cloud his mind. But Essie's dark eyes snapped with good nature and excitement- he couldn't help it. A glass wouldn't get him drunk.

"What the hell," he lifted his glass. "Top me off, Sunshine,"

Her eyebrows fluttered up in surprise, and her mouth twisted in a repressed smile as she popped off the cork. He grinned.

"What?"

"Nothing," she smiled absently, pouring the yellow, bubbling liquid into his glass. "Just...Sunshine is the pet name my dad uses for my mom,"

Robert reddened.

"Oh," he took his glass back. "Well uh, if that was weird I can-"

"No," she interrupted him, tucking a piece of caramel hair behind her ear. "No, I like it."

"Cheers, then," he smiled. She grinned, clinking her glass to his and drinking.

He swallowed some himself, the bubbles racing down his throat, and Markus ran up the aisle towards them.

"I SWEAR TO GODS IF YOU TWO ARE BACK HERE GETTING WASTED AGAIN-" he stopped short when he saw Robert and Essie staring back at him with weirded out expressions. "Oh. Hehe. Sorry...guys. I heard the...the cork pop and..."

He stared at them awkwardly and shuffled his feet. He sucked in his lips.

"Alright. Well. You two perfectly of age legal drinkers enjoy," he clasped his hands together, slowly backing away. Victoria's voice rang out from the back of the cabin.

"Legal drinking age in Jamaica is 16!" she yelled. Markus spun on his heels.

"YOU'RE STILL NOT LEGAL!" he shouted.

"I do what I want!"

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

Robert shook his head as Essie giggled. She looked like a million bucks in her white tank top, showing off her toned, bronzed arms. She untied the cord around her head, and untied the braid, letting her honeyed hair fall out in waves. It fell down past her shoulders, and framed her face just so. She had seemed to glow in the moonlight, but here she was radiant. She looked down.

"Why are you staring at me?" she half laughed into her lap. Robert didn't move his eyes.

"Because you're sort of beautiful," he said under his breath. Her eyes slowly moved to meet his. She had eyes that swallowed him, that completely enveloped his attention in one swift flash. Her long eyelashes framed them over her copper skin, and her lips...her lips were so pink, and soft and sweet. And so close. Getting closer. He held his breath as her eyes slowly closed. He followed her example as they slowly leaned forward...

Boom!

Robert's head slammed against the back of his seat. The plane was shaking and tossing it's occupants nearly out of their seats.

"Woah!" Markus flew past them, and Essie was nearly tossed away with him before Robert grabbed her. The captain's voice came over the head com.

"Excuse the turbulence, folks, we're experiencing a little-" his voice cut off and a sharp shrieking sound of metal against metal tearing away. The plane immediately careened into a nose dive. Screaming. Robert shot a panicked look out the window.

The wing was gone.

"We're going down!" Essie yelled behind them. Oxygen masks flew down from the ceiling. Robert ignored them, and stood up. Immediately, he flew forward into the seat in front of him. This time, Essie grabbed him. "What are you doing?!"

"I have to get to the cockpit!" he yelled back at Leo. "Leo, I need you!"

"Me?!" he shouted back, trying to pin himself into his seat. Robert's nostrils flared in annoyance.

"Yes- you!" he shouted. "Now!"

Leo swallowed, and reluctantly began maneuvering towards the front of the cabin. Robert's heart was racing as the calculations raced in his heads. Average jet airplane traveled at 41,000 feet, roughly seven and a half miles up in the air. If they were falling at around 120 mph- they didn't even have four minutes before they were flattened. He turned back to Leo, who had made little progress. His heart jumped in his throat.

"Today would be nice!" he shouted back, as he made it to the cockpit. Markus was passed out to the side of the door, but he didn't have time to make sure he was okay. He swung open the door to find all three crew members limp against the controls. Robert didn't know if they were dead or alive- and didn't have time to find out. He shoved the pilot to the floor and took the helm. As he raised his eyes to the window, he nearly had a panic attack. The ground was hurtling toward them- three minutes and twenty two seconds and counting till impact. Leo appeared at the door, eyes wide.

"Oh, dude." he swallowed, holding onto the side for balance. "Are they-?"

"Leo! Focus!" Robert said through gritted teeth as he flipped on several switches. "I need you to level out the plane,"

Leo whitened.

"Wh-what?"

"DO it!" Robert careened the control wheel up, but without the plane wing it was as useless as trying to steer a boat without a rudder. "You said you wanted people to think you were valuable outside your money- PROVE IT!"

"I...I've never tried to control something this big-"

"Leo," Robert flashed him a panicked look. "I don't have time to be gentle about have a minute and a half before this plane crashes in the middle of the ocean and smashes into a billion tiny pieces- not even I will be able to soften that cushion- unless you level out this plane. Understand?!"

Leo went pale, but nodded. He closed his eyes, straining from the effort. Robert took deep breaths as he looked around the Systems Operations Display. He had never flown a plane before- but hey, he had designed a few modules. How hard could it really be? He reached over, switching on the emergency navigation controls and steadied for impact. It wasn't going to be a soft landing, but at least it would be a felt the plane start to even out- Leo was about to pass out, but he was controlling the winds. Robert jerked the helm up as hard as he could, and the plane groaned as it careened upward. The coastline was at least visible- but Robert wasn't looking for an airstrip. They'd never make it. At least at sea he'd have an advantage.

Luckily, with the wind at Leo's control, Robert focused on cushioning the plane's landing. The back wheels lowered with a flick of a switch, and hit the water much harder than expected. He was almost propelled forward, but forced the water to blanket around them as the front wheels hit. It was a lot like landing on a water balloon- soft, but likely to pop any moment. He breathed out in relief as the waters leveled out, and the plane was left buoyant on the water, bobbing like a forty million dollar buoy.

Robert exhaled, turning to look at Leo, who was staring at him in shock. His breath came out in one sharp gust. Leo broke into a huge grin, and Robert couldn't help it.

"Ha!" he exploded. Leo started laughing with him. "Ha ha! Ah!"

They whooped and Robert jumped to his feet, hoisting Leo on his back and jumping up and down in excitement. Essie and Victoria were standing, relieved but confused. Victoria laughed out loud to see them.

"We did it!" Leo said, back on his feet.

"You're godsdamn right we did it!" he yelled victoriously, slapping him on the back. "Man, you were awesome back there!"

"You did it all!" Leo exclaimed. "I just concentrated! But you- how do you know how to fly a plane?!"

"Best guesses!" he laughed again. Victoria interrupted the budding bromance as she pushed past them to her brother. Robert's euphoric celebration subsided as he realized his friend was still in danger. He followed Victoria.

"He's okay," she said, standing back up after kneeling beside him. "I mean, some ambrosia wouldn't hurt, but he's not bad. The others?"

Robert walked into the other room, and felt for pulses. His excitement died completely as he put two fingers on their necks.

"Pilot's dead," he said grimly. "Co-pilot too,"

But as he knelt by Booker, the dull thud of a heartbeat stuttered past his fingers. He gasped his relief.

"He's alive," he said, throwing him over his shoulder. "Drag Markus to the door. The authorities will be coming soon- better we aren't caught up asking questions."

Nobody argued. Thanks to Robert's affinity with oceanography, they managed to reach the shore well before the Panama authorities reached the crash site. Robert collapsed on the beach. Transporting six people to the coast had taken a lot out of him. Booker was coughing, starting to wake.

Great, Robert thought miserably. Another thing to deal with.

"Wh..." he sputtered. "What happened."

"The plane went down," Essie knelt down next to him as Robert caught his breath. Markus was also starting to stir. "Do you remember anything that happened?"

Booker looked shocked, and a little terrified. He sat up, with Essie and Leo's help, and stared at the ocean where a black column of smoke plummeted up into the air. His lower lip trembled.

"I couldn't..." he whispered. Essie exchanged a look with Robert. "I couldn't control it. My own body. I just...did I kill them?"

Robert again looked at Essie, who turned to Booker.

"We don't know anything for sure," she said gently. "Just...tell us what happened."

Booker looked pretty messed up, but he nodded.

"There were these...voices," he shivered. "In mah head. Hissin' and such. Cold spots, y'know. And I couldn't control mah own body. I put mah hands...it put mah hands on the pilots' heads and...and then I blacked out. They...they're dead aren't they?"

"Yes," Victoria said coldly from aside. Essie shot her a look, and she made a face. "What? They are,"

"We're going to get you help," Essie said sincerely. Booker looked between them all uneasily.

"You all..." he looked freaked out. "You all ain't normal kids, are you?"

"No."

He swallowed.

"They're after you," he said sincerely. Robert's head snapped up. "They didn't care about me, not really. Don't worry about me, you need to get yourselves far away from here. Whatever's going on, it's a lot bigger than me. You're the ones they want. Go."

Essie locked her eyes with Robert. Breathing heavily, he stood and nodded.

"You heard him," he said firmly. He walked over to Markus, who was barely starting to regain consciousness. "Can you walk?"

"Yeah, I can walk," Markus said dejectedly, wiping blood out from under his nose. "I can walk,"

Essie patted Booker's shoulder one last time, and stood to join Robert and Markus while Leo trailed back behind with Victoria.

"So what do you think?" she asked. "Eidolons?"

Robert nodded morosely. The out of body experience, the cold spots, voices- all fit Eidolons m/o. The plane wing breaking off also fit the bill. Only one thing bothered Robert. Where did they go? If they left Booker- and it was pretty clear they had- why would they just leave? Especially if they're little assassination plan had failed? His parents stories had confirmed that these things didn't give up easy. So why did they?

"So," Markus said. "We're dealing with pissed off kamikaze spirits, trying to find our parents somewhere in this mess- and the other half of our group while we're at it,"

Essie nodded helplessly.

"That's...pretty much it," she said, then furrowed her brow. "It really bothers me though. What's so important about the Panama Canal? Sure, it leads to the other end of the United States- but why do our parents have to go by sea? Especially when it's so much faster to go across land,"

"Wish I knew," Robert said breathily. Essie looked away, almost...disappointed. He deflated. He wished he had all the answers, to put to rest her worries, but truth was he was just as clueless as the rest of them. They were coming up on a city- the sign said...San Francisco?

"Um, are we in California?" Leo voiced from the back of the group. Victoria smacked the back of his head.

"No, dumbass. San Francisco- Panama," she rolled her eyes as he shot her dirty looks. "So where do we go? The canal? 'Cuz I have no idea how to get there,"

"Anyone speak Spanish?" Markus asked around. Essie nodded.

"Yeah," she said. "Hold on, let me ask around,"

Essie walked away as they watched. The outskirts of the city weren't bad- houses and buildings crowded the beach, with plenty of people to choose from. She strolled up to an older man, in his mid thirties, who looked very pleased to talk to her. Robert shifted. She was being a little too flirtatious for his taste. He smiled, pointed out a direction for her, and she thanked him in Spanish. She walked back over towards them.

"So, good news and bad news," she said. "Which one first?"

"Good," Robert said decisively. She sighed.

"Well, the Canal isn't too far from here. About forty five minutes,"

Robert raised an eyebrow.

"Bad news?"

"By car,"

They all groaned. Sometimes being a demigod was really inconvenient. Why couldn't they have just booked a plane ticket like a normal person? Oh right- the perks of being a demigod. They'd have to resort to...'borrowing' one.

Under normal circumstances, Robert was against stealing. But he was tired. And they had literally no money to rent one. Besides, there were multiple to choose from, and it technically wasn't stealing as long as they gave it back, right? Robert looked at the others.

"I'll be back in fifteen," he reached into his pocket, pulling out the only change he had on him. "See if they take US money, try to scrounge up as much supplies as you can. We really need to eat,"

It was a truth that had gone unspoken. They had had a small dinner aboard the Queen Anne's revenge, and a bit on the plane- they had gotten lucky so far. There was no way they could hold out without something to keep them going. Markus took the money with reverence, raising an eyebrow.

"Where are you going?" he asked. Robert sighed.

"To get us a ride," he said wearily, and turned from them. The others started walking the other way, and Robert couldn't help but roll his eyes at the way they blindly followed him. Who was he to make decisions? Why didn't anyone try to fight him, or at least demand stronger explanations? He would have if it were him! He wasn't a leader- he was just trying to get things done. But even as those thoughts rolled in his head, part of him couldn't deny- that's exactly what he was. He had taken charge when the plane went down, he had pulled everyone to shore, he had directed the next steps over and over again...and it wasn't necessarily because no one else would. He just had wanted to. Part of him knew he had to lead this group- but most of him was screaming he was the wrong person for the job. The only problem was, there was no other right person.

He came across a blue Toyota with a crack in the window, seats six but was fast. He looked around, making sure he was in a secluded spot with no witnesses. After securing that he was alone, he scoured the surroundings for anything to open the lock with. The products of his search- one shoe, a discarded necklace, and a torn up wicker basket filled with shredded paper. Actually, a pretty productive search. Still, he needed something sharp, wedgeable. He looked further, and found it. A plastic recycling bin, and shattered glass. He smiled. Again, making sure he was alone, he set to work.

He unlaced the shoelace from the shoe, tossing it aside. He bundled up the string and shoved it in his pocket for later. The necklace had a wire beaded design hanging from a chain, which he broke. Beads spilled off the wire, which he pocketed as well. He turned back to the cracked window, poking the wire through the end of the shoelace and threading it through the crack. He guided the shoelace to wrap around the lock of the car door, and pulled it taunt. With a swift jerk upwards, the car lock popped up. He grinned. He was in.

As he opened the car door, his mind wandered back to the first time he taught Charlie to hotwire a car. It was August, ten or so years ago. Man, he hadn't thought about that in forever...

"Why do I have to know this?" Eight year old Charlie whined. Robert sighed in the way only haughty ten year olds can get away with.

"Because," he said impatiently, opening the junkyard car's door. "Aunt Thalia taught me, now I have to teach you,"

"Why doesn't Zoe have to learn?" Charlie said angrily, crossing his arms. "'Cuz she's a girl?"

"'Cuz she's six. Duh," Robert rolled his eyes. "You can teach her when she gets older. But now, I have to show you. So shut up and watch!"

"You're not the boss of me," Charlie mumbled, but resigned himself to paying attention.

"First-" Robert held up a Philips Head. "Always try a screwdriver in the keyhole. If that doesn't work, pop off the cap under the steering wheel like this,"

He unscrewed the screws at the bottom of the steering wheel, tossing them aside. He shoved the screwdriver between the two plastic panels, exposing the ignition cylinder and wires running to it. He grabbed his dagger.

"Now, see the red cords?" he pointed. Charlie squinted his eyes, nodding. "Those are the power cords. You cut them, strip them, and twist them together, see?"

He did so twisting the copper wires together. Charlie looked unimpressed.

"Wow, how interesting," he said, bored. "Can I go back to sword fighting now?"

"No, I'm not done, idiot!" Robert furrowed his brow, punching Charlie in the leg.

"OW!" he shouted, then proceeded to tackle Robert out of the car. The two boys wrestled on the ground, trying to gain leverage to pin one another. This continued in a montage of squirming, choke holds, and punches until Percy Jackson ran over to separate the two.

"Boys!" he shouted angrily, holding them apart. "What's going on?"

"He pushed me-"

"He wasn't paying attention when I-!"

"I tried to punch him off but-!"

"He didn't care at all that-!"

"Woah," their dad's tone stopped them cold. Nothing was scarier than their dad angry. "Look guys. I don't care what happened. Charlie, pay attention when your brother tries to teach you something. It could save your life one day,"

Robert stuck out his tongue as Charlie crossed his arms bitterly.

"And you," Percy turned to his oldest son. "You can't just hit people because they aren't doing what you want. Especially your little brother!"

"But Dad, you do it all the time!" Robert whined. His dad blinked.

"Well Robert, I do that because those guys I hit are evil," he said, choosing the words carefully. "Is Charlie evil?"

"Yes!"

"Robert,"

"...No,"

"That's what I thought," Percy smiled forgiveness. "C'mon guys. You two are brothers. You need to have each others backs, not stab them. Promise me this, okay?"

"Okay," the boys both said in unison. If there was one thing that could unite the Jackson boys, it was loyalty to their father.

"Promise that you'll always protect each other," he said, his green eyes boring into those of his sons'. "And Zoe. She's little, and she needs your protection. Can you guys do that for me?"

"Yeah, Dad," Robert said proudly. "Of course,"

"Yeah," Charlie said less enthusiastically, rolling his eyes a bit. Percy narrowed his eyes.

"You got a little attitude, mister?" Percy poked Charlie in the belly, making him giggle. "Got a little rebel in you?"

"No!" Charlie giggled maniacally as Percy squeezed his sides, and began tickling him mercilessly. "No, no, no, no! Stop, stop!"

"Never!" Percy roared, picking Charlie up and rolling with him. Charlie laughed as his dad held him captive.

"Help me, Robert!" Charlie chortled as his father tickled him until he was red in the face. Robert grinned and jumped on top of his back.

"Let go, monster! Let go!" Robert pounded his fists on his father. Percy feigned a startled gasp, and clutched his heart with one hand.

"Oh-no!" he coughed out dramatically. "I've- been- vanquished! Going down!"

Charlie let out a half terrified squeak as Percy fell on top of him, seemingly dead. He struggled, little limbs going everywhere.

"Dad! Dad stop, getoff!" he wheezed. "Dad!"

Percy rolled off, laughing with Robert and Charlie up on their feet. They each grabbed a hand, pulling him up.

"See? You guys work together, you can bring even me down," he smiled, ruffling their heads.

"Okay," Charlie admitted. "Yeah, I guess,"

"Good. What are you guys doing out here anyway?" Percy leaned behind them and frowned. "Are you...are you hotwiring a car?"

Robert smiled at the memory as he used the glass shard to strip the brown starter wires. The red ones already coiled together, he touched the wires from the starter lines together, watching sparks fly. The car roared to life. Robert exhaled, but truthfully his mind was a million miles away as he got in and shut the door. His dad had always emphasized the importance of family. That they needed to protect each other. Where were Charlie and Zoe now? Guilt rocked over Robert like a tidal wave. This entire time, Robert had been so focused on keeping this group alive, keeping them safe. What about his brother and sister? The realization hit him like a punch in the gut. Even if he managed to succeed in this quest, if he could get to the canal or to his parents- even if he got everyone here there safe- if Zoe or Charlie didn't make it, he would still be a failure. That would still be on him. He pulled up to where the others were waiting.

"Whoo," Markus whistled, laughing a bit. "Man, you picked a real beaut,"

"Shut up and get in the car," he rolled his eyes. He turned around as everyone piled in. "What did you get?"

"Two jugs of water, some flashlights, peanut butter, bagels, some beefjerky-"

"Gods' gift to earth," Leo said dreamily. Markus frowned, and continued, sitting shotgun.

"Anyways," he continued. "Just the essentials. Powerbars, parkas, a blanket. Oh, and some first aid supplies. Plus a duffel to keep it all in,"

"You got all this with what I gave you?" Robert asked dubiously.

"You'd be surprised," Victoria shrugged, then looked at Leo slyly. "It also didn't hurt having a charmspeaker,"

"I'm nowhere near as good as Silena," he shrugged. "But every now and again it works. How'd you get the car?"

"Don't...worry about it," Robert pressed his foot to the gas pedal. He turned back to Essie, who had been surprisingly quiet. "Do you remember how to get there, Es?"

She looked up, as though she had been startled. Robert looked at her confused, but she quickly composed herself.

"Yeah," she smiled. "I'll tell you where to go,"

"Good," Robert nodded, turning back to the road. Panama was beautiful, especially this part. Skyscrapers soared into the sky, the palm trees and white buildings. It was sunny, which was a good sign. The road was light on traffic too. Things...things might be looking up.

The forty five minute drive was cut in half by Robert's expert driving. As the cities were replaced by stretching grasslands, they came across the Panama Canal, Robert didn't know what he had been expecting, but honestly, it was a bit of a let down. All this fuss about the Canal, and it was sort of anti climatic. It was basically a manmade river, which Robert guessed was sort of impressive, but it was very unadorned and plain. Also, Robert's heart fell a little despite all of this. No Greek warship. Still, it wasn't exactly a complete let down. As Robert's eyes scoured the scene, they settled on a yacht pulling through the canal. There was someone...very familiar looking standing on the top of it. Robert broke out in a grin and ignored the waving officials waving at him to stop.

"Uh, Robert?" Markus asked nervously as he accelarated toward the yacht. "Dude, they're telling you to stop!"

"Trust me, you don't want me to!" He grinned wildly, and skidded to a stop two inches from the canal. He jumped out of the car.

"Man, what the-" Markus stopped short when he saw what Robert did. Zoe Jackson, hands on the top railing of the white boat, was grinning at them like they were Zeus almighty. Her dark hair fluttered freely in the wind, grey eyes exhaled sharply. "Woah,"

"Robert!" she screamed, waving wildly. Robert laughed out loud, waving back just as happiily. Victoria ran up.

"Is that who I think it is?" she exclaimed. "Zo! Zoe! Hey!"

"Is Charlie with you?!" Robert yelled out of cupped hands.

"And Silena?!" Leo shouted as well.

"Oh, they're here alright!" she yelled back, and Robert could see her rolling her eyes from here. He exchanged an apprehensive glance with Leo. "Meet us at the end!"

Robert nodded, barely able to stop grinning. They had found them. An enormous pressure was lifted off his shoulders as he ignored more screaming guards and gunned it for the coast, where the yacht could make port. After waiting what seemed an eternity, the huge white boat pulled out into open sea, heading toward them. The five waited impatiently as they were steered into port. They clambered aboard.

"Rob!" Charlie clapped his brother in a huge hug, and Robert squeezed back. "Zo, get over here,"

"Um, about the whole 'group hug' thing?" she backed up. "Yeah, I'm not really-"

"Shut up and get in here!" Robert grabbed his little sisters arm, pulling her in with a yelp. He tightened his arms once more, then released them. "Charlie, man. Nice hair, though."

"Shut up," he punched him in the shoulder. Markus smiled from the back, clearing his throat.

"Don't I get a hug?" he smirked at Zoe. She twisted her mouth, but moved toward him.

"Of course!" Charlie charged him, enveloping the huge guy in an enormous hug. Markus staggered as Robert did his best not to laugh. Zoe glared at both of them. Robert shrugged.

"What did you expect?"

"Leo?!" Silena burst out of the hull, running on board and jumping into Victoria and Leo's arms. "Thank gods,"

"Hey, you're acting like we were dead," Leo laughed. Silena raised an eyebrow, looking at both of them.

"With the two of you together, I'm surprised you're not," she smiled. Robert noticed the way Charlie was 'ever so nonchalantly' watching Silena as she reunited with her brother. Charlie looked back to see the goofy smile Robert had on his face. He punched him again and rolled his eyes.

"Shut up,"

"Don't tell me I'm late to the party?" Sammy strolled up, Emily close behind. Robert grinned over at Essie, but she wasn't as emotional as he expected her to be. She was staring at Sammy with a glazed over, but happy, look. Sammy ran over to her. "Hey, sis. Miss me?"

"Of course," she gave a little smile. Robert was a little surprised, but shrugged it off. Maybe she just wasn't that kind of person. Sammy smiled oddly.

"Wow, your concern is touching," he joked, pulling his sister into a hug, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. She placed her hands on his back as well.

"Sorry," she said. "It's really good to see you, Sam,"

Sammy recoiled. Robert wasn't paying close attention, but he saw the light leave Sammy's eyes. Sammy's eyes dropped, but when they came back up they were full of the same light hearted fun.

"Well, glad to hear it," he grinned at his sister. "C'mon, me and Emmy will give you the grand tour,"

They descended together down the stairs. Zoe smiled.

"You should really see the place," she smiled. "Silena really hooked us up,"

"You mean our GRANDPARENTS," Leo called over. Silena gave him a look.

"Please," Silena looked at him. "At least I got it,"

"I got us a private jet!" he countered, following Robert, Zoe and Charlie down. Silena nodded.

"Right. And where is that jet now?" she asked innocently. Leo ran his tongue over his teeth.

"Um it..." he mumbled. "It crashed,"

"Mmmhm. Exactly," she grinned, and pushed him. "But no, seriously? What happened?"

"Eidolons," Robert turned back to look at her as they entered the cabin. It was spacious, very modern, and lined with tinted windows. He sat down next to Essie on one of the couches. "Tore the wing right off the plane. Would've gone down if not for Leo,"

"It's true," Victoria said, with a slight hint of pride in her voice. "He was surprisingly useful,"

"I didn't do anything but supply a prosthetic air wing," Leo said, rolling his eyes. Sammy came up, clapping him on the back.

"Nice to know you Zeus types are good for something!" he laughed. Leo made a face, sitting down between his sister and Victoria.

"And what exactly were your contributions, Hot head?"

"He made a speedboat out of sunken ship metal," Zoe offered. Markus nodded appreciatively.

"Look guys, we can spend all day trying to prove who did best," he said evenly. "Let's put up the rulers and compare notes, huh?"

For the next hour, there occurred a mass swapping of stories, visions and dreams. There were a couple of standout statements:

"Europa? The Europa?"

"Hold on- you met Blackbeard?"

"So that explains the hair, then,"

"You wrestled evil Santa?"

"Wait," Sammy held up his hands, turning to Emily. "You actually relocated your own shoulder? Seriously?!"

"What? It wasn't a big deal," Emmy laughed. Sammy stared, agape.

"That's insane. Essie," he turned to her and she sat up, blinking. "Isn't that really impressive?"

"Yes," she smiled. "I mean, yeah. Yeah it is,"

Sammy was staring at his sister the way you stare at a fire. He smiled without warmth.

"You're so weird," he said, getting up and ruffling her hair. She recoiled. "Hey Robert, you mind helping me with something on deck? 'Bout time we set sail,"

"Uh, yeah sure," Robert knit his eyebrows, but followed Sammy up. Zoe and Charlie looked on reassuringly, and he walked behind a smiling Sammy until the door shut behind him. As soon as it did, Sammy wheeled around and slammed Robert against the side of the boat, hard. His forearm kept Robert pinned down.

"Who are you?!" he asked in narrowed eyes. "Why are you here?"

"Woah, woah, what the hell, man?!" Robert exclaimed. Sammy's eyes shot fire as he pressed down harder.

"That's not my sister," he snarled. "What did you do with her- with the rest of them?"

"Hold on there, Sammy!" Robert held up his hands. "Wait- what do you mean that's not your sister?"

"Don't toy with me," Sammy growled. His arm was growing hot. Robert narrowed his eyes.

"Calm down, we aren't-"

"Tell me who you are!" Sammy demanded, his arm starting to burn through Robert's shirt.

Alright, that's enough, Robert thought. Faster than thought, he smacked Sammy's arm off of him, grabbing it in midair, and twisting it around until he had switched positions with Sammy. He curled Sammy's arm around his back, smashing his face into the deck wall.

"Look," Robert said evenly. "My name is Robert Damasen Jackson. I'm twenty two, I was born in New Rome, and my parents are Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. I'm your friend,"

"Yeah, right!" Sammy grunted, but grimaced. "Prove it! Tell me something only Robert would know!"

Robert pondered it for a moment.

"I had to babysit you once when we were little," Robert remembered. "I was twelve and you were seven. You bit me really hard because I didn't give you the remote, and to this day I have a tiny white scar on my wrist because of it,"

Sammy was silent as Robert thrust it in front of his face. His eyes slowly widened.

"Robert?" he asked. Robert sighed, and released him. Sammy got up, flexing his shoulder. "Man, I'm relieved it's really you,"

"Yeah, me too," Robert eyed him warily. "What's with all the shoving, man? And what about your sister?"

"That is not my sister," Sammy said coldly. "I don't know what it is, but she's not Essie,"

"Are you sure?" Robert frowned. He had noticed her odd behaviour. The quietness, the distance. What had really struck him was when they first saw the yacht. Everyone had called out for their loved ones...except Essie. Sammy nodded angrily.

"She called me Sam. She never does that," he looked up. "No one does. She's different. It's not her,"

Realization flickered over Robert.

Where did they go?

"Eidolons," Robert whispered. He put his hands behind his head, grabbing his hair. "Oh, I'm an idiot!"

"Eidolons? The ones that crashed your plane?" Sammy started walking up toward the steering panels. Robert followed him up.

"Yeah. They left the escort back on the beach," he said with a furrowed brow. "Essie was comforting him and...Oh crap. That's when they got her,"

"Great," Sammy walked over to where the automaton was piloting the ship. "So what's our play?"

"Cool," Robert answered. "Very cool. If the Eidolon suspects we know something, it might do something drastic. I won't risk Essie like that,"

Sammy raised an arched brow.

"Sounds personal," a twitch of a smile. "You two get some quality time when I was away?"

"What?!" Robert flushed. "N-no. No! Of course not. Look, I'm just trying to be careful."

"Sure," Sammy shook his head, and opened the back of the automaton's head, pushing down a few controls. "Alright, we're on course. But look, Robert. We can't just sail to...well, where exactly are we heading again?"

"Where did you set course?"

"North,"

Robert sighed. He placed his thumb and forefinger on the bridge of his nose tiredly.

"Alright," he said finally. "Yeah. We have to talk to the others about that. We're going to pretend we know nothing. Don't give it away. For all we know, Essie isn't the only one of us possessed. You, Silena, Charlie, Zo and Emily are probably fine. I'm good. But Markus, Leo and Victoria...I don't know,"

"Okay," Sammy nodded. "So we find a way to pass it on to the others?"

"If you can," Robert agreed. "Don't be too transparent about it though. This thing could jump at any moment,"

Sammy exhaled, and they retreated back down. Essie looked up innocently as they came back down.

"What did you guys do?" she said. Robert smiled easily, squeezing her shoulder.

"Boring sailing stuff," he grinned, sitting down by her, though it made his skin crawl. Now that Sammy had pointed it out, it was abundantly clear. Her eyes were empty, black voids. Her smile just a degree too tight. Posture too stiff. It was too subtle to notice unless you already knew. But now it made the hairs on Robert's neck stand on end. Anything to avoid suspicion, he told himself.

"But we did come across a problem," Sammy plopped down beside Emmy. "Where in Hades are we going?!"

"That," Zoe sat forward. "Is a very good question."

"I mean, technically we were supposed to meet our parents on the other side of the canal, right?" Markus said reasonably. "So we're sort of on track, aren't we ?"

"Sort of," Zoe bit her lip, and smiled. "We need to figure out where our parents are going. My first guess: San Francisco."

"Like, Mount Othrys? New Rome?" Charlie asked. "Why?"

"What other Titan do you know on the West Coast?" she raised an eyebrow. The prophecy line fluttered through his mind.

"A Titan's forgiveness to escape a death knell." he said quietly. "Damn,"

"Wait- Atlas?" Sammy asked. "The Atlas?!"

"Like our grandfather," Essie nodded. Robert fought off a series of chills running down his spine at the sound of her voice. Sammy nodded slowly, keeping eyes on her.

"Um, at the risk of sounding ignorant," Emily raised her hand. "What's a death knell?"

"An action or event presaging death," Zoe said abently. "In ancient times, it was a bell,"

"So Atlas has to forgive us in order to stop a harbinger death bell," Leo summed up. "Sounds easy enough."

"Forgive us for what, exactly?" Victoria leaned forward. "I mean, what did we do?"

"Not us," Charlie looked up grimly at his siblings. "Our parents,"

"Oh, crap," Zoe hung her head. Silena looked back and forth at them.

"What?" she asked. "What did our parents do?"

"Not yours," Robert said. "Ours. Mom and Dad trapped him back on the mountain. Under his old burden,"

"I thought our dad was the savior of Mount Othrys," Leo snorted.

"He was in the Titan War," Robert agreed. "This happened about, what? A year and half before? Two?"

"Atlas is never going to forgive them," Markus shook his head. "I mean, there's no way. I wouldn't."

"Maybe there's a less literal meaning," Zoe clasped her hands by her mouth, furrowing her brow. "Not an actual death knell-"

"Hey," Robert put a hand on her shoulder. "If we try to figure this out now, we'll drive ourselves crazy. We need rest,"

"Uh, yeah about that?" Silena made a face. "Hope you guys don't mind sharing bunks,"

"I assumed," Robert grinned. "What yacht has ten bedrooms?"

"Yeah, well this one has three with six beds," she said evenly. "So we'll go on rotation for watch. Buddy up," she said. "We can decide from there,"

Silena looped her arm through Victoria's. Robert turned to Charlie, who shrugged. Sammy and Leo high fived. Emmy looked over at Esperanza, who smiled and waved her over. Robert panicked.

"Actually," he cut in quickly. "I'm going to bunk with Essie!"

The rest of the cabin went dead silent, staring at the two. Essie was looking at him with an arched eyebrow.

"Why?" she asked. He swallowed, trying to come up with an excuse.

"'Cuz I get really cold at night and need someone with fire abilities," he blurted out, then closed his eyes in self exasperation.

"Okay, whatever," Essie rolled her eyes, and looked at him. "But I'm getting a bed out of this,"

Robert's nostrils flared. This thing was riding Essie from the inside out. Before he could lose his cool completely, Charlie came up, chuckling.

"Dude you are so transparent,"

"It's not like that," Robert protested. Charlie snorted.

"Uh huh. Sure," he said sarcastically. "But if we have a mini Robert in about nine months, I get to say I told you so,"

"You're a dumbass," he pushed him away. "Bunk with Markus,"

"Anything to keep him from bunking with Zoe," Charlie grumbled. "Hey Markus! Guy's night in, huh?"

Robert smiled to himself. Silena worked it out that the people with the most draining powers- or the injured- get the beds. So- Emmy and Zoe first, then Sammy and Leo and then Essie and Robert. Before they entered, Robert pulled Charlie aside.

"Hey," he said said, wheeling him away from the door. "I need you to keep watch at our door,"

"Why?" Charlie snorted. "Need to make sure no one interrupts you?"

"What? Dude, no," Robert sneered. "Essie...she's not Essie."

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked, suddenly serious.

"Eidolons from the plane?" he made a face. "Think they might have hitched a ride back to the boat. Through her."

"She's possessed?"

"Sh!" Robert said quickly. "Look, we don't want to tip her off. I'm actually going to try to get some sleep, but I'm a light sleeper. Still, I'd feel a lot better if you were outside,"

"Yeah, okay," Charlie eyes Markus. "How am I gonna lose my 'buddy'?"

"Switch with someone," Robert shrugged, turning to go in. Charlie grabbed his shoulders.

"Who?" he hissed. "The only people out here are Silena and Victoria?"

Robert made a face.

"Victoria's sort of jailbait, don't you think?"

"Shut up!" Charlie laughed, shoving him away. "Gods, I don't know how I'll convince either one of them to sleep with me,"

"Tell them you have a lot of money and good health care," Robert suggested, grinning evilly. Charlie sneered.

"Ha ha. Funny," he said. "Get some sleep. We're going to need it,"

They walked in, and Robert swallowed. The room was a lot smaller than he had hoped. The beds were practically touching. Still, he really needed sleep. Essie- or rather, possessed Essie, sat on one bed, legs crossed. Robert eyed her warily.

"So...goodnight," Robert said quickly, flopping down on the bed. he buried his face in his pillow, trying to ignore the fact that Essie was being possessed by some spirit, and he could do nothing about it.

"Goodnight?" Essie looked out at the fading sun. The third night of their quest. "No talking?"

"I'm tired," he snapped. He recoiled internally at himself. "Sorry. Just...been a long day,"

"Wanna talk about it?" Essie tilted her head, sounding so much like Essie Robert wanted to strangle himself. He pushed his face deeper into his pillow.

"No thank you," he said through gritted teeth.

"Well, I'm not tired," she said bluntly, as though it should be obvious. "Anything you want to do to pass the time?"

Exorcise you, Robert thought angrily in his head. His mouth was pressed in a hard line as he sat up to look at her.

"Not that I can think of," he said with a clenched jaw. "I'm tired. I'll be sleeping now. I suggest the same for you,"

He fell face first back down.

"Aw," she pouted. "I would've thought you'd have jumped at the chance. You like her, don't you?"

"Like who?" Robert rolled his eyes.

"Esperanza Valdez," her voice said coldly. Robert's blood froze. He sat bolt up, but before he could say anything, the Eidolon held a knife to Essie's throat, her eyes bright yellow. "Ah, ah, ah. I wouldn't. I really wouldn't,"

"Let her go," Robert said, keeping his cool. He wasn't going to help Essie by losing his temper. Charlie was right outside the door. If only he could get his attention...

"You think you're real clever, don't you?" Essie's eyes were unnaturally wide, not blinking. "You thought I wouldn't catch on to your little charade?"

"You thought I wouldn't catch on to yours?" Robert growled. Eidolon Essie shrugged, but the movement was robotic. Her smile pulled Essie's skin like it was attached to invisible strings.

"Fair enough," the Eidolon said, grinning it's' maniacal grin. "I have to say though. Out of all the meat suits I've worn, this is the nicest. She really takes care of herself. Good nutrition, healthy work out schedule...lot's of preening and pruning on this one,"

"What is it that you want?" Robert asked, but the Eidolon ignored him.

"I wonder if it's so that you'd notice her?" The Eidolon mused, pursing Essie's lips. She saw the surprise on Robert's face, and grinned. "Oh, yes. She has quite the thing for you, you know. Makes her all tingly inside,"

"Right," Robert swallowed, trying to think. "Explain something to me then. You...you're an eidolon?"

"Right on, sporto," her gold eyes gleamed.

"You're not like the Eidolons I was told about," Robert said, raising his voice slightly. C'mon, Charlie...

"What? The minions Gaea sent after your parents back in the Giant War?" she scoffed. "Please. We've had plenty of time to adjust since then. Get more crafty, catch up with the times. Besides, those were soldiers, working to get us out of Tartarus. Now we're out and..."

"You're freerange," Robert finished. "So that explains why you're so..."

"Modern? Less...creepy?" she tilted Essie's head to a sickening angle. "Yep. See, most of us Eidolons prefer wreaking havoc on the mortals, possession and such. They're so blind, those mortals. So much easier. Not like you demigods. Samuel saw right through me in a hot second,"

"Well, you weren't hard to miss," Robert said even louder. A muffled noise outside the door. Essie ignored it, if she heard it.

"I don't quite have her down yet," she made a face. "Me and Esperanza here have very different personalities."

"Eidolons have personalities?" he said, as though he were startled. Really, he just wanted someone to hear him.

"Sure. I'm sure the ones you heard about were pretty emotionless," she rolled her golden eyes. "But they were soldiers. Stoicism is very Roman, no?"

"Why are you here?" Robert said bluntly. He was sick of the small talk. "What do you want?"

Essie smiled sickeningly.

"We all have our bosses," she said stiffly. "Mine's no different. He wants a job done, I do it,"

"And who would that be? Gaea?" Robert said even louder. Charlie, where are you!? "I thought Leo 1 took her out in a blaze of glory,"

"You can stop calling out for help, Robert," she said, almost disappointed. His face paled. "No one's coming, i promise. And you think we serve Gaea? Ha, buddy boy, you have a lot to learn about politics,"

"Not in the mood to get lectured by a monster, thanks," he said, blood pumping in his ears. The Eidolon raised her eyebrows.

"Monster? C'mon, Rob," she leaned back, playing with her dagger. "We aren't so different, you and I. I'm no radical pushing for Eidolon freedom like those stiffs your parents fought back in the War. We grew. We learned. We discovered Tumblr. That was a big jumble of fun,"

"And yet here you are," Robert said in an even tone, eyes narrowed slits. "Possessing my friend. Or friends. I'm not sure. But one thing I am sure of- I'm going to send you back to Tartarus, if it's the last thing I do,"

"Aren't you forgetting?" she twirled the knife carelessly in Essie's long fingers. "I'm wearing your friend Essie here to the prom, homeslice. Can't send me anywhere you don't want her to be. And I'm sure your parents have told you enough about Tartarus to know that's no place any mortal should ever venture."

"I'm going to ask this one more time," he said through a clenched jaw. "What. Do you. Want?"

"Me? Nothing," she said placidly. "My employer? That's a different story,"

"Who's your employer?" Robert retorted. She smiled.

"Astraeus," she said. "Titan of Dusk, Father of the Winds. We answer to him."

"Astraeus?" Robert asked. "Why? What does he want with us?"

"Way above my paygrade, pal," she put up her hands. "I just go where the boss tells me. And he told me to go here,"

"But why," Robert knit his eyebrows. "Why send you here?"

"Didn't we already discuss this?" she tilted her head. "To do what eidolons do best. Wreak. Havoc."

Quicker than thought, she flew up to her feet. Robert jumped back out of instinct, but before he had time to react, the butt of a dagger crashed against his head. Blackness.


	19. Chapter 19

Zoe didn't remember the last time somewhat got the jump on her like that. Probably never. And she hated herself for letting it happen now. Still, she couldn't do anything about it now except dream on.

Of course, not every dream was as pleasant as the Aerosmith song. Zoe found herself on board the Argo III, which was good news. She needed to know what the game plan was.

The others had told her about her parents state of...age, but Zoe was still shocked when she saw her mother walk right towards her, nose buried in a book. She was tall, like always, but her hair was longer, curlier and blonder. Like a princess. Her grey eyes somehow even more intense in her youth, her face unlined and focused. She was joined by Zoe's father.

She'd seen pictures of her parents young, but it was nothing compared to this. At just about her age, in their element- when they fought the giants. Even their mannerisms had changed. Percy, usually pretty reserved but good natured, was acting like a teenager. He walked around, bored, kicking at nothing and walking over absentmindedly to kiss his wife's forehead every once in awhile. Even doing completely separate things, they were completely in sync. Zoe didn't admit it, but her parents sort of melted her heart.

"Los Angeles?" Percy groaned, leaning over Annabeth's shoulder. "Really?"

"That's what I was told," Annabeth said, arching her eyebrows. She closed her book, and looked up into his eyes. "I know. I'm not anxious to go back there, either. But unless you know a quicker entrance..."

"I do," he groaned as Zoe racked her brain. What was in L.A.? "In Manhattan. Why did Reyna take us all the way out here- to Themis? I mean, I get that she was sort of helpful, but what was the point if we were going across the country? And by sea?"

"Percy," she frowned. "Since we've been on this quest, we've gotten our youth back, a warship, and a son of Tyche who still rubs me the wrong way. There's definitely a purpose to the Fates madness,"

Tyche...an interesting point for her mother to bring up. The goddess had been bothering her lately.

"Yeah...that's something else that's been bothering me," Percy bit his cheek. "That line in the prophecy...'old and new together defeat Fortune's woes'. What if...what if Fortune is meant to be taken literally?"

Thank you, Zoe thought.

"As in...Tyche? The Fortune Goddess?" Annabeth knit her eyebrows. "You think...that could mean Tanner?"

"I don't know," Percy twisted his mouth, and shrugged. "I'm not getting a bad vibe off him. Seems like a straight up guy. Sorta like him, to be honest."

"Good for you," Annabeth rolled her eyes, and started walking. Percy jogged to catch up.

"Wait!" he said. "You know what I mean. I still don't get why this guy bothers you so much,"

I want to meet this guy, Zoe frowned.

"He doesn't...bother me, Seaweed Brain," she said huffily. "I just get a weird feeling from him. Feelings I don't understand,"

Her dad fell back, a cloud falling over his face. Zoe had an irrational desire to hug him at that moment, but shook it off. She wasn't four. And she wasn't really there.

"Like...what kind of feelings?" he said sullenly. Annabeth stopped in her tracks, suddenly aware of her chosen words. She sighed, smiling a bit. She turned around to him.

"Not feelings like this," she smiled coyly, kissing him. Zoe's mouth twisted into a smile. Percy broke into a huge smile back.

"Well, good to know," he grinned, squeezing her sides and making her jump. Zoe looked fondly after her parents as they chased each other around deck for a short while. A dark, curly headed Latino kid walked on deck, grinning.

"Ay, M'I interrupting?" he raised a sarcastic eyebrow. Percy and Annabeth died down, walking over. "We are still on a super important quest right?"

"Yeah, sorry Leo," Annabeth pulled a blonde curl out of her face. "What's up?"

"We're gonna have to pull into port soon," he said, facial features dancing in a chorus of expressions. "Probably somewhere in Mexico. Send a few Iris messages if we can,"

"Good," Percy nodded. "How's our stowaway doing below deck?"

"Wants to know what the hell he's doing on this boat?" Leo shrugged. "Kid's got a point, though. I mean, he's not exactly linked to any of us. Just Hebe calling in a favor?"

"Good question," Annabeth took a deep breath. "Look, for now, we tolerate him. We can't just throw him overboard,"

"Good," a new voice said behind them. Zoe spun around with the others to see a tall boy with light brown hair and sad green eyes staring at them. His leather jacket was worn and faded, but had character. His jeans were tattered and dirty, hair disheveled and messy- but Zoe immediately took a liking to him. For some reason, this guy seemed relatable.

"Tanner," Annabeth said, but he held up a hand. He sucked in his lips.

"Look, I'm no charity case, alright?" he said, eyes burning emeralds. "You don't want me on the ship- fine. But Hebe does, and I owe her. So I'm gonna stay, as long as you let me. I'm not under any illusion you guys actually give a crap about me. Nobody does. I'm not worth much, but I have to do this. And I'll be there in...L.A. or whatever, whether you help me or not. But it'd be a helluva lot easier if I was on this boat."

Zoe's heart cracked a little for this stranger. She looked over to her parents, who wore similar expressions.

"Tanner...nobody wants to throw you overboard, man. We all want you here," Percy said firmly. "You're important. For what, I don't know yet. But right off the bat- when I saw you swinging that sword, I knew you were something different. At the risk of sounding super corny...I think you're special. Gods, I sound super corny."

"Sound more like you're hitting on him," Leo smirked. Annabeth elbowed him, and Zoe's dream dissipated with a final view of Tanner's pain ridden eyes. For the first time in her life, Zoe wanted to stay in the dream. But such was not her Fate.

Her surroundings changed- different, but still very much the same. This time it was the Argo- but something was very different. It was more worn, more scratched up. It was made from slightly different materials and styling. The controls were a mess of old Wii controls, joysticks and plenty of other strange contraptions that weren't there before. The entire thing was almost identical to the other one- but there was also something immensely different as well. This one had a lot of love put into it. People were clambering down the stairs.

"You guys' kept it?!" a voice exclaimed.

"How could we not?" Piper. That was Piper's voice. "It was your baby. We even helped reconstruct it a bit,"

"You- are the best," Leo Valdez bounded down the stairs, holding hands with a pretty woman. They both looked older than before- about their mid twenties. He was taller, a little more muscled and had a ring on his left finger- the woman with caramel colored hair had a matching one. Calypso.

Annabeth and Percy followed- both right in the prime of their lives. Behind them followed in Piper and Jason, Frank and finally Hazel. They were all so mature and young at the same time. The bounded to the inside of the cabin- the Mess Hall.

"Man, you don't understand how good it is to see you," Percy slapped Leo on the back. "We all...we all thought you were dead all that time. And Calypso..."

She looked up, smiling shyly.

"Hey, Percy," she nodded. "You look well,"

"You too," he looked sort of sad, but Annabeth slipped her hand in his. They sat down, and Piper came in, carrying bottles of wine.

"Dionysus's welcome back gift," she grinned. "And since Leo and Silena are at the sitters-"

"Wait," Leo sat up. His eyes gleamed. "Leo?"

Jason smiled sadly.

"Of course, man," he clasped a hand on his shoulder. "Of course we did."

"I...I don't know what to say." Leo stuttered. "Been back a week, and still-"

"Hey, enough sad-happy talk," Hazel interrupted. "Let's break into the wine, hm?"

The scene shimmered. Zoe looked around in a panic, trying to make sense of it as the scene changed. It seemed almost like a time lapse as the scene cleared. Zoe couldn't help it. She busted out laughing.

The seven of the prophecy- were very drunk. Annabeth was sitting crosslegged on the ground, staring intensely at the floor. She was muttering something about the meaning of the world, how architecture explained all of it. Zoe's own father was leaning up against her mom's back, singing old songs out of an empty beer bottle, getting really into it. Jason was giggling hysterically in the corner. Piper looked ready to start a fight, and Hazel was passed out in Frank's arms. Leo was busy hitting on his wife.

"Baby d-do you got a map?" he slurred. "Cuz I keep getting lost in you- your, like, eyes,"

"You guys cannot hold your alcohol," she shook her head.

"Lady who- who are you?" he said. "'Cuz you are...you are gorgeous! You're like sunshine!"

"Then maybe you should kiss me, stud," she smiled sappily. Leo was drunkenly trying to push her away.

"No, no!" he whispered like a little kid. "You are real pretty but...I'm a married man!"

She laughed.

"To me!" she giggled.

"No, no, I can't marry you," he shook his head. "I already have a wife. Wh-where is she? I looooove her,"

"She loves you," Calypso said fondly, rolling her eyes. Hazel's eyes flew open, and she covered her mouth.

"Oh no," she moaned, and took of for the bathroom. Piper didn't make it that far. She heaved into a trashcan, and then wiped her mouth, looking up. She narrowed her eyes.

"You're all a bunch of lightweights," she sneered. "C'mon. Who wants to fight me? Gimme your best shot!"

"Honey," Jason laughed, face red. "Calm down,"

"I'll punch your throat! Just dare me!"

"You're such a violent drunk," Jason cracked up. "It's- so- cute!"

"I'm not cute!" she balled her fists. "I am a force to be reckoned with!"

"That's so cute!" Jason dissolved into laughter. "Percy- tell her,"

"SAY SOMETHING I'VE GIVEN UP ON YOU!" he belted, making Zoe jump. He leaned down to Annabeth, singing right in her ear. "And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you,"

"You are the father of three children,"

"AND ANYWHERE I WOULD HAVE FOLLOWED YOU!" Jason joined in, and Zoe couldn't help it. She cracked up. They were not talented singers.

"I think-hiccup!-" Frank sucked in. "I think I'm-hiccup! I think I can do a b-back handspring,"

"N-no! Frank!" Leo fell on him, whispering. "'S dan-grous, don't!"

"I'm gonna!"

"DoooOOon't!"

"I gotta!"

Frank jumped up and threw himself backwards, promptly falling straight to the floor. His eyes boggled as Jason, Leo and Percy fell into each other laughing. Piper's head shot up.

"Frank! What happened- someone push you?!" she looked around ferociously, teeth bared. "I'll kill 'em!"

"Babe, babe," Jason caught his breath, adjusting his glasses. "Breathe,"

"Everything just...just comes down to scaffolding," Annabeth muttered to herself, eyes focused on nothing, mouth agape. "It's all scaffolding. I figured it out. Scaffolding..."

"Scaffolding?" Percy ran over to her, tripping and falling on his face beside her. Zoe was red in the face. "Ungh...that's so smart. Annie, why are you so smart?"

"What'd you just call me?"

"Kiss me,"

"Ew, Percy no," she laughed, pushing his face away. "You are drunk,"

"You are too!"

"No," she said woozily, smiling into his face. "I'm slightly intoxicated. There's a difference,"

"Dionysus has some potent stuff,"

"Agreed,"

Zoe smiled as her parents continued in an epidemic of foolery, and a voice echoed in her head. A voice that made her jump- it was one that often frequented her dreams.

This is a gift, Zoe, the voice said sternly. A chance to see one of the good memories your parents have. An opportunity to see what we are fighting for.

"Athena," Zoe breathed, looking around. "What are you talking about?"

There are dark times coming about, the goddess sounded uncharacteristically worried. Zeus will not heed warning. His stubbornness will be the end of us unless we act. You have an important part to play in this, Zoe.

"Me?" she asked, taken aback. "What do you mean?"

You are the sole daughter of the two greatest heroes of the century, Athena said grimly. And there is power in that. Your time is coming, granddaughter. Be ready when it does,

"When will it come? What are you talking about?!" Zoe cried in frustration. She hated when Athena did this. Or any god, for that matter. Sure, the cryptic messages were probably good for the Athenian priests in ancient Greece- but to a teenage demigod on a life threatening quest to fulfill the greatest prophecy of this generation- a straight answer would be appreciated. "Please- I need to know! Why won't you just-"

Zoe's eyes flew open.

"Tell me," she breathed.

It was dark outside, and beside her Emily was crumpled to the ground with a knot forming on the side of her head. How?

"Em," Zoe touched her shoulder, shaking her softly. "Emmy, get up. We got knocked out,"

"Nnngh?" she asked, rolling over. Her dark, curly hair was plastered to her mouth. "What?"

"Something knocked us unconscious. Don't know what," Zoe's eyes flashed around the cabin. She immediately felt for her ring- still there. She rubbed the jewel, and if lengthened into a sizable dagger. "C'mon. We gotta move,"

Zoe and Emily walked out of their room silently, not bothering to close the door. Charlie and Markus were in similar crumpled heaps outside Robert's door. She ran to them.

"Charlie?" she held his head in her hands, gently slapping his face. Emily ran to Markus. "Charlie! Wake up!"

Charlie muttered something groggily, and his eyes fluttered open. She sighed in relief and looked over at Markus, who was sitting up and holding his head. She tried for a smile.

"Welcome back to the land of the living," she smirked. He made a face, clutching his head.

"Stupid bitch..." he groaned. "Clocked me good. Too good. No way Essie is that strong,"

"Essie?" Emily stood up. "Essie did this?"

"Not Essie," A new voice. Robert stood at the doorway to his cabin, bracing himself against the frame. "Eidolon. Possessing."

"And Eidolon?!" Zoe shot to her feet. Those things...no. She couldn't go back to that place. "The...the ones that attacked your plane. They followed you?"

"It's not like we knew,"

"It was sloppy, Robert!" she said, voice panicked. Her breathing increased. No. They couldn't be here. No.

"Look, Zo-"

"No! No, Robert you know what they-" she couldn't swallow, and choked on the words. Her eyes bulged, and she clawed at her hair. This wasn't happening. No. This couldn't be real. Please, Gods-

"Zoe!" Charlie got shakily to his feet, and grabbed her shoulder. "I know. I know what they did. But you have to push that aside for now,"

"You know what they did- and you want me to backburner that?!" she almost screeched, trying to keep her voice down. "I. Can't."

"People are going to get hurt," Robert said softly. Zoe whirled to him quickly, horror on her face. "Zo, it's got Essie,"

"No. No I can't. I won't-"

"Hey!" Markus's voice was like a slap in the face. Sharp. "Look at me, Zoe. Look at me!"

She forced her large grey eyes to focus on his sterling blue ones. He looked angry.

"You obviously got personal ties to these things, I get that," he said, every word another punch. "But I need you to stow your crap, alright? I need you at my side for this, okay? Get it together. This is not an option, you understand me?"

Zoe's heart was thundering, but she nodded.

"I don't think I heard you,"

Zoe swallowed.

"Yes. Yeah, I got it. Let's go,"

She walked past the gaping faces of her brothers and attempted to compose herself. She knew what they were thinking. No one talks to Zoe like that without a serious ass beating. But right now, Markus was right. She needed to put her personal fears aside. Even if Mnemosyne had recently ripped them open like a series of sutures. She calmed her breathing, gripping her dagger until her knuckles were stark white. She looked at the stairs leading up to the deck. She noticed they were a few members short.

"Emmy, Charlie," she looked over at the other room. "Grab Sammy and Leo and meet us on deck. Markus, Robert- you're with me,"

"There she is," Markus said appreciatively. Zoe set her jaw and headed up the stairs, boys flanking each of her sides. The entire deck was deathly quiet.

"We open the doors on three, ready?" she steadied herself. "One, two-"

The doors flew open. The boys stumbled back, but Zoe flew forward, pressing a knife against the throat of the opener. Silena Grace swallowed.

"Um," she wet her lips. "Let's just calm down here,"

"Zoe?" Charlie ran up behind them, Sammy and Leo in tow. "What are you doing?"

"Why do you have a knife pointed at my sister?" Leo said cautiously. Zoe remained focused on Silena.

"How do I know you're not one of them," Zoe growled. Charlie stiffened.

"Zoe-"

"No, it's alright," Silena's nostrils flared. "I don't trust you guys either. I'm not one."'

"Prove it," Zoe jutted up her jaw. Silena set her jaw, and turned to Leo.

"Leo, tell them it's me, or else," she threatened. Leo looked bewildered. "C'mon, you'd know if it weren't me."

"I don't know, sis," he laughed. "Maybe you're evil. How should I know?"

"Fine, you asked for it," she raised her eyebrows, and turned back to Zoe. "Leo isn't actually short for Leonardo, he just likes to tell people that because he thinks it's less presumptuous. It's sort of a nickname now. Leo is actually short for-"

"Okay, okay!" Leo cut in quickly. "It's her- Silena don't!"

"Leonidas," she smirked. He hung his head back, and groaned.

"Why," he closed his eyes. "Why?"

Zoe slowly removed the dagger from Silena's throat, and helped her up.

"What about Victoria?" Zoe looked around. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, I think so," Silena nodded. "Pretty obvious something was wrong when we heard some big clang downstairs. Tried to run to you but I got hit from behind. Just had enough time to see Essie jump overboard before blacking out."

"Jump overboard?!" Sammy and Robert said together, panicked.

"Yeah," Silena said.

"Hey, are you guys okay?" Victoria stumbled over from the doorway, clutching her head. Leo ran to her.

"Woah, dude," he said, grabbing her elbow to steady her. "We're fine. Are you?"

"Shut up, I'm fine," she jerked her arm away, looking down. "What in Hades happened?"

"Essie's an eidolon," Robert said. "Astraeus sent it."

"Why?" Silena's eyes flashed. "What's the point?"

"To cause mayhem, wreak havoc," Emmy shrugged. "Slow us down, distract us from our ultimate goal,"

"I think we're all forgetting a vital detail here," Sammy nearly exploded. "That thing has my sister! And it jumped into the sea! What the hell are we still doing here?!"

"Right," Robert set his jaw, and pushed past them onto the deck. Zoe followed closely, looking over his shoulder as he began rifling through the steering quarters. "Sammy, you got any local maps? Oceanography, geography, it doesn't matter. Anything within ten clicks of here,"

"Yeah," Sammy pulled out a long tube, shuffling some papers out of it. Robert cleared away the clutter on the desk to the right of the steering wheel. Compasses, sextants and pencils fell to the floor and rolled down the deck. Robert plastered the map down, smoothing it and studying it- hard.

"What are you looking for?" Zoe peered over his shoulder.

"She couldn't have swam far," he muttered. He pointed to a space on the water, lining the coast of Mexico. "This is us. Poseidon kid perk." he explained to the others. "I know our exact coordinates. The closest bit of land to us-"

"Acapulco," Charlie studied the map with narrowed eyes. "Mexico. Right there. Why would she want to go there?"

"Not sure she does," Robert said. "But it's the closest place. Sammy, can you-"

"Already setting coordinates," Leo said. "Acapulco, Mexico. This should be a blast,"

"I don't know if this changes anything," Zoe said suddenly. "But I had this dream...I think our parents are in Mexico,"

The rest of them stared, and Zoe described her dream about her parents docking in Mexico. She left out the part about their past 'drinking' experience. She wasn't sure why Athena had exactly shown that to her, and didn't feel comfortable telling the others about it yet either.

"So," Emmy summed up. "We know our parents are headed to a Mexican port, but not which one, or when, or exactly where?"

"Basically," Zoe sighed. If only they knew where in Mexico her parents were headed...she could meet them there, meet this Tanner kid for herself...

"Look, we can't do anything about it now," Robert put a hand on her shoulder. "We have about twenty minutes until we reach Acapulco. Eat some ambrosia, heal up. We'll regroup in fifteen."

They slowly dispersed, leaving Zoe to her thoughts. There had to be a way of finding out where her parents were. They had already tried sending an Iris message to the Argo III, with no avail. Since it was made of magic, they couldn't establish the right connection. Apparently, Mist and Mist don't mix. Still, Zoe felt like she was forgetting something important.

"Doing some deep thinking there, Miss Jackson?" Markus came up behind her. She raised an eyebrow.

"Trying to," she admitted, sitting down on the boat railing. "This whole quest is seriously bugging me. I mean, doesn't it just feel like things are wrong?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean," he looked up, and sat beside her. She could feel heat radiating off his body. His thigh was against hers. "Since this thing started...it's just been off."

"See?" Zoe smiled. "I don't know. I feel like I'm missing something, I can't remember. There has to be a way to contact our parents,"

"We could try a payphone."

"How did I not think of that?" Zoe rolled her eyes, and bumped him with a shoulder. She realized it was a gesture of familiarity she only did with people she trusted. "You've got all the right ideas,"

"It's like a university up here," he knocked on his head. Zoe smiled, but looked down. It was really bugging her. "I mean, in all honesty, I don't know how we would contact them. It's not like we could send them telepathic messages,"

Zoe's head snapped up.

"That's it," she said suddenly, turning to him. "That's it! Markus, you're a genious! I could kiss you!"

"Uh, not that I'm saying no but..." he raised an eyebrow. "What did I do?"

"Follow me!" she grabbed his hand excitedly, pulling him below deck. The main cabin was deserted, and she pulled him in and shut the door. Markus looked around, slightly nervously.

"Uh...Zoe?" he made a face. "Again, not complaining, but why did you bring us here?"

"It was to be dark, turn off the lights," Zoe grabbed a glass of water and a flashlight, setting it by the bed. Markus turned bright red. "And I don't want interruptions. Lock the door, would you?"

Markus did so, making a curious face. Zoe ran into the cabin bathroom, flipping on the light and rummaging through the doors. Please, let there be one...she prayed. Her hand clasped around a small bit of plastic- she pulled it out, and sighed in relief. A mirror. She turned off the light.

"Okay Markus, I got the-" she stopped mid sentence as she got out of the bathroom, staring. Markus was shirtless, standing there like a greek god, running a hand through his hair. Her eyes boggled. "Um, Markus? What...why is your shirt off?"

Now it was Markus's turn to have the blood drain from his face.

"Aren't...aren't we...?" he swallowed, eyes flitting over to the bed. Zoe's mouth dropped.

"Oh my gods," she stuttered. "You thought I brought you down here to get laid?"

"What?!" he stammered. "N-no! Of course not!"

"I can't believe you!" she said, aghast. "Seriously?!"

"Hey, you were sending some very confusing signals!" Markus said defensively, grabbing his shirt. "Sorry- I'll put it back on,"

"Well I mean," Zoe rolled her eyes. "It's already off. Seems like a lot of extra work,"

Markus grinned, and walked over to her.

"So what's with the flashlight? And mirror?" he asked. Zoe dropped the mirror in the water glass, and flipped on the flashlight. She shone it at different angles, until finally she found one- a rainbow was painted on the wall.

"Quick," she said. "Drachma,"

Markus fished a spare out of his pocket, and flipped it into the rainbow. He gave her a look.

"Hope you know what you're doing," he said. Me too, she thought. She cleared her throat, and spoke in a loud, clear voice:

"Grover Underwood, Council of the Cloven Elders, Camp Half-Blood, Long Island, New York," she announced. The rainbow shimmered. When it cleared, a satyr who looked to be in his early to mid thirties took the screen, standing next to some smaller satyrs. He looked very authoritative, pointing and directing, with a laurel surrounding his impressively sized horns. He stroked his goatee absentmindedly. He made eye contact with Zoe and nearly tripped over himself. He blubbered something to the other satyrs, and they scampered off. As soon as they were gone, Grover Underwood scrambled to Zoe.

"Zoe!" he said urgently. "Zoe, where are you?! The whole camp is looking for you and the others! No note, cabins empty- is he not wearing a shirt?"

Zoe and Markus both looked at Markus's gleaming physique, and she sighed.

"Yeah, he thought he was gonna get some tang, but no such luck," both Markus and Grover looked scandalized, but Zoe continued. "Look, Uncle Grover, we need your help. That empathy link you had with my dad- does it still work?"

Grover looked surprised, but nodded.

"I haven't thought about that in years," he said, blinking. "But yeah, I think so. Why? Aren't you with them?"

"Not yet," Zoe said hurriedly. Her arm was getting tired, trying to keep up the connection. "Look, I need you to reach out to Dad. We need to figure out where he is- exactly."

"I'll try. Anything for my favorite god child," he smiled, then blanched. "Don't tell your brothers,"

"I won't,"

"It's just they always used to pull my horns and kick at my hooves-"

"Uncle Grover," Zoe interrupted.

"Sorry, right. I will try, Zo. But connections fade after a couple decades," he shrugged. "Where can I contact you?"

"Acapulco, Mexico," she said firmly. "Hurry, Grover. Please!"

"But wait, where are you now-"

The connection faded. Zoe sighed, and turned to Markus.

"So, now we wait," she said dejectedly.

"You think it'll work?" he asked, concerned. "The empathy link?"

"It's our best lead," Zoe shrugged. "We'll hope for the best,"

"Hey guys, we're about to-" Leo slid open the door, and whitened. "Oh, uh...am I interrupting or...?"

Zoe glared at Markus.

"I thought I told you to lock the door?"

Twenty minutes later, Zoe was her siblings pull into port. The night sky turned the lights of the city into tiny, gleaming fireflies along the coast. There were few people about, but then again Zoe guessed it was about one in the morning. The witching hour.

"How do we find her?" Leo asked, looking around the coast. "She didn't exactly leave a set of footprints..."

"I have a tracking spell," Emily said quietly. They turned to her. "But I need a few things for it to work,"

"Like what?" Victoria spoke up, cocking her head. Emily took a deep breath, closing her eyes and trying to remember.

"Hecate's Locator Spell for Missing Persons or Animals," she recited. "Most of the things we can get from here. Water, a flower, some nectar- all that we have or can find easily. But..."

"What?" Charlie asked cautiously. Emmy bit her lip.

"We need...graveyard dirt," she said, making a face. "Hecate's also the goddess of necromancy. It's sort of...paying homage? I know it's morbid but-"

"It's okay," Sammy put an arm around her. "I mean, it's not like you asked us for a human foot. You...uh, you don't need a human foot, right?"

"No," Emily allowed herself a small smile. Zoe was lost in thoughts.

"Alright," she said. "I'll lead a small team out into the city. There's bound to be a cemetery somewhere. Three's the best number. Any volunteers?"

"I'll go," Leo shrugged. Zoe was a little surprised, but not dissapointed. With his shapeshifting abilities and lightning strength, he was a good candidate for the mission. Now they just needed a tank...

"Me too," Markus offered, smiling at her subtly. Zoe fought the urge to roll her eyes, but it was actually a good fit. Markus was a great fighter, and was a soldier, which meant he followed orders. Honestly, Charlie and Robert might be better swordsman, but they were not followers. She was satisfied with the options.

"Oh, take this," Emmy handed Leo a glass vial. How she had one, Zoe had no idea. "And Leo...be careful,"

"Shut up, don't jinx us!" He gave her a quick side hug. Zoe had forgotten how close those two used to be.

"Alright. Let's roll out, no time to lose," she started to turn, before Sammy called her back.

"Hey!" he shouted. "You guys just planning to scour the city until you find a graveyard? You do know there's an easier way,"

"Leo can fly?" Markus turned to him, but the blonde haired son of Jason flushed.

"Not yet," he said defiantly. "But I'm working on it."

"Not what I meant," Sammy smiled. "Emmy dear?"

"Two clicks inland, off the east coast of the city," she said automatically. She shrunk back from the stares. "What? Pluto thing,"

"She can sense things in the dirt!" Sammy crowed as though he had said, 'She's the queen of the entire universe'. "Isn't that awesome?!"

"Very helpful, actually," Zoe smiled at Emily, who returned it. Zoe felt like since Mnemosyne, a certain drift had formed between them. Zoe might have overreacted when Emmy had asked her about...that place. But still. Zoe hated conflict among teammates. Life was too short to argue with the people you care about. "Thanks, Em."

"You better hurry," Victoria said, looking up at the sky. "The sun rises in about four hours, so we need to get moving. Don't want anyone catching you stealing grave dirt,"

"Right," Leo nodded. "Alright. Zoe, your lead."

Zoe jumped over the side of the yacht, using the water to cushion her blow. Leo used the wind to help him, while Markus simply plummeted down with little regard for subtlety. The splash would've drenched Zoe had she not been Poseidon's granddaughter. Still, she frowned.

"Are you trying to draw attention to yourself?" she whispered. The look on his face was a mixture of apathy and smugness, but she couldn't make herself angry with him. She rolled her eyes. "Come on,"

Silently, the trio flew into the night ridden city, their shadows dimly cast by the city lights. Few cars passed by the orange lit streets of Acapulco, and Zoe, Leo and Markus easily slipped into the city undetected. They reached the cemetery in a little under twenty minutes.

"Got the vial?" Zoe asked, turning to Leo, who silently handed it over to her. Zoe looked around, and crouched down to the ground. She kicked the dirt loose, and shoveled a few handfuls into the glass container. She stood back up. "Alright, let's go-"

Suddenly, the light started shimmering in front of them, twisting and bending the night air. An Iris message. Zoe cursed. This place was too open, the groundskeeper would be here any moment...

"C'mon, let's get somewhere more private. We can't accept it out here," Zoe looked around nervously for any cover.

"The mausoleum," Leo pointed, and the trio ran for the concrete building. "The doors are chained up,"

"Please," Markus scoffed, and stepped forward and placed his hands around the chains. Zoe raised an eyebrow. The links were as thick as pencils. Markus might have muscles, but there was no way-

Snap!

The chain gave way under the enormous pressure of Markus's fists. The rusty chain fell off the doors, and Leo pulled them open while Zoe gaped. Markus inclined his head.

"What? It's about finding the weakest link. Literally," he shrugged. "And having enhanced strength doesn't hurt."

"Okay then, Bruce Banner," Leo walked in first. "Remind me not to make you angry,"

The trio quickly entered the concrete house, shutting the door silently behind them. Zoe turned her attention back to the Iris message. She took a deep breath.

"Accept," she said. The image cleared, and Grover Underwood's face formed out of the mist. He looked slightly freaked out. Zoe raised an eyebrow.

"Zo, finally!" he said, exasperated. "Where have you been? And-" he looked at Markus reproachfully, and turned back to Zoe with a strange expression. "This guy again?"

"Grover, focus," Zoe interrupted before Markus could say something. "Could you do what I asked you to do?"

"Yeah," Grover swallowed, and shook his head. "Some heads up, next time. I was not expecting an eighteen year old answering that call!"

"Sorry," she said, but was anxious to get the information. "So? Do you know where they are?"

"They don't even know where they are, Zo!" Grover said, nearly falling over himself. "They just pulled into-"

"Grove?" A woman's voice. "Who are you talking to, babe?"

Grover turned back to Zoe, whose eyes widened and she shook her head back and forth. She couldn't risk anyone knowing where they were, and sending more after them. Grover swallowed nervously.

"Ah, nobody, hon!" he called back. "Just the plants, Junip Tulip! I'll be right over,"

"Good," she grumbled. "Allen's going crazy, I think he wants his daddy!"

Zoe's jaw dropped. Grover closed his eyes. She could see the 'oh no' pass over his face.

"Grover," she said through a clenched jaw. "Did. Juniper. Give. Birth. While we. Were. Away?"

"Um..." he tried for a smile. "Maybe?"

"And you didn't TELL me?!" she nearly screeched. "And you named him after dad's middle name?!"

"Zo, quiet down," Leo whispered, looking around. The mausoleum wasn't exactly a comforting place. And it echoed very loudly. "Not that we have to worry about waking anyone up, exactly,"

"Alright," Grover continued. "They're almost to California. They're headed to Los Angeles-"

"We already know that," Zoe threw up her hands angrily. Grover pursed his lips. She flushed. "Sorry, go on."

"As I was saying," he continued. "They're headed to L.A., because that's the closest entrance to the Underworld,"

The trio went white.

"Th-the Underworld?" Leo stammered, then composed himself. "Why?!"

"Not sure, connection broke before I could find out," he apologized. "But they were relieved to hear from you guys. But they can't turn back and meet you. Deadlines, and such,"

"Understood," Zoe nodded. "But when-"

"Hola?" A voice outside the mausoleum. They froze. "Hay alguien aquí?"

"Gotta go!" Markus whispered loudly. Zoe quickly waved a hand through the Mist, dissolving the connection with a quick look of sympathy before cutting it. The sound of chains outside the door- someone was picking up the pieces. Zoe cursed silently. Markus pointed. "There's a back exit,"

"Great," Zoe sighed in relief, and sprinted for it while Markus slid a concrete bench in front of the action was not silent.

"Ay! Quién está ahí?!" the voice demanded. The trio ran for the back window, which was barely narrow enough for Markus, who was the biggest. Zoe turned to Leo.

"You first," she said, cupping her hands to form a foothold. He nodded, and hoisted himself up and out the window. Zoe waited.

"It's good on this side!" Leo's voice. "Hurry up!"

"Okay, you go," Markus said, looking back nervously. The only thing keeping the guard out was superstition and the bench. "Don't give me that look. As if you could hoist me up,"

Zoe rolled her eyes, but stepped into his hands and grabbed onto the ledge. As she did so, Markus softly whistled a tune. A tune, Zoe realized, she recognized. She turned and looked down at him.

"Is that 'Miss Jackson' by Panic at the Disco?" she whispered. He looked intrigued.

"You know Panic?" he grinned. "Seriously?"

"Who the hell doesn't?" she smiled back, but heaved herself over the window ledge as the lyrics played through her head.

Climb'n out the back door, didn't leave a mark,

No one knows it's you, Miss Jackson

Found another victim but no one's gonna find

Miss Jackson, Jackson, Jackson

It was a song her dad often sang to her mom. She jutted her arm through the window and helped Markus through. His broad shoulders had a bit of trouble fitting through, though, and Zoe had to give his arm a swift yank to pull him through. However, she may have pulled him too hard. Markus tumbled out the window and fell directly onto Zoe before she had time to scramble out of the way. Her eyes widened.

"Oof!" she puffed as Markus fell on her, crushing them both to the ground. And he was heavy. She clenched her eyes shut in pain. "Ow, Markus, you-"

Her eyes opened, and her voice failed her. His piercing blue eyes bored into hers, so close she could see her own reflection in them. His breath was warm, sharp against her lips. Her heart was hammering a million beats per hour in her chest.

"Sorry," he breathed out, a husky whisper. "My bad,"

"S'okay," she swallowed, losing herself to his eyes again. Someone cleared their throat. Markus and Zoe jumped.

"Um, hello?" Leo's voice startled Zoe back to reality. "Guys? Shouldn't we, be like, running?"

"Diablo, Viene caminando la tierra esta noche?!" the guard was yelling from around the mausoleum. "Tengo una pistola, y lo voy a utilizar en su, culo puntiaguda cola roja!"

Two gun shots rang out in the night air. Leo yelped.

"Right!" Markus stood up abruptly, helping Zoe to her feet. She felt his fingers linger as he did so. "Let's get to running,"

It took them just under ten minutes to get back to the yacht at full speed, and they reached the deck panting and sweating. Robert and Sammy and Emily met them first, and they collapsed in exhaustion. Emmy looked at them in shock.

"Did you sprint all the way here?" she asked, wide eyed. Zoe, trying to catch her breath, shakily held up a vial of black soil. "You got it!"

"C'mon, now," Leo panted, but smiled. "You should have more faith in me!"

"This is perfect," Emily brought the glass over to where she had the other ingredients gathered. "Just one last thing,"

She turned back to the others.

"I need something Essie touched," she said, clasping her hands. "This is the most important part. And it can't be too big, like a couch or bed. Any ideas?"

"Um-"

Before Robert could answer, Victoria, Silena and Charlie clambered onto the boat deck, covered head to toe in soot. Zoe blinked. She ran over to them.

"What in Tartarus happened to you three?!" she exclaimed. Wordlessly, Silena held up a single white flower. Zoe raised an eyebrow. "A rose?"

"An Iceberg Rose, to be specific," Charlie smirked sourly. "It was harder to get than you might think,"

Zoe decided not to ask. Silena dropped the rose in Emily's hands.

"One flower, as requested." she sighed, then stepped back. "What else do we need?"

"Something Essie touched before she went all Titanic on us," Sammy summed up.

"The couch cushion?" Victoria said hopefully. Emily shook her head.

"It doesn't have removable cushions," she explained. "That was the first thing I tried,"

"Bed sheets?" Robert asked. Emmy looked unsure.

"Sure she sat on them," she shrugged. "But we don't know if there was any real skin contact. And this is only going to work once, and that's pretty risky,"

The ten demigods were silent as they contemplated. Suddenly, Sammy perked up.

"Me," he said suddenly. Eighteen eyes on him. "She hugged me, remember? Will I work? Or do you, like, need to grind it up into little pieces?"

Emmy paused, considering.

"It might work," she said thoughtfully. She shrugged. "Worth a try, at least. As long as your prepared."

"Prepared for what?" Sammy asked warily. Emily ignored him, turning back to her large bronze mixing bowl. She slowly knelt down, pouring in her glass of water without spilling or splashing a drop. She began chanting in an unknown language to Zoe, and slowly added a single drop of nectar to the bowl. Immediately, the liquid turned a glowing gold, shimmering off a honeyed light. Whatever Emmy was doing, it was working.

Emily gently picked up the flower, using her fingernail to sever the head from the stem. Without touching her fingers to the liquid, she carefully placed the white rose in the center of the bowl. The flower hissed, as though it were dissolving, and spun slowly until the liquid was a brilliant white, and the rose was gone and the bowl spat a blue aura. Emily kept chanting as she slowly reached for the vial of dirt, uncorking it with her teeth. Meticulously, she sprinkled the black dirt into the bowl. Where the specks hit, they turned thick and dark red, like drops of blood. The drops swirled together until the liquid turned soupy and orange like a sunset, casting off a bright pink hue. She stopped, and stood. She turned back to Sammy, who looked a little apprehensive.

"Let's pray this works," she said, bring the bowl back. Sammy's eyes widened. "Sorry about this, Sammy!"

She threw the entire concoction over his head, dousing him in a magical elixir. Sammy yelped as suddenly the mixture began to glow and swirl off him in a dark pink, sparkling arrangement. Emily broke out into a smile, despite Sammy's panicked expression.

"It's working!" she said giddily. "Okay, Sammy, if this works- and I'm thinking it's going to- you should take us straight to Essie,"

"How?" Sammy asked incredulously. "Am I supposed to miraculously know after-"

Suddenly Sammy was yanked into the air, floating five feet above the ground. A pink, sparkling mist enveloped him. The others gasped.

"Uh, Emmy?" Sammy swallowed as he struggled in midair. "What's going on-"

Before he could finish, Sammy was shot off onto the dock, as though pulled by some invisible force.

"AHH!" he screamed as he was jerked around. Before anyone could stop to think, Emmy hopped the deck and splashed into the water, taking off after him. She turned back slightly.

"Well? Are you coming?" she called back. Zoe blinked. She cursed.

"Dammit!" she growled, but followed her brother as he pursued the flying, pink boy who would lead them to Essie. Her feet landed in the water gently, and she kicked off running down the beach, following the rest of them. Her brain kicked in as she processed what was going on. It was like a compass. Sammy was the needle, that usually pointed north, but now pointed to Esperanza. Markus soon caught up.

"So, if you don't mind me asking," he said between breaths as they ran down the beach. "Do you know what in Hades is going on?!"

"Not really," Zoe huffed, but the ocean was giving her plenty of extra energy. This full blown sprint was nothing but an easy jog down the beach. Still, her mind was working overtime. "Best guess- Sammy's the needle,"

"The what now?"

Zoe smiled slightly.

"Sorry, I'm a million places at once," she shook her head as she ran. "It's like a compass pointing towards her. Essie, that is. Sammy's-"

"The needle," Markus nodded. "Gotcha. So what do we do when we find her? Attack? Subdue? Distract? Do we even have a plan, Zo?"

Despite herself, she felt a little tingle of happiness when he used her nickname. Still, he brought up a very good point.

"I don't know. And I hate not knowing," she said, annoyed. They had jumped into this without any plan whatsoever, which was one of her biggest pet peeves. She wasn't impulsive, like Charlie, or able to smoothly roll with the punches like Robert. She needed a plan of action. And she needed to stick to it. "Right now, we evaluate her and respond accordingly. It's all we can do,"

Markus looked forward, locking his eyes on the target ahead. Although he was going steady, Zoe could see the beads of sweat forming on him, the heaviness of his breath. Realization hit her, and she looked back to see the rest of the group keeping up, but all but Charlie and Robert were breathing hard. With a start, Zoe realized they had no idea how far the Eidolon had traveled throughout the city. So far, Sammy was leading them down the coast- but what if the trail lasted miles? Zoe and her siblings had an infinite recharging source- the others didn't. They could go maybe a hundred miles before they completely collapsed from exhaustion. Still, that would be an incredible feat. They were all tired and hungry. Zoe wasn't liking the odds.

Luckily, it didn't look like they had to go far. The terrain was slowly changing- rockier, rougher, with high bluffs and cliffs lining the ocean. The trail was taking them uphill, towards where the cliffs dropped off towards the ocean. Zoe had a bad feeling crawling up in the pit of her stomach. Nevertheless, she continued in the way of her comrades. They didn't get far.

"Uh oh," Leo said from behind them. Emily and Robert had stopped in front of them as well, and Zoe could see why. Four or five locals were quickly gathering in front of the pod of demigods, but it was quickly apparent they weren't normal mortals. Their posture was stiff, unnatural. Their faces tight, expressionless. And their eyes glowed yellow. One stepped forward.

"That's far enough," it said, and the sound sent chills down Zoe's spine. Her eyes widened as her mind flashed back to that day-

Zoe, help me! HELP ME!

No! She couldn't do this now, not here. There were more important things at hand. Primarily, the five eidolons blocking their way. And Sammy was getting further and further away, hollering and yelling. They were going to lose the trail. She took a deep breath.

"Turn back," the leader said. "Leave us the girl and boy. Before it's too late."

"It's too late to turn back for me," Robert growled, spinning his key into his battleaxe. "I'm taking her back,"

Their yellow eyes gleamed.

"Very well,"

They charged. Zoe's mind wheeled. They were mortals, which meant their weapons wouldn't work. That was the disadvantage. However, they didn't have any weapons- hand to hand combat it was. That was the advantage. But Sammy was getting farther and farther away. They had to act fast. She locked eyes with Markus. He grinned.

"Go," he smirked. "We'll hold them off,"

She wanted to kiss him, the way he understood her with a single look! Instead, she offered a small smile and nodded, running a wide arc around the eidolons. She grabbed Emily along the way, pulling her aside into the brush.

"Can you still sense Sammy?" Zoe asked urgently. Emmy looked confused. "Can you find him?"

"Yeah, I cast the spell so I have a sort of tracer," Emily nodded. "I can take us to him while the others take care of the eidolons,"

Zoe prayed they actually could.

"Then let's go," Zoe said, slinking back to let Emily take the lead. She silently stood to her feet, running soundlessly up the hill. Zoe had to admit, despite Emmy's sweet and sincere appearance, she moved like a fighter. Her feet barely hit the ground, how fast she moved. Her arms were tensed, holding her spatha like an extension of her limbs. She was on the defense and offense at the same time- Zoe could admire the warrior in her. In no time, they had caught up to Sammy- who had come to a stop on the top of the highest cliff. And he was not alone.

Esperanza Valdez stood up at the very edge. She straightened, smiling.

"Hey, kids. I see you managed to catch up to me," she grinned. "Whoop de doo. Well done, I applaud,"

"Let my sister go!" Sammy said, steel in his voice. "Now!"

"Aw, so cute!" the Eidolon moved toward Sammy, who was still helplessly struggling in the air. She grabbed his face, pressing his cheeks together. "I could just squeeze your wittle bwain out!"

"Stop," Emily said, deadly calm. "Let her go," The Eidolon smiled sickeningly, and Zoe's stomach churned. She was freezing up.

"Let me think-," she cocked her head to the side. "No."

"Do it," Emily growled. "Right. Now."

Zoe's heart was thundering in her chest, her grey eyes seized with panic. Her throat closed up. She couldn't help it- she was slipping back to that place again. No-

'Zoe, please- DON'T!'

His eyes were wide with terror. Her face streamed with tears, she couldn't see. A sob escaped her lips as she raised her dagger.

'GET OUT OF HIM!' she begged, choking on her tears. 'DON'T MAKE ME DO IT! GET OUT!'

His body seized up, his eyes suddenly glowing bright yellow. A slow, twisted smile curled around his lips. He stood calmly, wiping the small trickle of blood off his mouth. He sniggered.

'Of course, you wouldn't believe it,' he said. Every word ripped another hole in her gut. 'You saw through me too fast! I thought maybe I'd get a few enjoyable minutes out of it, but no! You have to go and ruin all the fun!"

Tears ran hot down her face and she clenched her eyes shut tight. Her lips trembled. The fear of losing him, living without him would reduce her to rubble. She couldn't live through that, she was sure.

'Please,' her voice shook. 'I am begging you. Let him go. Please!'

'Or what?' he smiled, the half smile that ripped her heart in two. 'What will you do, exactly? Kill me?'

He said it like it was a challenge. An invitation. It wretched a sob out of her throat. The dagger shook in her hand. Her teeth clenched hard. Her mouth was wet and salty. The sent a million silent prayers up to the gods.

'Please,' she swallowed, the feeling of choking on sandpaper. 'Please,'

She wasn't sure who she was saying to to more.

The Eidolon smiled his smile, the smile she loved. The smile that brightened her day, that warmed her heart. That was now making her cry. He tucked his thumb in and out of his fist. It was such a him thing to do. She hated him for doing that to her. Hated it with more emotion than she had ever felt or known before. Her mouth tasted like metal. The eidolon regarded her coldly with his dead, blank yellow eyes. His mouth parted:

'No.'

He lunged at her. Zoe screamed, thrusting out her hand before she knew what happened. The blade tore through fabric and...something thicker. Her hand was suddenly blazing hot. Bright crimson. Her grey eyes met his, just as the yellow faded completely. His dark green eyes were twin saucers of horror as her dagger slid out from his body. The sick smile slipped from his face. In that moment, she knew. The eidolon was gone. And she had just killed the person she loved. They sank to their knees. Blackness. Her eyes stretched wider in the most unbelievable horror. Panic seized her throat. Hysteria crippled her voice. She couldn't move, or speak, until-

"NO!" She screamed an animal scream, mangled and blood curdling. It was a scream that scorched the throat in emanated from, ripping and tearing it's way through the hollow of her mouth. It deafened the air. It burned. "No!"

The sobbing, the desperateness. The utter despair. She was screaming, howling as his life faded away in her arms. Her murderous, traitorous arms. What had she done? What had she done?

'No,' Zoe could only whisper now, but her hoarse voice failed her. She mouthed the word multiple times, not able to create sound but unable to quit trying. Blood shone at the corners of his mouth as his shirt grew wet and dark red, staining her fingers as she clawed at his face.

'No, no baby, stay with me,' her lips screamed, over and over again. But nothing. No sound. His eyes didn't move from hers. Her face was drenched in silver tears, crashing down wave after wave. Horrible, wrenching sobs tore themselves out of her, mangling its way out. A single tear traced down his face, and he too, unable to speak, mouthed a single word:

Why?

And he was gone.

Zoe snapped back to reality, but her eyes were wet. The eidolon possessing Essie snapped it's attention to Zoe, walking toward her slowly.

"You," it looked confused, but delightedly so. "I know you, don't I?"

Zoe couldn't move. There was no way this was the same Eidolon as before. No. No!

"Yes," her yellow eyes gleamed. "I've seen your face in my brother and sister's memories. They had quite the batch of fun with you, didn't they?"

"Zoe, what is she talking about?" Emmy's eyes darted to her. Zoe's heartbeat pounded.

"You haven't told them?" the Eidolon flashed a wicked grin at her. She tsked. "Oh, Zo. Sharing is caring,"

"Leave her body," Zoe said, coldness creeping over her body. The eidolon laughed.

"Why does everyone keep saying that? Isn't this the part where you heroes demand something from me?" she smiled happily. "I thought for sure you'd be grilling me for the information about where your parents are headed,"

"We already know," Zoe said angrily. Sammy's head snapped up.

"We do?" he asked.

"Yes," Zoe continued, not taking her eyes off the target. "Los Angeles. They need a way into the Underworld,"

"What?!" Emily nearly screeched. Zoe didn't flinch. "When did you learn this?"

"Doesn't matter," Zoe stared into the Eidolon's glowing eyes. "Your trick isn't going to work,"

"Not that, you idiot," the Eidolon sneered. "The huge TRAP they're walking in to. And it's a good one, too. Astraeus told us all about it back in San Diego,"

"What are you talking about?" Sammy narrowed his eyes. Zoe wanted to snap at him not to take the bait, but the Eidolon seized upon her captive audience.

"Aw, wouldn't you like to know," she pursed her lips, dancing on the edge of the cliff. Zoe noticed for the first time the immediate danger of it. Acapulco was a popular cliff diving destination, but these bluffs were enormous. At least two hundred feet to the water below- and that didn't include the rocks at the bottom. She had gotten a good look on the way up- and it wasn't looking like a soft landing should they fall.

"How about I give you two options," Emily said, voice dripping venom. "One, you can tell us what you know and maybe you live a little longer, or two- you get out or I force you out."

"Ooh, scary!" she made a face. "How exactly? No, no, I'm genuinely curious- how exactly are you planning on doing that, Emily Zhang?"

Emily stiffened. The eidolon smirked.

"Oh yes. I know all about you. And all your little friends," she flicked her hand, causing blue flames to flicker across her fingertips. "All of Essie's memories- and all her powers,"

Dry anger overtook Zoe's fear. Rage billowed up in her chest like a balloon, years of unfiltered rage shaking her core and threatening to explode. Her eyes shot fire.

"Then do something," she hissed, startling her companions. "I'm ready,"

"Are you so ready to face the end, Zoe Quinn Jackson?" the eidolon murmured. "So ready to lose it all? Fine."

Zoe braced herself, but the eidolon didn't attack. She did the completely unexpected, and wheeled back on her heels. She lifted her hand.

"Bye bye!" she gave one last grin, and leaned backward over the cliff. Zoe had just enough time to see the yellow leave Essie's eyes- now wide in terror- as she plummeted off the cliff down to the deadly rocks below.

"No!" Sammy bellowed, but Zoe wasn't about to wait. Before she even had time to process what she was doing, Zoe sprinted to the edge of the cliff.

She launched herself off.

She didn't stop to think- she could see Essie struggling in the air as she plunged down. Zoe narrowed her eyes, straightening her body to gain speed. She had to get to Essie before the rocks did. The wind rushed past her ear as she rocketed to Essie, grabbing her under her arms with one hand, and with the other, she thrusted her hand to the ocean. She yelled out, forcing out all her energy through her palms-

WHOOM

The sea exploded beneath them, creating a massive water slide to greet Zoe and Essie before they hit the rocks. The rushing water swirled the girls around with such force, Zoe wasn't sure she would be able to keep control. But she was still numb with freezing anger, and it gave her the focus to contain the violent water. She twisted her hand around, and the water slowly lowered them down to the leveled sea. Zoe panted hard as Essie moved away to tread water on her own. Zoe swallowed and looked at her startled black eyes.

"You alright?" Zoe asked, concern coating her voice. Essie couldn't speak- she only nodded. "I'll take us back to shore. Hopefully the others are done with the eidolons,"

Essie nodded again, still looking shell shocked and bewildered. Zoe gazed at her apprehensively, keeping a watchful gaze on her. If the eidolon wasn't gone, it was pretty good at pretending it had. Still, better safe than sorry. She gently guided the currents to sweep them back to the beach, where indeed everyone was waiting. As they pulled up, Robert and Sammy rushed in the water to help support Essie up. Even though Zoe was in the water, she still felt completely drained. She wouldn't have minded some help herself. Still, Essie was the one in real trouble. She watched earnestly as they carried her to the beach, Zoe following tiredly.

"Es? Essie, you okay?" Sammy grabbed her hand, warming it up with a soft glow. She gave him an exalted smile.

"I...think," she managed, taking a shaky breath. She frowned at Robert. "Did...did I attack you?"

"Don't worry about that," Robert said calmly, cradling her upper body as she lay upon the beach grass. "You're alright now- just focus on clearing up your head. Okay?"

She looked up, a mixture of empathy and distress in her eyes. She lifted her fingers to the bruise on the side of his head.

"I hit you," she choked out softly. He smiled gently.

"Technically you didn't do anything," he raised an eyebrow. "Besides, I'm a fast healer,"

She laughed weakly. Zoe's knees wobbled, but before she could fall, Markus swooped in to catch her. She latched her arm around his shoulder.

"Woah there, Nemo," he steadied her. "Get your land legs back,"

She gave him a weary smile and relented. Using him as a crutch, Zoe limped back over to where Emmy was walking toward them carefully. Sammy turned to see her, and ran to greet her.

"This girl!" he nearly boomed. "Goldie over here totally saved the day! Didn't ya?"

"Goldie?" she frowned. His smile wavered.

"Well, you know, cuz your eyes..." he faltered. "...are gold..."

Emily pulled the corner of her mouth up in a smile. Silena moved forward.

"Me and Leo managed to force the other Eidolons out of their hosts," she said. "A little charmspeak never hurts,"

"It was almost heroic," Victoria looked up at Leo appreciatively. He ducked his head.

"That's great," Zoe muttered. "But um, do you think we can get back to the yacht now? I think my legs turned into jelly,"

The ten demigods came to the unanimous decision this was a good idea, and collectively headed back for the boat by way of sea.

Zoe felt comfortable in Markus's arms, and slowly willed the current, with her brothers' help, to push them towards the yacht. His body against hers was warm, but recent events had brought something to light. The reason she kept restraining herself around him, the way she pulled herself away- it was because Markus reminded her of him. And it suddenly felt so wrong to be with someone else. But...but part Zoe wanted to move on. To have that kind of love again. Three years was a long time to wait.

Zoe lifted herself onto the yacht ladder, climbing on deck and moving to the deck center, where the others had gathered. She was both mentally and physically drained, but it wasn't time to pass out yet. She still had to discuss with the others about what Grover and the Eidolon had told her- and she wasn't looking forward to it.

"So what do we do next?" Sammy helped Robert prop up his sister, and turned to the rest of them. "Still just heading 'up'?"

"No," Zoe said, surprising them. "Los Angeles. That's where we're going,"

The others stared. Leo spoke up.

"Okay, what now?" he shook his head as though double taking his hearing. "Los Angeles? How do you know?"

"Dream," she explained thoroughly. Which was all she needed to say. Everyone there understood what dreams meant. Still, Victoria knitted her eyebrows.

"But why?" she asked nobody in particular. "What's in L.A.?"

"The Underworld," Markus said gravely. The rest turned their attention to him. "We Iris messaged Grover at Camp. He used his telepathy thing to figure out where Zoe's dad was. They're headed to the Underworld,"

The words sank in for awhile. Finally, Charlie spoke up.

"But why L.A.?" he looked skeptical. "I mean, there's an entrance in Central Park, right? And if it had to be L.A., why go by sea? That's so-"

"Impractical," Silena finished. Zoe raised an eyebrow. Those two sure were in sync. She still had a hunching suspicion those two were hiding something..."I mean, Charlie's right. There are plenty of safe routes to and from the coasts, thanks to the camps. Why the long way?"

"Tanner Faraday, for one," Zoe said. "He was on the coast. They needed him for some reason or another,"

"Guy must be pretty important," Sammy mumbled.

"Also Hebe," Emmy said with realization. "She lived on an island, only by sea. She gave them youth,"

"And Themis," Leo voiced up. "I mean, she's kind of a wreck right now, but she did give them information where to go. Hey," he turned to Victoria. "How'd your mom know to go to her anyways?"

Markus and Victoria exchanged a look.

"Mom did a favor for her once, I think," Victoria said slowly. Zoe noticed the narrowing of Markus's eyes at his sister, and she hurriedly finished. "But I don't know what it was. Or how mom knew to go to her specifically,"

Markus's tense posture relaxed slightly. The movement was nearly indiscernible, but Zoe was trained to notice the tiny things. Her jaw clenched. She didn't like teammates keeping secrets. Withholding information tended to get people killed. Still, she trusted Markus. If he was hiding something, which she was almost positive he was, he had a good reason for doing so. Suddenly, Robert stood up from beside Essie.

"You're all forgetting a major point," he said, looking up grimly. "Why are they going to the Underworld at all?"

Silence. Zoe had been asking herself that question from the moment she learned the news.

"And what about the trap inside?" she whispered mainly to herself. "The Eidolon said there was some, huge, major trap. I don't know but it sounded pretty bad."

"Yeah, too bad she jumped off the cliff before we could get any info out of her," Sammy rolled his eyes in annoyance. Essie shrunk back.

"Sorry," she said quietly. Sammy immediately looked regretful.

"I didn't mean it that way," he said softly.

"It wasn't your fault," Robert added softly. Essie looked angry and helpless and distraught at the same time.

"I don't remember anything," she complained. "I have almost a complete blackout. Just...pieces,"

"You- er, the Eidolon said something about having a boss," Robert turned to the rest of the group. "Astraeus,"

Zoe's eyes locked with Emmy and Sammy's, realization flickering across their faces. Robert looked surprised.

"What?" he asked, taken aback. "What is it?"

"Astraeus," Emily whispered. "San Diego,"

"We have to go," Zoe agreed. "It's the only way to find out what trap our parents are walking into,"

"Will somebody please explain what's going on?" Leo asked helplessly. Sammy laughed and clapped his friend on the back.

"C'mon, help me set headings for San Diego, Leo II," he grinned. "I'll explain all of it,"


End file.
